


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right infront of me

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Carmilla Big Bang 2018 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Laura & Kirsch brotp, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Mel & Kirsch brotp, Minor Violence, Prom, Protective Laura Hollis, Spy Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: When the decorations get ruined 6 weeks before prom it's up to Laura Hollis to recreate them. Who better to help than Carmilla Karnstein, resident snarker and hater of all things prom?! Can they work together or will prom become a distant memory?





	1. It's time to begin, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Content warning = Danny Lawrence* - If you like her then I'm sorry this fic isn't for you!)
> 
> It has been a wild and emotional ride but I'm finally here. The chapters start off smaller but gradually increase in words so be prepared for long and emotionally testing chapters! I'm really excited to show you this, my team and I have worked super hard and I feel very accomplished. The biggest shoutout to Riley for creating incredible artwork to go with this and for helping me to create this universe, Robin for being a super awesome beta and helping me improve my writing. Thank you to Zahara and Sarah for always encouraging me and helping me when I felt stuck. I couldn't have done it without you! Let me know what you think :)

_High school. It happens to everyone and it has a way of dividing us._  
_But then, just before it ends,_  
_when we're almost out the door one night has a way of bringing us together._ _  
_ **_Prom._ **

* * *

 

”So, has she asked you yet Frosh?”

****

Laura sighs as one of her best friends, Lafontaine, slides into the seat opposite her. They quirk an eyebrow, paired with an expectant grin. She ignores them, taking a too-big bite of her apple & crunching just a little too loudly for it to be convincing.

****

Lafontaine nods their head sympathetically, waiting for Laura to take another bite before striking.

****

“You could always ask her.”

****

As predicted; Laura chokes, flashing a glare as she tries to regulate her breathing. Her eyes watering, she feels a hard thump on her back; giving her a few seconds to spit the chunk of apple back out. Lafontaine's obnoxious cackling only serves to anger Laura more and she starts to respond with some less than pleasant words when a third voice cuts in.

****

“Lafontaine! stop terrorising Laura!” the clipped tone of Laura's other best friend (and Lafontaine's partner) Lola Perry feels like music to Laura's ears.

****

A smug smile finds its way to Laura's lips as Lafontaine has the decency to look down, their face turning pink as they give Laura a sheepish grimace. Perry looks at them, tutting in disapproval as she soothingly rubs a hand on Laura's back.

****

“Are you okay Laura?”

****

“I am now, thank you Perry.” She smiles gratefully, Perry lightly squeezing her shoulder before moving round the table and taking her seat next to Lafontaine.

****

Laura watches as Perry retrieves several tupperware boxes from her bag, placing a box of brownies into Lafontaine's waiting hands. She receives a kiss on the cheek in response and Laura can't help but smile at how in sync they are. She'd never admit it out loud but she admires their relationship, though it did serve to always remind her of the fact that she was single. Not that she minded. It just gave her lots of time to do all the things that being in a relationship would have deprived her of like; watching all 12 regenerations of Doctor Who or reading a wide selection of buffy/faith fanfiction. It’s not as if Laura spent nights on end dreaming of some mystery girl. But it was nearly prom and she was dateless. Maybe this year she’d be swept off of her feet, if only…

****

“Frosh you still with us?” Laf queries, waving a hand in front of her face as Perry swats at their shoulder.

****

Laura runs a hand through her hair, mumbling a “yeah, sorry.” and gratefully accepting Perry’s offered brownie. She’s just about to take a bite when the familiar voice of Danny Lawrence calling her name makes her halt.

****

“Laura!” Danny greets cheerfully, moving to stand beside the table.

****

Laura quickly puts her brownie down, trying not to look too disappointed that she can’t enjoy the chocolate-y goodness just yet. Instead she flashes a toothy grin at the redhead.

Danny.

The two of them had been in the same classes since 6th grade when Laura had finally been able to convince her father she couldn’t be friends with her teddy bears forever and he had stopped homeschooling her. Laura wasn’t quite sure if it was Danny’s athletic build and gorgeous locks or her strong, determined personality that had sparked her crush but needless to say she fell, and fell hard. Thankfully, she had long since passed the phase where all she could do was only nod & blush and she’d progressed into a phase of more coherent sentences and only the occasional longing smile.

****

“Hi Danny, how’s it going?” She asks, mentally high-fiving herself for managing to stay calm.

****

“Really good thanks. I’m meeting with Coach today, she thinks I’m going to get scouted.” Danny explains, an excited twinkle in her eyes.

****

“Wow, that’s amazing! Isn’t that amazing Laf?” Laura tries - a little too enthusiastically, ignoring their half-assed shrug and continuing to beam up at Danny. She swallows her nerves, she could do this.

****

“WHAT THE FRILLY HELL?!”

****

Laura jolts, grumbling at the noise that diverted Danny’s attention. Sighing, she stands up to see what the commotion was; her eyes falling on a very annoyed looking Carmilla Karnstein standing in the middle of the room.

When Laura studies her a little closer she can see the remains of what appears to be some sort of pasta starting to congeal over the front of Carmilla’s shirt. Next to Carmilla (looking far too smug) is the most popular girl in school; Ell Sheridan. Laura wasn’t one to gossip but the current rumour was that Ell and Carmilla used to be a thing, she isn’t quite sure how that could possibly be given Ell’s status and Carmilla being, well, Carmilla.

Laura had heard all the horror stories. She’d seen the endless line of “study buddies” and she’d been present enough times to see how regularly Carmilla received detention. Carmilla Karnstein, regular delinquent and mistress of snark. But the worst thing about Carmilla Karnstein was not her complete and utter disregard for the rules, no what Laura hated the most was how Carmilla always seemed to somehow find a way to get under her skin, it was as if she delighted in seeing Laura suffer. So maybe Laura couldn’t help but feel a little smug at seeing her not-quite-arch-enemy covered in sticky, smelly pasta sauce.

****

That would serve her right for never returning any of Laura’s Wonder Woman pencils.

****

The whole cafeteria fell silent, nervous eyes flitting back and forth between Ell and Carmilla, everyone remaining unsure of what would happen next. Carmilla clenches her jaw, reaching a hand down to scoop some pasta from her shirt. Laura raises an eyebrow, sharing a curious look with Lafontaine as their attention darts back to Carmilla. Suddenly Carmilla whips her head around, eyes locking directly with Laura’s for a few moments and something changes, Carmilla’s lips twitch and then she’s pivoting and launches the remaining pasta. It hits Ell square in the face, quicker than lightning and the result is instantaneous.

****

_Carmilla Karnstein come to the Principal’s office immediately._ The crackling sound blares over the intercom. All eyes following Carmilla as she shrugs and casually walks through the swarm of people, the crowd parting like the red sea as she all but struts out of the cafeteria. Pausing only to send Laura a flirtatious wink and then she’s gone. Laura lets out a breath she couldn’t remember holding, unable to remove her gaze from the spot Carmilla just left. God she hates how Carmilla always manages to have that effect on her.

****

“She really is the worst.” Danny grumbles, alerting Laura to the fact that she has yet to sit back down. She hums in acknowledgment, hastily sitting back down before anyone can notice her gawking.

****

“So, we will be finishing the last of the prom preparations today.” Laura could kiss Perry right about now, breathing a sigh of relief when her friend continued listing off what still had to be done. Laura had been helping Perry plan the best prom Silas High has ever seen, the theme and decorations have all been handmade, they even have a fountain! All that was left was for Laura to put up the rest of the flyers.

****

“I could help you put some up, I’m sure the locker rooms need to get in the prom spirit.” Danny suggests, grabbing a handful of the flyers from Perry and striding away without waiting for an answer.

****

Laura pushes down the twinge of bitterness, Danny was only trying to be helpful - she knew that.

****

“I’ll see you guys later then.” Laura says, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she secures the remaining flyers under her arm and shuffles out of the room in Danny’s footsteps.

 

**....**

 

Laura sits outside Principal Vordenburg’s office eagerly making notes on her Prom checklist. It hadn’t taken very long to put up the remaining flyers and, after some shameless flirting with Danny, she’d made her way to the office. She taps her foot lightly against the floor, humming softly as she waits. The door opens and instantly Laura regrets looking up, taking in those all too familiar combat boots and sinful leather pants that could only belong to Carmilla Karnstein.

 

The door slams and Laura’s papers go flying causing her to let out a pitiful shriek. She can hear a soft chuckle and just as she’s about to snap Carmilla does something unexpected, she effortlessly scrapes the papers up, arm outstretched as she holds the papers.

 

“Here you go cutie.”

 

Laura’s throat goes dry at the sound of Carmilla’s voice, it sounds so much softer and breathier up close.

 

“Thanks Carmilla.” Laura replies, never one to forget her manners.

 

Carmilla’s eyebrow raises, a look of genuine surprise upon her face. Eyes flitting between Laura’s grateful smile and the way their fingers touch as Laura takes her papers back.

 

They both take a seat on opposite ends of the bench and Laura’s gratitude is instantly replaced with irritation as Carmilla proceeds to lounge across the bench, arm lazily resting against the back of the seat stopping just shy of Laura’s neck. She stiffens as Carmilla taps her fingers, once, twice, drumming them along the woodwork and it takes everything in her for Laura to keep quiet and not rip Carmilla’s annoyingly gorgeous face off.

A minute passes and the two fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds the scratching of Laura’s pen and the soft tap of Carmilla’s fingers. It takes only seconds for Carmilla to get bored of her tapping, sitting up so she could lean into Laura’s space. She’s close enough that Laura can smell her perfume, she hates that the soft vanilla lures her in so much.

 

“So, what are you in for?” Carmilla whispers it like it’s a secret only they can hear.

 

Laura stills her pen, eyes narrowing as she shoots Carmilla a warning look, resuming her work in the hopes that Carmilla can take the hint.

 

“I bet I can guess,” evidently not. Carmilla continues, her tone getting more and more sarcastic with each word, “trouble with the school paper,” Laura rolls her eyes continuing to write, “prom poster crisis,” Laura huffs clenching her jaw as Carmilla snaps her fingers in mock victory. “I got it- you’re receiving an award for the most eye rolls a person can give in 30 seconds.”

 

Laura tries desperately to contain the eye roll fighting to come out, giving in when Carmilla cackles at her response.

 

“Actually,” Laura draws out the word, sighing with the most conviction, “I’m in real trouble this time.”

 

She pauses, careful not to smile when Carmilla leans in closer with wide eyes and an intrigued smile.

 

“Oh really? The Cupcake has a wild side... Who knew?”

 

“Yeah, Vordenburg caught me doing donuts in the parking lot on my moped because I think I’m such a rebel.” Laura deadpans, smirking when Carmilla sits back with a scowl muttering under her breath.

 

Carmilla goes to say something, cutting herself off when Principal Vordenburg emerges in the doorway.

 

“Carmilla Karnstein, my office, now.”

 

Laura watches as Carmilla stomps past the man, rolling her eyes when he clicks his teeth at her and throws herself down into the first available chair, propping her feet on the edge of his desk. She barely registers Vordenburg addressing her to tell her when to collect the papers before he’s darting back in his office, voice raised as he scolds Carmilla. Deciding it wise not to linger Laura retreats, ready to head home.

**...**

 

“Miss Karnstein.” Vordenburg begins, sitting down arms folded tilting his head in a disapproving manner.

 

Carmilla sits up, mirroring his posture perfectly. “Mr Vordenburg.”

 

Vordenburg ignores her, reaching into his desk and pulling out a red file. He noisily flips through it until he finds the page he wants. Carmilla flinches as he violently jabs the page.

 

“Aha! Carmilla Karnstein has skipped last period every Monday for the past 5 weeks.” He reads, looking at her with disdain when all she does is pick at her nails.

 

“Miss Karnstein, you have received a total of 20 detentions in these past 3 weeks alone and just this afternoon you started a fight in the cafeteria-”

 

Carmilla scoffs in indignation, “It was hardly a fight, Sir.”

 

“Silence!” Vordenburg exclaims, slamming the file shut and proceeding to glare at her.

 

The tension in the room is thick, Carmilla shifts uncomfortably waiting for the man to continue. After several grueling minutes of staring her down Vordenburg claps his hands together, smiling to himself.

 

“In a month and a half I’m going to Hawaii and you won’t be my problem anymore.”

 

“Well aren’t you lucky.” Carmilla sneers.

 

Vordenburg’s face hardens, his hand bang the desk & he looks at Carmilla with an all too familiar malice in his eyes. Carmilla’s body stiffens instantly, her muscles tightening. Her leg trembles, pushing down the urge to be sick as she tries to remain calm despite the flurry of panic clouding her mind.

 

“I am going on vacation,” he repeats, “and you will disappear forever.”

 

Carmilla sits up straighter, fists clenched as he smugly continues.

 

“You will cease to exist, if you want to do it with a diploma that’s up to you. I get paid either way and you, well you’ll be lucky if a community college takes you.” He lets out a harsh chuckle, pointedly ignoring the spark that flashed in her eyes.

 

“Six weeks Miss Karnstein, six weeks of best behaviour. Is that clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Carmilla says raising her hand in a mock salute.

 

Vordenburg glares at her, pointing to the door as he makes a shoo-ing motion. Carmilla rolls her eyes, making a point to slam it behind her. As soon as she was out of the office she breathes a sigh of relief, continuing to walk faster until she was outside, heading to the parking lot.

 

Her bike, which was definitely not a moped, stood out amongst the cars. She slips her helmet on, adjusting the bike before she sets off out of the school gates, her engine revving as she lets herself get lost in the rush of the wind and the way her surroundings blend into a pattern of blurring colour and shape. A cluster of thoughts swirl around Carmilla’s mind, replaying the day’s events as her thoughts circle back to Laura. Of course they do; Laura Hollis - lead reporter for the school newspaper, vice president of the school council and the most beautiful person Carmilla had ever seen. Who wouldn’t like Laura?! Sure she was stubborn and naive but there was a charm, a kindness that was so strong and it shook Carmilla to her very core. Laura Hollis was the only girl that could break through Carmilla’s defences and she didn’t even realise it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Careful of the stars!” Perry scolds, anxiously watching the others move the last of the star podiums into the designated decoration shed.

 

Perry and Laura had spent weeks rallying people to organise this year’s prom and finally they had finished, which just left storing the very heavy decorations. Naturally Laura had wrangled Lafontaine into helping with the promise to help them in their latest science experiment, being the sport’s captain for the girl’s basketball team Danny had immediately offered to help and with Danny came Wilson Kirsch the school’s star quarterback, human teddy bear and Laura’s oldest friend. Laura suspected he harboured a little crush on Danny - not that she could really blame him. Between the four of them and some of Kirsch’s “bros” they had successfully moved every decoration, under Perry’s watchful eye what with her being the President of the Prom Committee and all.

 

“Um- left a bit.”

 

“No, we need to move it to the right.” Laura corrects.

 

“That’s not your right Kirsch.” Danny snaps nudging him in the right direction.

 

“-And done! See, it’s all good D-Bear.” Kirsch grins as they lower the podium down and step back, all admiring the neat rows of brightly coloured and generously sparkled decorations.

 

The group turns to look at Perry, eagerly anticipating her approval.

 

“Are we finished now?”

 

“Well we still have to design a floor plan, then we need to sort out the voting system for prom royalties and don’t even get me started on the rota for selling tickets-” Perry rambles frantically waving her hands around as she paces back and forth.

 

Seeing four crestfallen expressions makes her stop, her gaze falls to Laura who gives her the thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

 

“-but we have plenty of time to discuss that,” she looks down at her checklist and then back to the group, her smile getting steadier “so, yes you are finished!”

 

Loud cheers erupt as Kirsch bends down to give Laura a high five.

 

“This is so cool, Silas is going to have the best prom.” Laura exclaims.

 

Laura's bright mood dimmed as the loud roar of a motorcycle sounds. She only has a few seconds to jump backwards, colliding into Kirsch who stumbles into Perry sending her tumbling to the ground. Laura grumbles as Carmilla races past, all flowing hair and eyeliner - not that Laura noticed or anything.

 

“One of these days the bitch will crash or get expelled. Fingers crossed for both.” Danny quips, a gleeful smile appearing at her own words.

 

Laura isn't sure why Danny's words leave such a sour taste in her mouth, shaking her head as she feels something close to guilt.

No.

She doesn't feel guilt. Carmilla is trouble and Laura certainly doesn't find her mysteriousness appealing.

Definitely not.

 

**....**

 

 

Laura stands, mixing the salad bowl - she would have chopped some cucumber or grated some carrot but her father didn't want her around sharp objects so she took her usual job of mixing the salad in an overly large bowl with a plastic spoon. She knew her father meant well even if she did think having her wear gloves while she stirred was being a little dramatic.  
  
As she stirs, her mind started to wander; thoughts of prom and her friends instantly crushed when she hears a motorcycle roaring from outside. Her thoughts flashing back to the obnoxious girl that crawled into her mind, she was always there, buzzing around like a mayfly. Today Carmilla had been particularly annoying - clicking her pen right by Laura's ear and throwing bits of newspaper so they cluttered her desk. If that hadn't been enough she had started humming and drawing rude doodles of their science teacher which had caused Laura to snort so loudly she'd been made to stay behind after class for disruption.  
  
It wasn't until her father shoots her a concerned look that Laura realises she's been tossing lettuce leaves all over the kitchen counter and aggressively stabbing the contents with her spoon.

  
  
"Laura Bear," Sherman begins, eyebrows knitting together with a confused frown, "could you please stop attacking our salad? There won't be any left at this rate!"

  
  
Laura smiles sheepishly, placing the bowl to the side.

  
  
"Sorry dad, I know how much you love salad with your lasagne." Laura jokes, grinning when her father scoffs in response.

  
  
Sherman waves his hand shushing his daughter as she giggles.

  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What's got you so worked up pumpkin?" He asks.

  
  
"Oh nothing really, just some bit-" she starts, eyes widening as she realises her words, "I mean this um- jerkface in my class."  

  
  
Sherman nods as Laura goes off on another tangent about this supposed jerkface, her hands flapping around as she animatedly rants. Sensing his daughter may never stop he leans forward, placing his hands on her shoulder and cutting her off.

  
  
"Oh honey-"

  
  
"-No, I'm serious dad she is the worst! All biker boots and her holier than thou attitude,” Laura exclaims dramatically, “did you know last week I saw her tearing down one of my prom posters! I worked really hard on those and she just tore it down. I mean who does that?!"

 

“Maybe she was thinking about the environment.” Sherman suggests.

 

“Pfft, I highly doubt that dad. Carmilla von Evil doesn’t give two flying monkeys about the environment, racing around on her dumb bike and flipping her stupid goddess-like hair around like nobody’s business.” Laura spits out, ignoring the way her father pales at the word ‘bike’.

 

“And you’ll never believe what Laf said to me; they said that I have a crush on Carmilla. As if!”

 

Sherman smirks at the utter look of disgust on his daughter’s face as she continues.

 

“Okay so she may be like Faith-from-Buffy type of hot but that doesn’t stop her from being a raging b- a raging bad person! She may be like the spawn of Satan but I’m not blind. Stop looking at me like that!” Laura snaps, arms folding defensively across her chest.

  
  
Sherman holds his hands up, still smiling as Laura huffs, stomping away to set the table. He holds back his laughter, approaching his pouting daughter with open arms.

 

Laura defiantly turns her head.

 

“Come on Laur,” he tries.

 

“No, I’m mad at you.” Laura retorts, ducking away as he reaches for her. She faces him with a glare, eyes narrowing when his eyes crinkle - a sure sign he’s about to laugh.

 

“Don’t.” She raises her finger in warning.

 

Sherman ignores her, stepping closer as she continues to glare at him. He pays her no attention, reaching forward and bringing her into a tight hug. It takes her all of a few seconds to relent and then she’s hugging him back. When they pull apart Laura is pouting again, looking up at him with doe eyes.

 

“You’re mean.”

 

“I didn't say anything.” Sherman says with an innocent smile.

 

Laura rolls her eyes playfully punching his shoulder as she walks back into the kitchen. Sherman follows just in time to reprimand his daughter for attempting to open the oven without supervision and then they are armed with plates marching back into the dining room; which is really just a small table - and tucking in.

 

“I don’t have a crush on her.”

 

“Okay honey.”

 

“I don’t.” Laura repeats.

 

“I believe you.”

 

“Good. Now let’s talk about that new phone you promised for graduation.” Laura says with a confident smile.

 

“Laura-” Sherman groans knowing this is another topic Laura won’t stop bringing up. He isn’t sure if Laura is even aware of her feelings for this mysterious Carmilla girl but ever since Laura came out to him he’s not heard her talk about anything or anyone else as much, he briefly considers buying her a phone as a distraction - no, he reasons: knowing his daughter he’d get a strongly worded 4 page message about how annoyingly beautiful and obnoxious Carmilla is. No. He would just have to wait for Laura to realise for herself.

 

* * *

 

Laura stands emotionless as she stares at the burnt rubble that used to be their prom decorations. She can faintly hear Perry's wailing as Lafontaine tries to calm her down. Kirsch’s face is scrunched in confusion and Danny just looks super pissed. Everything ruined, all of their hardwork and dedication turned into a pile of ash.

  
  
"I'm so sorry Hollis."

  
  
Laura can't even bring herself to smile at the soothing way Danny touches her shoulder. She brushes a few tears back, sighing as she looks at the mess.

  
  
"I can't believe someone would do this." Laura says with a hopeless expression.

  
  
"Whoever did this is going to pay." Danny replies, clenching her fist.

  
  
"M-maybe it was an accident." Kirsch adds, shrinking back when Danny glares at him.

  
  
Laura gives him an apologetic half-smile, stepping away from Danny and moving towards Laf and Perry. Perry's wailing has reduced to quiet sniffles, her head resting against Laf's shoulder as they gently rub her back.

  
  
"It'll be okay Perry." Laura says softly.

  
  
Perry sighs, shifting to look at Laura with unconvinced eyes.

  
  
"We- we can fix this." Laura tries again, her voice only wavering a little.

  
  
"I'm not so sure." Perry’s shoulders slump, her eyes brimming with tears as a defeated semi-pout sets upon her lips.

 

“Of course we can!” Laura bounces on the spot, her hands moving a mile a minute as she continues, addressing the group with a determined grin, “guys come on, we can totally fix this. It's just a bit of extra work and we have a great team!”

 

The others all stay silent, giving each other matching looks of exhaustion and exasperation, Laura’s confidence starts to droop.

 

Danny sighs. “Laura it's not just a bit of extra work for us. The decorations took us weeks, it took us months to get everything organised, to prepare. Whoever did this needs to pay, they need to put in the same effort we did.”

 

“I know, but how can we be so sure someone did this? What if Kirsch was right? What if it was an accident.” Laura questions desperately.

 

“Oh please,” Danny draws out the word with a harsh sneer, “Kirsch will be right when pigs fly!”

 

Kirsch makes an offended noise, pouting at the fiery redhead as Perry gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Danny carries on unfazed.

 

“Anyway, Laura my point is; this shouldn’t be your problem.”

 

“What are you talking about?! Of course this is my problem!” Laura’s hands are on her hips, eyes narrowing challengingly. “I get that it’ll be hard but if we all work together we can do this. We can’t let an accident like this ruin our prom.”

  
Danny barks out a laugh, shaking her head as Laura's frown grows deeper. "Laura please tell me you're not that naive. It wasn't an accident."

 

The patronising hint in her voice setting Laura's teeth on edge, Laura’s own words come out a bit snappier than intended.

  
  
"We don't _know_ that Danny." Laura turns to walk away, seemingly done with the conversation.

  
  
"Hollis come on,” Danny follows her, arms extending as she blocks Laura’s path. “Who's the one person who hates prom more than anyone?"

  
  
"You think Carmilla did this?" Laura exclaims, utter disbelief written across her face.

  
  
"You don't?!" Danny roars, looking back with the same level of disbelief.

 

They stand, staring at each other. Laura shifts uncomfortably as Danny continues to look at her as though she’s grown five heads. Another minute passes and Danny’s eyes soften, pulling her hands away as she takes a step back.

 

“I know you want to see the best in people,”  Danny smiles, “-and that’s great but please just think about it for a second. After everything _she’s_ done, is it really so hard to believe that she would do something like this?”

 

“I guess not.” Laura admits, toying with the hem of her sleeve. “Do you really think it was Carmilla?”

 

“I mean she hasn’t exactly been quiet about her hatred of prom. Then all that stuff with Ell and the fact she’s in detention every other day. Plus she’s a bitch, we all know that.”

 

Laura hums in response, unsure what to say when Danny has so clearly made her mind up. Thankfully Lafontaine’s voice makes her decision for her.

 

“Not that I don’t love all the Carmilla-bashing,” they say with a flat tone, “but maybe we could give not doing it a go, yeah.”

 

Laura fights the urge to smile as Danny gives them a cutting stare.

 

“Laf’s right, we _should_ be focusing on how we’re going to fix our decorations.” Laura claps her hands together.

 

“Laura I-”

 

“Prom is happening in just over a month, we can work before school and- and after school,”

 

Lafontaine shakes their head, “Frosh, I wish I could but- I have my internship coming up.”

 

Laura’s shoulders slump, turning to regard the rest of the group. Her cheery smile replaced with a disappointed frown as she takes in everyone’s crestfallen expressions.

 

“Is anyone free?” Laura questions.

 

“I’m sorry Laura, I have to help organise the school musical.” Perry responds, squeezing Laura’s shoulder.

 

Laura moves out of the embrace, looking at Kirsch with a hopeful smile.

 

Kirsch scratches his head, looking down at her with a frown. “This is like my hardest class Little Nerd, I’m wiped out.”

 

She looks at Danny who simply shakes her head; it’s enough to make Laura snap, her arms thrown up as anger courses through her body.

 

“No. No! We can’t just give up, we worked hard to make this prom special. I can do it, I can! How hard can it be?” Laura announces confidently.

 

“Laura, you shouldn’t have to do this. Carmilla destroyed them, she should be the one to fix them.” Danny pointedly states.

 

“What exactly did I destroy Beanstalk?”

 

Danny jerks around, her face contorting in anger as Laura’s does in confusion. Carmilla stands, leaning against the wall, arms folded as she raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in their direction. Her deep red lipstick popping as her lips draw in a tight frown. Laura licks her lips, eyes raking over Carmilla's sumptuous form as she shamefully checks her out. Laura’s eyes dance along the glimpses of ivory skin shimmering under the usual thick, black leather jacket and combat boots. Laura gulps taking in the sight of Carmilla’s exposed legs and the way her dark denim shorts hug her waist just right.

 

The sound of Danny's shrill voice brings Laura back to reality, her cheeks turning rosy when she realises just how long she's been wordlessly staring at Carmilla's lips. She quickly turns her head averting Carmilla’s gaze but she’s almost certain the colour of her cheeks gave her away - if Carmilla’s proud smirk is anything to go by.

 

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific Xena.” Carmilla lazily drawls.

 

“Don’t play the innocent with me! We know it was you!” Danny snaps.

 

Carmilla’s nose scrunches up and Laura can’t help but find her confused expression kind of adorable.

 

“Danny maybe we should-”

 

"You just couldn't let anyone else be happy, could you Elvira?!” Danny clenches her fists, “well you're not getting away with it!"

 

Carmilla chuckles, "What the frilly hell are you talking about?"

 

The laughter dies on Carmilla’s lips as her back collides with the wall a little rougher. Laura’s mouth falling open as Danny forcefully shoves Carmilla back again, a loud thud sounding at the impact.

 

“You’re a fucking bitch.” Danny snarls, arms raised ready to do it again.

 

Carmilla’s expression darkens and before Danny can move Carmilla’s fist smacks against her jaw. Danny yelps, hands clutching her jaw as she steps back putting space between them as she stares at Carmilla in shock.

 

Carmilla looks like she’s about to say something, stopping when Principal Vordenburg marches over a thunderous look upon his face.

 

"Miss Karnstein,” he chastises, “ two days after our chat and you're already causing trouble. I can't say I'm surprised."

 

Vordenburg laughs to himself, tutting when Carmilla goes to interrupt.

 

“Lawrence, are you alright?” He asks turning his back on Carmilla.

 

Laura can see Carmilla scowling and their eyes lock for the briefest of moments. Carmilla looks at her with an unreadable expression before she turns her attention back to the conversation.

 

“Just a little shaken up, we all are.” Her eyes cut to the side at Carmilla, accusatory, before her face shifts back to one that would elicit pity. "All of our prom decorations have been destroyed, the prom committee worked really hard on them."

  
  
"I am aware Miss Lawrence, the school is working hard to find the culprit responsible." Vordenburg says.

  
  
"Why bother? She's right here" Danny scoffs, throwing out a hand to gesture at Carmilla.

 

Laura could hear a pin drop as Danny’s words began to resonate, her eyes dart back and forth between Danny’s smug expression and the anger radiating from Carmilla, the tensing of her jaw betraying her apathetic exterior.

 

"Right, cause I don't have better things to do with my time than torch your _precious_ dance."  Carmilla spits out, lips curled with disgust.

 

“ENOUGH!” Vordenburg yells just as Danny goes to respond.

 

“Sir, if I may?” Laura questions with a meek smile, continuing when he waves his hand, “with prom only a few weeks away I want to get started on rebuilding our decorations, it will be down to me but I’m sure I can-”

 

“Aha!” Vordenburg smiles evilly, his fingers snapping in Carmilla’s direction. “I have a wonderful idea, you’re going to help Miss Hollis rebuild it.”

 

"What?" Carmilla splutters, drowned out as Laura also protests with an equally disgruntled "What?!"

 

The man claps his hands, blatantly ignoring their protesting. “This is perfect!”

 

“Sir, do you really trust her?!” Danny asks indignantly.

 

Vordenburg takes no notice, facing Carmilla with a victorious grin.

 

“As I was saying; Miss Karnstein you will help rebuild this prom to her specifications or I will expel you for destruction of school property.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Carmilla fires back defensively.

 

“Actually Miss Karnstein, I think you’ll find that I can.” Vordenburg smiles when she does nothing but glare in response, walking away with a smug skip in his step.

 

Laura doesn’t have the chance to react, watching as Carmilla stalks away without a word, leaving her to stand in bewilderment unsure how she feels about what will most likely become a very interesting development.

 


	2. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla start a rocky partnership where tensions rise, glee songs are sung and a splash of colour ensures for an entertaining turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Robin (aka @abjurethatwitch on tumblr)!

_♫Ohh, remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumblin' down♫_

  
  
Laura turns the volume up, foot tapping along to the beat as she waits. Her gaze shifts to the clock, a frown tugging at her lips as another second ticks by. Sighing, she grabs a sponge, carefully scrubbing the side of the soot-covered fountain - the one that the prom committee had spent months creating. As the beat picks up, her scrubbing increases, keeping in time with the rhythm. Not even one of her favourite songs being on can stop the bitter feeling rising within her. She tries to keep her eyes from flitting back to the clock. Five seconds pass, then ten, and Laura’s resistance is rapidly fading. Berating herself when she relents turning fully to watch the big hand tick, signifying another minute has passed, another minute she’s by herself.

  
  
_♫It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin♫_

  
  
"Of course she's late." Laura spits out the words, each word met with a vicious scrub. "turning up on time would ruin her precious reputation." Her cheeks puffing out in a slight pout of annoyance.

  
  
_♫Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace♫_

  
  
Laura scoffs at the lyrics, she just had to be surrounded by Carmilla - even when the girl wasn't there. She scrubs harder, angrily muttering, cursing Principal Vordenburg for doing this to her.   
  
****

**scrub.**  

  
  
"I bet she's loving this, making me wait around for her."   
  
****

**scrub.**

  
  
"incompetent, lazy, smug bit-" she cuts herself off, shaking her head as she scrubs. Letting the music take over as she tries to will her thoughts away from Carmilla.   


Sucking in a breath, she throws the sponge across the room.  The impact isn’t even satisfying as it falls limply on the ground.  She mutters a curse under her breath, glaring at it for a moment as though that will make it come back.  
  
When it doesn’t she stalks across the room to retrieve it, wringing it for a few moments in her hands.

 

The sponge isn’t a very good target for her annoyance though, and she feels it fading back some as she returns to her work, sighing softly.  The bits of the fountain that are cleaned already shine in the light, an elegant metallic blue shimmering like a halo.

 

_♫I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)♫_

 

The cleaning itself is pretty repetitive, sponge moving back and forth and allowing her mind to wander with the music. Laura doesn’t think twice when she turns the music up again, smiling as the song picks up.  She leans up to scrub at a tough stain towards the top of the fountain, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. Her head sways/bobs a bit to the music, pressing her tongue to her cheek as she works on a particularly hard bit to clean.  She doesn’t really notice at first when she starts humming along to the beat, her thoughts drifting to the many music marathons she’s spent with her father.

 

_♫And don't it feel good! I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure♫_

 

Her lips quirk up into a smile, her hips itching to move with the beat. Her eyes dart back and forth, her smile widening when she gages she’s still very much alone.

 

 _♫Oh now now!♫_   


Before Laura can stop herself her arms are moving, sponge and scrubbing instantly forgotten as she finds herself belting out the next lyrics, swinging her hips and waving her hands around in what could be considered dancing.

 

_♫I'm walking on sunshine, wooah♫_

 

Laura is aware of just how loudly she’s singing but who cares, it’s not like anyone is around much after school anyway. With that in mind she bops a little more furiously, dancing around the fountain (and almost colliding into the sweeping brush beside it).

 

_♫I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!_

_And don't it feel good!♫_

 

She screeches the last line, spinning around dramatically as she does. She instantly freezes, coming face to face with the last person she wants to see. Her body tenses, hands instinctively reaching out to bat at her phone willing for the song to finish. Her face scrunching as embarrassment floods through her, eyes locking with a rather bemused Carmilla Karnstein leaning in the doorway sporting her signature smirk.

 

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Laura scratches her neck, her eyes trained on the floor, wishing for the ground to swallow her up before her cheeks turn another shade of red.

 

“Glee, really Cupcake?!” Carmilla teases, scrunching her nose in disgust.

  
  
Laura's teeth click together, her inhale of breath already a sign she has a lot to say.

  
  
"Glee was a groundbreaking show for your information!” Laura begins matter-of-factly. “Not only did the show encompass typical high school drama but it provided a lot of diversity and a strong narrative," her hands wildly fly around as she continues her spiel, "I mean it covered so many important issues from homophobia and teen pregnancy to bullying and someone coming out as trans.”

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by Laura’s explanation, her lips twitching to contain a smile at the girl’s enthusiasm.

 

“Don't act all high and mighty hating on glee” Laura scoffs, points her finger accusingly, “the show was good for its time and the songs are still fantastic!"

 

“Don’t insult Glee infront of the Cupcake, noted.” Carmilla mock salutes, walking further into the room.

 

Laura remains frozen for a few minutes unsure how to respond, deciding to focus on the task at hand she steels herself. She takes a breath and calmly crosses the space, stopping in front of Carmilla, an expectant look on her face. When all Carmilla does is raise an eyebrow, Laura continues as if nothing had happened.

 

“Okay, now you're here -albeit you did arrive late.”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes at the obvious disapproval in Laura's tone but remains silent, beckoning slightly for her to carry on.

 

“Anyway, we have lots to do. Things that don't involve you mocking my perfectly normal song choices,” Laura gives Carmilla a pointed stare. “We need to sort through the fabrics, scrub the fountain and dust the decorations-” She says, counting off each individual task on her fingers as she went. “Then we need to design a bunch of new signs, polish the tiles, decide on a disco ball, order and string up the lights and-”

 

Laura’s words trail off as Carmilla steps closer, her eyes following the way Carmilla’s hand lingers near her shoulder. She sees a flicker of hesitation in Carmilla’s eyes before it’s gone and then Carmilla’s hand is resting on her shoulder. Laura's breath catches, heat rushing to her cheeks as hazel eyes lock with rich chocolate ones.

 

“Slow down Sunshine,” Carmilla smirks, her voice full of mischief, “talk any faster and your head will explode.”

 

Laura isn't sure how anyone can focus, not with Carmilla's warm breath, with their faces only millimeters apart, with Carmilla’s deep brown eyes boring into her.. She's never noticed how soft they are.

 

The sound of Carmilla's voice calling her name draws her out of her thoughts. The questioning expression on her face told Laura she'd been repeating it for a while.

 

“Sorry.” Laura mumbles, shrugging away from Carmilla’s touch.

 

Carmilla steps back, arms held up in surrender. Laura can't stand the guilty look in her eyes. Not for the first time, she feels her heart ache for Carmilla Karnstein.

 

“Ahem- yeah anyway let's just get on with it. We're already behind schedule.” Laura moves past her, scrubber brush already in hand by the time Carmilla has turned around.

 

“What do you need me to do, oh wise and fearless leader?” Carmilla drawls, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Laura narrows her eyes, quickly remembering why she despised the girl so much. She taps her chin, pretending to think it over.

 

“Why don't you take those drapes from that corner and put them over there.” Laura quips, motioning with her hand as she speaks. “Think you can manage that?”

 

Carmilla sneers, giving her a lazy salute and marching over to the large rolls of fabrics. She hoists the largest roll over her shoulder, letting out a little huff, and carries it across the room, seeming to barely break a sweat

 

Laura goes back to scrubbing, her attention drifting back to Carmilla, watching as she shrugs her jacket off to reveal a simple maroon tank top that gives Laura an excellent excuse to drool over Carmilla's biceps. She absentmindedly licks her lips, running a hand through her hair as Carmilla flexes before going to grab another roll.

 

The brush slips from Laura's hand before she can stop it, flinching when it clatters to the ground. Carmilla falters, steadying the roll in her arms as she pivots.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Laura shakes her head a little too violently, whipping around to avoid Carmilla's curious gaze. When Carmilla resumes her movements Laura grabs the brush refusing to look back at Carmilla in fear of humiliating herself further. She manages to avoid staring for all of 3 minutes, her resolve breaking when she hears Carmilla groan. Laura sneaks a glance, immediately regretting it when she catches sight of Carmilla stretching, her tank top riding up and showing a flash of the abs Laura has heard many rumours about. She can't help the way her eyes glaze over, Carmilla's annoying but Laura's not blind. Carmilla looks up just as Laura pretends to busy herself with scrubbing. Unfortunately she isn't quick enough and Carmilla easily crosses the space, arms folded defensively.

 

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

 

“Full of yourself much?!” Laura scoffs, mirroring Carmilla's posture.

 

“Cut the crap Cupcake.” Carmilla snaps. “I nearly dropped your precious curtains because you couldn't keep your eyes off of my ass.”

 

“What- no! I was not checking out your ass.” Laura sputters angrily.

 

“mhmm sure.” Carmilla laughs, smirking when Laura shoots a glare at her.

 

“I wasn't.” Laura repeats, uncertainty clouding her tone.

 

Carmilla smiles, leaning into Laura's space. She taps her finger lightly against Laura's nose, grinning when Laura slaps her hand away, an angry pout forming.

 

“You're such a-” Laura cuts herself off, shaking her head.

 

“Ooh, say it.” Carmilla teases.

 

“Just get back to work Carmilla.” Laura says, finality in her tone.

 

Carmilla frowns, unsure how to react to the coldness in Laura's voice. After receiving no response she decides to return to her job, making sure she's as noisy as possible in the process. They spend the rest of the time trading obnoxious loud noises as they go about their work.

 

When 6 o’clock chimes Carmilla packs her bag at lightning speed, waltzing out the door without so much as a goodbye. It takes Laura several minutes to catch up to her, sweaty and panting whilst Carmilla looks like a goddess hopping on her motorcycle.

 

“Forget something?” Carmilla asks without looking up.

 

“We st-start at 3pm every d-day.” Laura says between breaths.

 

Carmilla pulls her helmet on, revving the engine just as Laura goes to speak again.

 

“Don't be late. See you tomorrow, 3pm sharp!” Laura repeats, practically shouting over the hum of Carmilla’s engine.

 

Laura smiles hopefully, stopping when Carmilla simply rides off without a word, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

 

“Great, that's just great.” Laura mutters to herself, unable to keep a scowl from forming. She sighs, hoping her next meeting with Carmilla goes smoother.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t.

In fact, they had only got worse and suddenly thoughts of beautiful and very annoying punk girls were consuming Laura’s mind, not that her friends seemed to notice in the slightest. Laura tried to keep her feelings about Carmilla to herself but after yet another aggravating session she was ready to burst.

 

Laura walked with a furious skip in her step, her mind reeling as she thought about her afternoon with Carmilla. She had foolishly thought Carmilla would spend their sessions helping but as it turns out that that was far too much to ask, instead she found that Carmilla had somehow managed to become even more annoying - their time together quickly driving Laura insane. Laura left as soon as she could; concerned she might commit murder if Carmilla popped her gum one more time.

 

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, glancing at the Hufflepuff watch on her wrist in despair. Of course she was late, she had to take the long route to avoid the motorcycle demon that is Carmilla. Laura steels herself pushing the cafe door open. Her friends notice her immediately, yelling her name in various greetings. Deciding to get a drink before their inevitable interrogation; she's greeted by their usual server Matska, more commonly known as Mattie. Matska “Mattie” Belmonde was an enigma, tall and elegant but full of a playful energy that Laura couldn't quite wrap her head around. She liked Mattie, when they weren't debating over how much sugar is too much sugar, that is.

 

“Your usual, Gidget?” Mattie said, already starting to prepare the drink before Laura even begun to respond.

 

The nicknames - why couldn't Laura be free of the nicknames? - So far she'd been called: Cupcake, Creampuff, Sundance, Sunshine, Pop-Tart and now Gidget. What was it with attractive yet annoying people giving her weird nicknames?!

 

Mattie smiles in a teasing way and Laura hates that it reminds her of Carmilla. She shakes the thought away, smiling when Mattie slides her drink over the counter.

 

“The sugar mountain special.” Mattie announces, earning an eye roll in response.

 

Laura gives her the money, making sure to put a decent amount in the tip jar. She smiles fondly at the cup’s design, looking back up to see Mattie watching her with a curious expression.

 

“Today's design is really beautiful,” Laura says raising the cup as though to emphasise her point, “I love the way the colours blend together to form a galaxy of stars.”

 

“My sister loves the stars, I think this design is my favourite of hers.” Mattie responds with a proud smile.

 

Laura's thumb traces over the swirl of stars.

 

“Well your sister is very talented.” Laura agrees.

 

They share a small smile and then Laura retreats with a wave, walking over to join her friends. She slips in the empty seat between Kirsch and Mel. Melanippe “Mel” Callis: Captain of the girls hockey team “Summer Society” - Laura is her best shooter. The two had a bit of a rocky start but after Laura helped the team win the championship match Mel had softened and the two had been friends ever since. Mel looks relieved as soon as she sits down, clearly thankful Kirsch can turn his attention to someone else.

 

“You made it.” Perry greets cheerfully.

 

“Finally.” Lafontaine adds with dramatic intonation.

 

Laura feels her anger firing up once more, oblivious to the shared groans around the table as she starts to explain.

 

“Guess who didn't show up on time, again?!”

 

Kirsch goes to reply when Laura interjects-

 

“Carmilla, that's who! Can you believe it? She has the nerve to show up 40 minutes late, no apology, nothing.” Laura shakes her head in disbelief, continuing on without waiting for a response.

 

“-then she decided to use the origami stars as batting practice and proceeded to flick them at my head!”

 

“and she didn't get detention?” Mel retorts with barely controlled sarcasm.

 

“I know!” Laura exclaims completely oblivious to Mel’s deadpan expression.

 

“After that she started playing her angry existential punk rock music - if you can even call it that,” she scoffs remembering the way the singer practically screamed the lyrics in every song Carmilla played, “-I mean who just starts playing music when another person is talking to them. She is quite frankly the rudest, most obnoxious-”

 

A french fry smacking her in the face interrupts her rambling. Laura glares at an all too innocent looking Lafontaine.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

“We don’t need a play-by-play, crushes on Vampires.” Laf replies with an exasperated sigh.

 

Laura’s face flushes a deep scarlet, her jaw slack as she struggles to form the right words.

 

Perry pats her arm, squeezing it gently. “You have been talking about her a lot honey.”

 

“What- no I haven’t!” Laura fires back with a defensive pout.

 

Laf sits up with a smug smile, speaking with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"Oh really. Let's just go over the last week. According to the check marks I've been mentally making you've now mentioned her.... how many times was it Mel?”

 

“37.”

 

They grin as Laura stares incredulously.

 

“Oh ya, 37 times. Not including the 18 messages I received about Carmilla’s distracting,” they cough, picking their next word carefully, “...assets.”

 

Laura slumps in her chair, folding her arms and pouting.

 

“On Tuesday you ranted for 45 minutes about Carmilla insulting your posters.” Mel comments, smirking when Laura sinks down more as Laf sniggers.

 

Laura huffs going to speak when Lafontaine interjects. “You told Kirsch you wanted to push her in the fountain.”

 

“Well _she_ called Doctor Who lame!” Laura exclaims quickly, her hands moving to emphasise her point.

 

Mel and Laf immediately start to cackle, wiping away tears as Laura sends daggers their way.

 

“Why don't we get back to talking about prom.” Perry suggests, giving Lafontaine a sharp look.

 

Laura feels a sense of relief wash over her, making a mental note to give Perry an extra long hug when they depart.

 

Just as they breach the topic of everyone's outfits the door swings open, the bell above chiming and Laura's mood instantly perks up as Danny Lawrence steps through.

 

“Hey guys!”  She says though her eyes never leaving Laura's makes it clear who she's really greeting.

 

Laura beams at Danny, shuffling closer to Mel to make room for her. Mel and Laf share a grimace, neither particularly fond of the redhead.

 

“Practice ran over,” Danny explains, “I hope you guys didn't start without me.”

 

“-Of course we wouldn’t!” Laura says cheerfully.

 

“Start what? We’re just hanging out.” Mel asks at the same time.

 

Danny ignores her, shifting her body to face Laura (and hitting Kirsch in the face with her hair in the process).

 

Kirsch’s noise of alarm falls on deaf ears as Danny addresses Laura with an eager enthusiasm.

 

“How did your session with Morticia go?”

 

The others share a collective groan, all shooting Danny pleading looks as Laura’s face contorts back into frustration.

 

Danny takes one glance at Laura’s expression and laughs.

 

“Oh, what did she do now?” The tone was relaxed, but so ready to throw down.

 

“What _hasn’t_ she done is more like it.” Laura retorts bitterly.

 

Mel and Laf exchange a long suffering glance, neither able to hide the level of done they were. Even Perry looks exhausted; forcing an interested smile as Laura recalls the days incidents.

 

“Did I tell you guys I was getting a dog?” Kirsch excitedly chirps.

 

“That's great Wilson.” Perry replies matching his enthusiasm.

 

Kirsch grins, eager to engage Laf and Mel in the conversation.

 

“He's a little retriever from the shelter, Casey said I'd be a perfect match for the little pup-bro.” He says with pride.

 

“Pup-bro, really beefcake?!” Mel quips, no real malice behind her words.

 

Kirsch sticks his tongue out at her. “He’s so cute and this weekend he’ll be mine!”

 

“Kirsch, could you shut up?! I can’t hear Laura.” Danny hisses facing him with a cutting glare.

 

Laura is too far in her rant to register his puppy-like expression. The others take in Kirsch’s crestfallen expression, Laf and Mel glaring at the back of Danny’s head as Perry squeezes his arm.

 

“C’mon brotein shake, I’ll buy you a donut.” Mel smiles shooting another heated glare Danny’s way as she leads Kirsch away.

 

“We’ll help.” Perry adds, grabbing Laf’s wrist and gently pulling them away.

 

Danny relaxes more as the others leave, her arm resting on the back of Laura’s chair as she revels in the passionate way Laura speaks.

 

Laura stops mid sentence, looking up in confusion unsure when the others left the table.

 

“Did the others leave?” Laura asks, looking around Danny and finding no one.

 

“Said something about a donut,” Danny shrugs it off, “so, you were telling me about Karnstein’s lack of boundaries…” she probes, nodding at Laura to continue.

 

Laura sighs, feeling a new wave of exhaustion hit and becoming less interested in bitching about Carmilla with every word she said. Luckily Danny doesn’t seem to notice or at least she didn’t care, clearly content in taking over the conversation. Laura nods along, humming in response as she types out an apology-filled message to the others, sending it with the promise of a movie marathon and free pizza at her place at the weekend. She briefly thinks about inviting Danny but thinks better of it, she needs to make up for ranting about Carmilla too much so having Danny there would only set her off again. She had to stop thinking about Carmilla; she just had to.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, Laura doesn’t bother scolding Carmilla’s late arrival. Mel had told her to focus on her task, to be in control and Laura was nothing if not determined. She was going to get the prom decorations finished with or without Carmilla’s help. She casts a glance at Carmilla, trying and failing not to roll her eyes at the way she oh so casually flips the pages of her stupid philosophy book.

Still, Laura remains silent.

She can do this.

 

She grabs one of the paint buckets, carrying it to the table with the banners. Today was all about painting the many papermache stars Laura wanted to cascade from the ceiling. She groans at the weight as she heaved it onto the table, completely oblivious to the piercing eyes following her every movement. When she turns to grab a brush, Carmilla’s attention quickly flits back to her book. She pretends to care what’s on the page but she can’t help the way her focus pulls back to Laura. Only this time she’s too slow, looking up to find Laura watching her with that adorable smug smile. Carmilla hates that she loves Laura’s smile.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, was the sight of me working my socks off too distracting for you?” Laura teases.

 

Carmilla smiles despite herself.

 

“Good, now I've got your attention.” Laura takes Carmilla's expression as a victory, continuing with determination.

 

“You're are going to help me. So pick up a paint brush and start painting that pile of stars.” Laura commands, her confident tone leaving no room for argument.

 

Carmilla makes a show of closing her book, walking slowly to the rest of the paint buckets. She picks the one containing dark midnight blue paint, carrying it to an empty table across from the one Laura's working at.

 

Laura watches Carmilla painting lazy strokes captivated by the ease in her movements. The way Carmilla lets the brush lightly spiral to create a swirl of colours is impressive, it reminds Laura of the art on the coffee cups, the thought making her smile as she works.

The two work in a comfortable silence for a while, the only sound Laura’s soft humming and the gentle stroke of paint brushes on cardboard.

 

Laura is so engrossed in her own painting she doesn’t notice as Carmilla walks over, paint brush in hand. She reaches around Laura to grab the un-opened jar of glitter, her brush skimming Laura’s sleeve (and leaving a trail of dark blue paint) as she retreats.

 

“Ugh, what the heck?!” She glares at the offending paint in disgust.

 

Carmilla has already returned to her painting, seemingly oblivious. She doesn’t feel Laura’s eyes boring into the back of her head or even register something has happened until she feels something wet and slimy hit her shoulder. She whips around to see Laura smiling innocently at her, twirling a paintbrush in her hand.

 

“What the frilly hell was that?” Carmilla raises an expectant eyebrow.

 

“You started it.” Laura fires back, pointing to her arm with an unimpressed frown.

 

“Mine was an accident!”

 

“Well I figured you needed some colour in your life.” Laura retorts with a cheeky grin.

 

“Is that right?” Carmilla asks, taking a dangerous step closer.

 

Laura holds up her brush, taking a protective stance eyeing Carmilla warily. Carmilla pulls her arm back just as Laura raises hers, holding them over her face and leaving the rest of her body unprotected. The paint hits her stomach with a loud splodge and the sound of Laura’s shocked gasp echoes around the room.

 

It takes Laura a few seconds to recover before a devilish smirk appears on her face. Carmilla is still chuckling at Laura’s shocked expression when, with vampire-like speed, Laura launches her own paint, pouting when Carmilla dodges it at the last second and it hits her shoe instead.

 

“Wha- how did you-” Laura looks bewildered at Carmilla’s victory.

Carmilla glances down at her paint-covered boot, something in her expression changing for a split second. Laura can’t quite make out why Carmilla’s expression makes her heart hurt, something about the sadness hidden between those dark brown eyes. Just as quickly as it appears it vanishes, replaced by a devious glint.

 

She starts edging towards Laura,quickening her pace as Laura walks backwards breaking into a run as Carmilla attacks. Laura squeals as Carmilla swipes, paint smearing across her arm.

 

“Oh you’re going to pay for that!” Laura yells, ditching her paintbrush and dipping a hand into the nearest paint bucket.

 

Carmilla’s eyes widen as she tries to duck behind a table. Laura silently tiptoes behind (having a protective father meant she had perfected the art of sneakery), she steals a breath patiently waiting for Carmilla to stand up before her hands reach out smearing bright gold paint across Carmilla’s exposed neck.

 

“Get back here!” Carmilla calls after her.

Carmilla launches a large handful of blue paint, her head thrown back in childlike laughter when it oozed down Laura’s back. She doesn’t expect Laura to recover so quickly. Laura crosses the space, her hands on her hips as Carmilla bites back another laugh.

 

“You think that’s funny Karnstein?” Laura teases, smiling when Carmilla shakes her head the twitch in her lips giving her away.

 

Laura leans forward wiping her messy hand over Carmilla’s cheek and leaving a trail of paint across her forehead.

 

Carmilla retaliates by dipping her hand in the paint and smearing it over Laura’s nose.

 

Laura pouts as it drips down her front. She stills as Carmilla’s hand touches her face, her expression softening when Carmilla wipes some of the paint away effectively stopping it from reaching her mouth. There’s a kindness in Carmilla’s eyes that Laura’s never seen before, she can’t fathom why it makes her heart race.

No she can't be feeling things.

Her feelings are not soft and squishy.

 

So she does what any logical person trying to deny their feelings does - she pours the entire tub of glitter over Carmilla's head.

 

Carmilla shakes her hair flicking specks of glitter onto Laura. The sun shines through the window catching the glitter in the light. Laura internally curses at how the glitter frames Carmilla's head like a halo. Her eyes dart from Carmilla's hair, to her paint covered clothes then back to her face. It takes all of a few seconds before they both crack up, carefree laughter breaking the silence.

 

“I can't believe you did that.” Laura says between giggles.

 

Carmilla's eyes widen, clutching her chest is mock offense. “You were the one who decided to glitterfy me.”

 

“Did you just say glitterfy?” Laura smirks, biting her lip to contain a giggle.

 

“Shut up.” Carmilla mumbles with a pout.

 

Laura isn’t sure if it’s the pout or something else that makes her step closer. Their laughter stopping, apprehension and uncertainty clouding the air. Carmilla’s gaze drops to her lips. Holy hufflepuff, is Carmilla going to kiss her? Why does that thought excite her? She tilts her head, starting to close the distance when-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

They break apart, putting space between one another as they turn to the intruder. Danny stands opposite, her face almost as red as her hair and her arms folded.

 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Danny asks, more like bellows. Her gaze locked on Carmilla.

 

“We’re painting.” Laura chuckles, holding up her paint-covered hands as proof.

 

Danny completely ignores her, eyes narrowing as she speaks.

 

“Look at all the mess you made!”

 

“Wasn’t just me Sunshine.” Carmilla lingers on the last word, smirking when Laura flushes slightly and slaps her on the shoulder

 

Danny’s fists clench, disgust evident in her expression as she stares at Laura’s hand still lingering near Carmilla’s shoulder. Laura quickly removes it, not that Danny notices.

 

“You just love destroying people's hard work. Oh but you couldn't just burn our decorations, that wasn't enough for you was it?! You're despicable.” Danny spits the words, each more biting than the last.

 

Carmilla lets out an exasperated sigh, lips pressed together as she brings a hand up to massage her temples. She turns to Laura, words tensed out through a tight-lipped smile.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Creampuff.”

 

Laura watches Carmilla leave with a troubled expression, unsure whether to tell her to stay, to say something - anything. Instead she says nothing, eyes fixed on her with an expression closest only to longing as Carmilla leaves without another word.

 

“Can you believe her?” Danny says with an incredulous expression.

 

Laura turns around, shaking her head in disbelief as Danny remains completely oblivious to the annoyance radiating from her. She holds back her scoff as Danny continues. Maybe if she doesn’t say anything Danny will take the hint and talk about something else.

  
“Who the hell does she think she is?!” _Maybe not._

**_..._ **

 

Laura walks faster, unable to hide the frustration on her face when Danny immediately catches up.

****

“I cannot believe her, just ignoring everything I said like that.” Danny says for the second time since they started walking.

****

Laura hums in agreement, avoiding eye contact with Danny and staring at the sunset. Her mind going into overdrive as she replays what happened with Carmilla, _almost_ happened. She can faintly hear Danny talking but she doesn’t care to listen to the inevitable bitching. She can’t focus on that, not when she can still feel the warmth of Carmilla’s breath; when she can see those rich chocolate eyes boring into her soul. Why did she like having Carmilla do close? Why did she lean in? Eugh- why is Danny still ranting?

****

Laura quickens her pace, silently praying she can speed up enough to ditch Danny altogether. Of course she isn’t that lucky.

****

“I don’t know what any of the girls see in Carmilla.”

****

“Me neither.” A bold-faced lie. Laura knows exactly what girls see in Carmilla, how could she not?

****

Laura is thankful when they enter the library. She can hear the whispers, can feel the stares as she drips wet paint onto the nice, clean carpet. The paint that has started to dry flakes off as she walks but she doesn’t care, hurriedly scurrying into the elevator and aggressively pressing the buttons. She breathes a sigh of relief when the door slides before Danny can jump in, screaming seconds later when Danny’s arm reaches it just before it can close.

****

Danny steps inside with a smile, “that was close, I nearly missed it.”

****

“Yeah, nearly.” Laura grumbles, busying herself with shaking off some of the excess paint.

****

A minute goes by in an awkward silence, only the quiet drip of paint hitting the floor can be heard. It’s peaceful, Laura foolishly lets herself relax regretting it when Danny breaks the silence once again.

****

“We should report her to Vordenburg.”

****

“It’s only paint Danny.” Laura rolls her eyes.

****

“Only paint? Only-”

****

Laura can’t hear the rest of Danny’s repetitive bemoaning over the elevator ding, she practically jumps out.

****

“Wait- Laura wait up!” Danny calls after her.

****

Laura speeds up, hastily turning round the corner when Danny approaches. She ducks through the shelves until she gets to the line of small sound-proof pods students use when doing group work. She briefly glances over her shoulder to see Danny literally running to keep up and a small part of her hopes that Danny will trip over a stack of books.

****

Kirsch spots her first, waving and pointing to the empty seat beside him. Laura’s smile becomes more genuine, stepping into the pod and sitting down. Thankfully the translucent glass walls hide her colourful appearance from the rest of the library, for now at least. He grins at her, taking in her paint-splattered appearance and chuckling. Lafontaine and Mel quickly join in, their laughter gradually getting louder and harder to control when Perry hands Laura a wad of tissues helping her dab some of the wet paint. Laura can’t help but laugh along, her spirit lifting at their confused and bemused expressions.

****

Laura’s glance drifts sideways, shoulders tensing when Danny enters the pod. Danny looks at her with pleading eyes and then looks at the only available seat - on the other side of Kirsch - in disgust. She sits down, leaning around Kirsch to try to engage Laura.

****

“You didn’t let me finish Laura.”

****

“I don’t want to keep talking about it. Could you please just drop it?” Laura replies irritably.

****

Danny leans back with a huff, arms folded across her chest defensively. The air in the pod is tense and everyone can feel it, nobody wanting to interfere. Laura grabs a textbook from the desk, flipping it open and raising it to hide her scowl. She locks eyes with Mel,shaking her head at the concerned look she receives. Flecks of paint sprinkle over the page at the movement and she fights the urge to laugh, content in soaking in the silence.

****

“So, what’s with the new look Frosh?” Lafontaine asks after a few minutes.

****

“Yeah, isn’t it a bit early for pride?” Kirsch teases nudging Laura playfully.

****

Laura sticks her tongue out, playfully shoving his shoulder.

****

“Blame Carmilla for that one. She attacked Laura.” Danny states, anger flashing through her eyes.

****

Laura gives Danny a withered look, “she did not attack me.”

****

“Elvira decided to destroy Laura’s hardwork and her clothes,” Danny continues, her voice getting louder with each word, “you’re lucky the paint didn’t get in your eye!”

****

“Then I'd wear an eyepatch,” Laura says with a serious expression, “we were just doing it to break the eyes.”

****

Kirsch breaks into a grin, wiggling his eyebrows and adopting a mock serious look.

****

“ _Eye_ see what you did there.”

****

“ _Really_ Kirsch?!” Danny chided, rolling her eyes so hard Laura fears her face may stay that way.

****

“No need to _lash_ out Lawrence.” Laf deadpans, their eyes never leaving the book they're reading.

****

“You guys are so immature.” Danny groans, struggling to remain composed.

 

Laura sighs, turning to face Danny with a tired look.

****

“We’re just having some fun Danny, you remember what fun is right?” Laura says with a sarcastic smile.

****

“What?! Of course I do!” Danny retorts snappily.

****

“Obviously not, if you have to ruin everyone else's.” Laura states bluntly.

****

A hurt expression flashes through Danny's eyes, shifting to one of desperation and anger.

****

“C’mon you know that's not fair. All I'm saying is Carmilla shouldn't be allowed to get away with starting a paint fight like that,” Danny stresses the words, “it's immature, not to mention danger-”

****

“She didn't start it.”

****

“You don't need to cover for her Hollis.” Danny says with sympathetic eyes.

****

“I'm not. Carmilla didn't start the fight, I did.”

****

“What the fuck? How could you be so reckless Laura?!” Danny roars, her fists slamming on the table.

****

The action makes both Laura and Perry startle. Lafontaine watching with wary eyes and Kirsch shrinking back in his seat.

****

“Danny stop.” Laura says firmly.

****

“No I won't!” Danny replies forcefully, her hand balling into a fist. “I'm not going to let Elvira Mistress of snark ruin all of our hard work. What don't you understand when I say she's an awful person?! She's just going to hurt you, you have to let me help you. Please Laura.”

****

“Have to let you? Because it's your job to protect me?!” Laura exclaims incredulously.

****

“I care about you, of course it's my job!”

****

Laura gets an unreadable look on her face. The other 3 sharing concerned and apprehensive glances. The mood in the room shifting as Laura speaks, her tone lowered in a calm rage.

****

“I’m not a child Danny. I am not a damsel in need of saving and you are not a superhero.”

****

“I know that Laura, I-”

****

“No, I don’t think you do know. You are so consumed by this need to be a hero that you don’t see how that suffocates me.”

****

Laura can see hurt flickering in Danny’s eyes but she can’t stop, she needs to do this.

****

“I don’t want or need you to protect me, I’m more than capable of doing that myself. Carmilla didn’t do anything wrong, we had fun and I am not going to apologise for enjoying myself. Did you know that today was the first day I managed to get Carmilla to actually help me?”

****

Danny looks to the others for help,deflating when she sees them watching the interaction with a mixture of shock and intrigue, she thinks she sees a hint of amusement behind Lafontaine’s stoic expression.

****

“She smiled today, a real smile instead of a scowl. All that tension and hostility was gone because we let go, we had fun. Last time I checked that isn’t a crime. Maybe if you quit being a judgemental jerk you might have some too!” Every word ground out, becoming louder than the one before.

****

Danny’s jaw goes slack, Perry letting out the gasp Danny's too shocked to. It takes another minute of wordless movements for Danny to recover, her tone full of the self pity and desperation that Laura's come to despise.

****

“How can you say that to me Laura? All I want to do is help you and you’re throwing that in my face. You need people like me to look after you.”

****

Danny reaches for Laura’s hand, recoiling when Laura sharply pulls her hand away. Laura stands up, glaring coldly at Danny.

****

“No, what I _need_ is to be as far away from you as possible.”

****

Laura turns away from Danny, her expression softening considerably as she addresses the others.

****

“Laf, Perry, I’ll meet you guys tomorrow morning for coffee.”

****

“I’ll bring the flashcards.” Perry responds cheerfully.

****

Laura returns the smile before turning to Kirsch.

****

“Kirsch, don’t forget my dad wants you to come for dinner on Friday.”

****

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. You know I love Sherman’s gravy.”

****

Laura can’t fight the laugh at the little fist pump Kirsch does afterwards. Without a second glance Laura starts moving towards the exit making sure to say goodbye to everyone but Danny.

****

“Laura c’mon, where are you going?” Danny tries, a pleading whine in her tone.

****

Laura pivots, arms folded defensively across her chest as she speaks.

****

“Home, to my dad - last time I checked I only had one.” Laura responds, her words biting and cold.

****

She turns on her heel, striding from the pod with a self assured smile. Maybe she should feel some form of guilt for being so harsh but she doesn’t feel guilty, not even a little bit. Laura can hear Danny calling after her, but she doesn’t turn back, she keeps walking knowing she made the right decision.

Her mind flitting back to Carmilla, for some reason she feels like Carmilla would be proud of her for standing up to Danny. The thought gives her a rush that she isn’t ready to explore.

All Laura knows is that she wants it to continue.


	3. Under the bright moon where I'll wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laura seems even more tightly-wound than usual Carmilla suggests an activity destined to cheer her up. What's a little B&E between sort-of friends?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the fantastic Robin (@abjurethatwitch on tumblr) !

By the time Carmilla gets there it's already 15 minutes past 3. The moment she spots Laura she can almost feel the anger radiating off her. Carmilla shoots her a concerned look when Laura says nothing about Carmilla's late arrival, proceeding to continue dusting the base of the fountain. She cautiously approaches the fountain, standing with a safe distance between them. 

 

“We start every day at 3.”  _ There it is. _

 

“Creampuff, it’s only 15 minutes. I’m here aren’t I?” Carmilla reasons. 

 

Laura pauses, looking like she’ll say something but doesn’t. She shakes her head, turning her attention back to the task at hand. Carmilla sighs, unsure what to say or how to fill the suddenly awkward silence. 

 

“So, what’s this supposed to be anyway?” Carmilla rakes her eyes over the fountain, lightly running her fingers over the dusty tiles. 

 

“It’s a celestial fountain.” Laura says, gesturing for Carmilla to move so she can dust the next section. 

 

Carmilla steps back, bending down to look at the wire attached to it. “Well, it’ll leak all over the celestial floor unless you purge the line and unclog the intake.” 

 

Laura turns to look at her, her face a mixture between impressed and annoyance. 

 

“I know.” Laura responds stiffly, turning away before Carmilla can see the blush colouring her cheeks. 

 

“Can you just get on with securing the cosmic canopies?” Laura snaps, letting out a frustrated huff, “we're already behind schedule due to your  _ tardiness _ .”

 

Carmilla stiffens, paling at the way Laura spits the words. When she doesn’t move Laura groans, throwing the sponge she was using to dust aside. 

 

“Holy Hufflepuff, how hard can it be?” Laura throws her hands up, anger flaring with every word. “Are you really that opposed to prom that you can’t hang up a piece of cloth without a layer of apathy?!”

 

“Cupcake, relax alright? It's just prom.” Carmilla tries, brows knitted together, her lips pulled into a frown.

 

“Just prom?!” Laura roars, repeating the words. 

 

“Yeah: lame DJ, balloons, all the forced heteronormativity.” Carmilla lists off, a bored expression on her face. 

 

Laura gasps, each word feeling like a personal attack. Her anger increasing as Carmilla continues. 

 

“Dates have to spend way too much money on limos and crappy corsages. It's all just a waste of time, not something to get so upset about.” 

 

Laura's face scrunches up, her hands shaking as she struggles to compose herself. 

 

“A lot of people worked really hard to make prom special. You don't get to act as though you're better than people because they're excited about something. “

 

“Laura that's not-” 

 

"Well some things do matter and I'll fight for what I believe in," Laura snarls jabbing her finger at Carmilla, "even if you won't." 

  
  
Carmilla shifts raising one eyebrow .

  
  
"Prom is a future people can look forward to." Laura continues stepping into Carmilla's space, the anger visible in her eyes. 

  
  
Carmilla scoffs, "Right, I forgot twinkly lights solve everything. I don't get you Hollis." A hint of a smirk lingers at the corner of her mouth. 

  
  
Laura's eyes darken, Carmilla knows she's hit a chord maybe gone too far but she really doesn't understand Laura's obsession with prom. 

  
  
"That's because you probably don't have a future!" Laura all but spits at her.

 

Carmilla's smirk falters her eyebrows knit together and she pulls her lip into her mouth to stop the tears that are springing into her eyes. Laura's eyes widen, her hand clamping over her mouth staring in shock. Her face softens as guilt floods through her. She wordlessly stares, her heart clenching at the look of utter despair written across Carmilla's face. When she finally finds her voice Carmilla is walking away, slamming the door for good measure. Laura slumps against the fountain, running a hand through her hair as she lets the impact of her words sink in. 

 

_ What have I done?  _

 

Tears start to trickle down her cheeks as she lets out a shaky breath. She can't get the image of Carmilla's heartbroken expression out of her head. Laura looked down, trying to swallow her emotions.  

 

_ Why did I do that? _

 

Her own words play on a loop in her head. She can't breath through the tears, streaming down her face as she tries to shake Carmilla's sad eyes from her memory. 

 

_ You're so stupid  _

 

Laura kicks the air, grabbing her bag and leaving before she can destroy anything else. No. She can fix this, she has to fix it. Laura hastily swipes at her tears, feeling a wave of determination coursing through her veins. She will make it up to Carmilla if that's the last thing she does.

**..**

 

Kirsch pulls Laura into a hug the minute she gets home. Laura sinks into the embrace, thankful he knows her well enough to understand what she needs. He holds her for some time, lightly stroking her hair as she burrows into his chest tears staining his t-shirt. When they pull apart she wipes at his shirt, pouting at the mess her tears made and mumbling an apology. 

“It’s alright Little Nerd.” Kirsch says, cheerful as always.

Laura gives him a small, grateful smile shrugging away from his arms and flopping face first onto the nearest sofa. Kirsch follows, playfully nudging her to make room. Laura rolls her eyes, shifting a little so he can sit down and then resuming her flopping, her head resting against his lap. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“No.” Laura grumbles, eyes scrunched shut avoiding his gaze.

“Aw c’mon, maybe I can help.” Kirsch offers, his fingers running through Laura’s hair in calming motions. 

Laura sits up, shaking her head as more tears threaten to spill out. Kirsch gives her a sympathetic smile and opens his arms. She curls into his side, letting out pitiful sniffles every now and then. They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Laura breaks it after 5 minutes. 

“I did something really bad Kirsch.” Her voice hoarse and rough, eyes trained to the floor. 

“I’m sure it isn’t-” 

“Trust me, it is.” Laura cuts him off with a sigh. 

“What happened?” Kirsch asks gently.

Laura's tears come crashing out, her words choked on broken sobs as she recalls what happened with Carmilla. Kirsch holds her tight, repeating soothing phrases as she pours her heart out. It takes a while for Laura to calm down, her eyes like sad doe's and her lower lip trembling. 

“I was so horrible.” Laura repeats, a crestfallen expression on her face. 

“You lashed out, it happens.”

Laura shakes her head, her tone definite. “I'm a horrible person.”

“You said a horrible thing, it doesn't make you a horrible person, no Laura listen to me okay?” 

He waits for her to nod, a little glumly, before continuing. 

“You made a mistake, you were upset and stressed. Something was said in the heat of the moment, I know you didn't mean it.” 

“Of course I didn't! I regretted it as soon as I said it.” Laura protests passionately. 

“See, that's how I know you're not an awful person,” Kirsch says simply, giving Laura a soft smile she can't help but return, “we can fix this.” 

Laura gives him a skeptical look. 

“We totally can, and I have the perfect idea bro.” 

Laura smiles, letting Kirsch pull her from the sofa. 

“Lead the way then, oh mighty one.” 

Kirsch sticks his tongue out and charges into the kitchen, leaving a giggling Laura to trail after him.

**...**

 

Sherman is greeted by the sound of laughter. He laughs as he enters the kitchen to find Laura and Kirsch covered in flour and eggs. They both turn to him with matching guilty expressions. 

“Oh, uh- hi Dad, we were just baking.” Laura explains with a sheepish smile. 

“Are you sure any mixture made it into the bowl?” Sherman teases. 

“Kirsch started it!”

“I did not!” Kirsch protests, the twinkle I his eyes giving him away. 

“Did to!” Laura folds her arms, a small pout forming as she mock glares at him.

“Did not!” Kirsch says mockingly, mirroring Laura's posture. 

“You are a big fat fibber Wilson Kirsch!” Laura says, stomping her foot to emphasise her point. 

Kirsch grins, winking at Sherman as he steps closer to Laura. 

“Oh yeah?” Kirsch says, his eyebrow arched in challenge. 

“Yeah!” Laura replies confidently. 

In one move Kirsch steps forward and hoists a squealing Laura over his shoulder. 

“You put me down right now Kirsch!” Laura exclaims, her fists feebly punching his shoulder. 

“No can do shrimp.” Kirsch smirks heading out of the kitchen with Laura secured in his arms. 

“Dad save meeee.” Laura whines, trying and failing to squirm out of Kirsch’s grip.

Sherman chuckles, sitting in his armchair and watching the display with amusement. The room is full of Laura's squealing as Kirsch walks them around the room. Sherman can't help but smile at their interactions. He finds himself not for first time feeling especially grateful that Laura befriended Kirsch all those years ago. 

“You are such a buffoon!” Laura yells through her own laughter as Kirsch ducks her again. 

“Can't hear you.” Kirsch says in a sing-song voice. 

  
_ Yes _ , Sherman thinks, Wilson Kirsch may be a teenage boy but he's always brought fun and happiness into Laura's life, something Sherman feels immensely grateful for. Plus he likes having another person to help him tease Laura about her crush, he's sure between the two of them they can get Laura to admit it. He hopes she admits it soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura takes a breath looking at the box in her hand and sighing. She bites her lip, counting to five and then exhales.  _ I can do this. _ Laura repeats the mantra a few times and nods to herself. With a splash of courage she pushes the door open and steps inside. She relaxes a little when she spots an empty room, moving to put her belongings on the empty table when she hears it. The sound of running water surrounds her, her body whipping around as amazement washes over her face. 

Laura stares at the water fountain in awe, the water glistening against freshly polished tiles as it trickles down. The sound of water lightly hitting the side and spiraling down sounds like heaven in Laura's ears. The water looks as clear as glass and Laura has to resist the urge to run her hands under the smooth stream. The way the light shines from the window illuminates the fountain, and it's everything Laura dreamed and more. She's so encaptured by the perfect display she doesn't register the sound of footsteps until a shadow steps out from behind it. Laura's breath catches as Carmilla walks out from the shadows as though she's a dark angel showing Laura the light. 

Carmilla doesn't say anything but there isn't a trace of anger or hurt on her features, something Laura feels relieved about. She wants to say so much, to explain, to apologise but what comes out is vastly different. 

“You must have worked all night.” 

Laura wants to smack herself but then Carmilla smiles. Her smile is small but oh so soft and it makes Laura want to cry. 

“I mean-”

“I know what you meant. It's okay.” Carmilla's tone is as soft as her smile. 

Laura nods, giving Carmilla a half smile in return. She picks at her nails and sighs, she has to do this. She looks up at Carmilla and speaks with conviction. 

“Carmilla I'm so sorry. What I said to you, it was awful and if I could take it back, I would. You are one of the smartest people I know, even though I hate to admit it sometimes,” she lets out a shaky laugh continuing when she sees Carmilla's smile widen, “I have no doubt that you will make it out of this town. Please don't let something I said in the heat of the moment ruin that. I know there's no excuse for behaving like such a jerk but I- I hope you can forgive me.” There are tears welling in her eyes but Laura doesn't care, waiting with baited breath to see Carmilla's reaction. 

Carmilla looks stunned, staring back at Laura with a gobsmacked expression. She clears her throat, shaking her head to compose herself. 

“Don't go crying on me Creampuff.” 

There's no malice in her words and just hearing the nickname Laura can tell this is Carmilla's way of accepting her apology. 

Laura's laugh is watery and a little broken but it's enough to break the remaining tension in the room. 

“The fountain is a work in progress.” Carmilla says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Why would you do this?” Laura asks tentatively. 

“I wanted to show you I'm dedicated, I know I think prom is stupid but it's clearly important to you, I know I'm not so good with the feelings thing,” Carmilla admits with an awkward smile, “but I wanted to do this, I wanted to prove I'm not nothing.”    
  
The surprise at Carmilla's openness is mirrored on Laura's expression. Both clearly surprised at her words.    
  
Laura feels herself panic at the shocked silence, torn between moving on and comforting Carmilla. She hates how much Carmilla's words resonate with her. She can feel Carmilla's eyes boring into her soul, as if she can feel how Laura's heart pangs for her. Laura has to look away, her cheeks burning as a pink blush forms. Her voice is barely audible, a quiet mumble said to herself but Carmilla hears her. She always hears her.    
  
"I don't think you're nothing."    
  
Laura doesn't notice how Carmilla's face changes, she doesn't see the impact her words have.    
  
Carmilla runs a hand through her hair, looking away before Laura can see the sparkle in her eyes. 

Laura looks up immediately when Carmilla starts speaking, noting how she avoids Laura's gaze as a rare vulnerability seeps into her tone. 

“I have two brothers, they're 7 and because of my sister's work schedule I have to pick them up from school. It's why I'm late and I cut class.” Carmilla explains, her eyes finally meeting Laura's as she finishes. 

Laura smiles, unable to get the image of Carmilla and her brothers out of her head. 

“From now on we start at 3:30.” Laura says with a firm nod. 

“So, gonna tell me what yesterday was about, Sunshine?” Carmilla teases. 

Laura groans, secretly thrilled at Carmilla's ability to put her mind at ease, not that she'd ever tell Carmilla that. She crosses the room and sits with her back against the wall, her head in her hands. When she looks up again Carmilla has sat opposite her, an amused smirk on her face as she taps her foot against Laura's playfully. 

Laura mock glares at her, laughing despite herself when Carmilla smiles innocently. 

“Fiiiine,” Laura groans dramatically, her hands waving around as she starts to rant, “after our paint fight I got into an argument with Danny and basically called her a fun-sponge. She told my dad who proceeded to ground me for ‘playing with dangerous chemicals’, can you believe she actually told my dad on me? I mean who does that?!” 

Carmilla sniggers as Laura prattles on without waiting for a response. 

“I spent the weekend under house arrest and when I was finally free, Perry decided to drop a major bomb on me. It ruined all of my plans.” Laura looks like she's about to cry, her hands shaking as she looks at Carmilla with a sad expression. 

“It can't be that bad.” Carmilla tries, stopping when Laura gives her a pointed look. 

“It's worse! I came up with this amazing idea for prom and then Perry tells me Underidge high has the same theme as us.” Laura wipes a tear away with a huff, angry her body betrayed her. 

Carmilla shifts uncomfortably, her fingers tapping her thigh as she studies Laura's expression. 

“I know you think I'm pathetic.” Laura says glumly.

“Not at all. It's nice to be around someone who cares so much.” Carmilla admits, her voice soft and reassuring. 

“It's just- I thought we were so original, starry night - I thought it could be like people were dancing under the stars.” 

“It's a good idea Cupcake.” 

Laura shakes her head. 

“Yeah well Underidge has it too, starry,  _ starry _ night.” Laura scoffs, unimpressed. 

“They have an extra starry, so what?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow, confusion evident in her tone. 

“I wanted our prom to be something special, a one-of-a-kind night and now some other school is doing the same thing. It just makes ours feel so,  _ ordinary _ .” Laura complains, putting her head in her hands again. 

Carmilla leans forward, cautiously placing her hands over Laura's and guiding them away from her face. She bites her lip to stop a smile from escaping when she sees Laura's pouting. 

“Alright stop this before I get queasy.” Laura's pout deepens. 

“Come on, where's that Hollis spirit?” Carmilla squeezes the hand she's still holding. 

Laura's eyes flit down to their joined hands, her cheeks heating up at the sight. 

“Maybe we should check out how starry their night truly is.” Carmilla suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Laura's expression shifts, a mischievous glint in her eyes and pulling her lips into a determined smile. 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

**...**

 

Laura's laughter sounds in Carmilla's ear, her arms wrapped around Carmilla's waist as they race down the road. It hadn't taken much to convince Laura to get on Carmilla's motorcycle, her determination overpowering any thoughts of safety or common sense. Carmilla hadn't been fully serious when she suggested they check out the competition but saying no to Laura Hollis isn't an ability she's been able to master. 

 

Laura whoops loudly as Carmilla makes a sharp turn round a corner. Every now and again Carmilla will turn to give her a wild grin and speed up just that little bit more. Laura’s grip tightens around Carmilla's waist and she can't help but revel in the closeness, at how right it feels to hold Carmilla. She doesn't have time to really think about how much she likes that feeling as Carmilla pulls the bike to a stop. 

 

Laura hops off, feeling a buzz of excitement as Carmilla holds out her hand. Laura removes the spare helmet Carmilla gave her as Carmilla does the same with her own, placing them both on the bike. They turn to flash one another an eager grin and head towards the school, hand in hand. 

 

They stop by the locked door and Laura's face falls, pouting expectantly at Carmilla. 

 

“Well how are we supposed to get in now?!” She throws her hands up in despair.

 

Carmilla chuckles pointing off to the right. Laura follows her finger and smiles sheepishly when she sees a side door propped open with a mop bucket. Here she was thinking up bizarre images of Carmilla scaling the roof and them having to spy crawl through vents. Stupid school ruining Laura's spy fantasy, wait what-

 

It was easy enough to find the school's gymnasium, the two walking in a comfortable silence, their fingers brushing against one another as they walked through the deserted corridor. They play fight to reach the door first and Laura actually cheers when she gets there a fraction of a second quicker, pushing it open and gesturing for Carmilla to go first. 

 

“How chivalrous.” Carmilla mocks, laughing when Laura sticks her tongue out in retaliation. 

 

Laura follows her into the room, taking a few minutes to take it all in. The gymnasium is far from impressive and Laura finds herself giggling at the disgusted look on Carmilla's face. 

 

“Well this is…” Laura begins, unsure what to say about the school's abysmal attempt at decorations. 

 

“Underwhelming.” Carmilla supplies, walking further into the room oozing confidence. 

 

Laura walks under the balloon archway, her eyes meeting Carmilla's and they both snigger. 

 

“I feel like I'm at a 5 year old’s birthday party.” Carmilla comments dryly. 

 

Laura smiles, looking up to see an array of paper stars suspended from the ceiling. Carmilla follows her gaze and let's out a scoff. 

 

“-and these totally come in a kit.” Carmilla bats at one which only serves to make Laura giggle more, the action feeling very feline-like. 

 

“Cupcake this is so lame, their lights don't even twinkle.” Carmilla clutches her chest dramatically. 

 

“They don't even have a cosmic canopy, such amateurs.” Laura joins in, adopting the same dramatics. 

 

It takes all of 3 seconds for them to crack, full belly laughs echoing round the empty room. They keep walking down the embarrassing block podiums, each with a basic star on top, then Laura stops. Carmilla turns almost instantly, stopping a few inches away, her eyebrow raised and her eyes full of concern. 

 

“Some- something wrong?” There's a slight shake to Carmilla's voice but her tone is completely sincere. 

 

Laura shakes her head, “why are you doing this? You don't like prom, you don't owe me anything. So why help me?” 

 

“I hadn't broken in anywhere in a while.” Carmilla shrugs, picking her nails with disinterest. 

 

Laura folds her arms, stepping into Carmilla's space and fixing her with an unrelenting stare. Carmilla shifts, rolling her eyes at the disbelief evident on Laura's face. 

 

“Like I said it's nice to be around someone who believes in something so much. You are flawed and struggling but,” Carmilla's voice starts to soften, something unreadable in her eyes, “it is so beautiful - the way you try.” 

 

Laura stares at her, the beauty of Carmilla's words shaking her to her very core. She can't think of a response, feeling all of her emotions rushing to the surface. Something in her pulls her forward, the suddenness of her movement shocking Carmilla who stumbles back crashing into one of the podiums. They both act instantaneously reaching to stop the podium tumbling to the ground. Their hands steadying the offending object, faces only a breath apart. Laura feels herself start to close the gap, she can feel Carmilla's warm breath against her lips knowing Carmilla is doing the same. Just as soon as it starts it stops, Carmilla's walls are back up and Laura is jerking back in denial. They straighten up, placing the podium upright again. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Laura says a little breathlessly. 

 

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asks, genuine confusion painted on her features. 

 

“You were going to kiss me!” Laura exclaims. 

 

Carmilla frowns, trying to hide her true feelings in a layer of indifference. “No I wasn't.”

 

“Well why not?” Laura asks unable to hide her disappointment. 

 

Carmilla looks confused again, letting out a quiet, unsure “what” before composing herself, her usual mask of snark firmly in place.

 

“Laura, if I were about to kiss you, you'd know it.” She smirks confidently. 

 

Laura wants to wipe that smug smile from her lips, her mind still reeling from their second almost kiss. She goes to respond when the door flies open and the lights flicker on. 

 

“HEY!” 

 

“Jiminy cricket!” Laura gasps, her eyes darting to Carmilla who's frozen in place. 

 

“Carmilla we need to go.” Laura pulls her arm desperately. 

 

The figure drawing closer, angry shouts telling them to ‘stop right there’ sound but Laura can only focus on Carmilla. Her hand interlocking with Carmilla's as she gives an insistent tug. 

 

“Carm come-on!” 

 

The nickname seems to snap Carmilla out of her fear-induced trance. They run hand-in hand, Laura leading the way as they peg it to the other end of the gymnasium. Carmilla quickly catches up, letting go of Laura's hand to knock over the nearest podiums and tossing balloons over her shoulder as she race out the door. 

 

Carmilla races down the corridor, meeting Laura at the other end as they dart round the corner. The looming footsteps approach only make them run faster. Their hands find one another's, running together.  Laura pulls Carmilla into a janitor’s closet, waiting for the figure to run past before opening it again and gesturing for them to go in the opposite direction. 

 

Carmilla has to drag Laura away from destroying some of the school's prom posters. Laughing when Laura can't resist scrunching one up. 

 

“Quick! We're almost there.” Carmilla whisper-yells, holding the door open as Laura breezes through it, or she would have done had it not been for the mop bucket she tripped over. 

 

Thankfully Carmilla was quicker, kicking it out of the way and catching Laura in one fell swoop. 

 

“Woah. You just-” 

 

“Save the drooling for the bike Sunshine.” Carmilla quips, quickly ushering Laura to the motorcycle. 

 

Laura practically jumps into the back, frantically fastening her helmet as Carmilla launches the engine into gear. She only has time to cling to Carmilla's waist as she speeds out of the parking lot, just as the door opens and security appears, watching them turn into a cloud of dust. 

 

Carmilla doesn't slow down until they're a good block away from the school, pulling into a side street so they can catch their breath. Laura can't stop grinning despite the adrenaline racing. Carmilla seems a little shaken, quieter than usual. Her eyes dart around, not focusing on anything and her hands trembling. Laura's face quickly morphs into one of concern, springing into action when Carmilla starts to pace.

 

When Laura approaches she can hear how rapid Carmilla's breathing has become. She's never seen Carmilla act like this before and she's not sure she ever wants to. Carmilla sits down on the curb, her leg bouncing as she taps her fingers against the top of her thigh. Laura hesitantly sits beside her, leaving plenty of space between them so as not to overwhelm Carmilla further. 

 

Laura remembers when she would get scared as a child, how her dad would help her stay grounded. She could do this. 

 

“Carmilla, it's me - Laura. You're okay, you're safe. Just listen to my voice, okay?” Laura says calmly despite how panicked she feels. 

 

Carmilla doesn't look at her but for a moment she stills and Laura takes it as a sign to carry on.

 

“Okay. It's okay, we're just going to think about what we see, alright?” 

 

Again she receives no response. 

 

“I'll go first, I can see street lamps and that graffiti with the rainbow bear. What do you see Carm?” She speaks gently and encouraging. 

 

Carmilla turns to face her, her body still wracked with anxiety as she wets her lips. 

 

“I-I can see the- the bike and I- I can see stars.” 

 

“That's good, that's really good. What can you hear?” Laura prompts. 

 

Carmilla lets out a shaky breath. Her eyes still a little cloudy and unfocused but her gaze lingering on Laura. 

 

“A dog barking and um- cars, in the distance-, I can hear cars.” 

 

“You're doing great Carm.”

 

Laura smiles, sliding a little closer to Carmilla and reaching into her own pocket to retrieve a small, fluffy object. She holds it in her hand, holding it up so Carmilla can see. 

 

“This is Floogle,” Laura announces, waiting for Carmilla to look at the fluffy thing in her hand before continuing, “I got him when I was 6. Whenever I was scared my Dad would give me Floogle and he would protect me. I know he's small and fluffy but Floogle is stronger than he looks. Maybe you could hold onto him for a while and Floogle can help you too.”

 

Laura extends her hand, placing Floogle the mini pocket pup in Carmilla's waiting palm. Carmilla clutches the little toy, and places him securely in her jacket pocket. She turns to Laura with a small smile, her eyes revealing all the words she can't say. Laura doesn't care - Carmilla is smiling and for now that's enough.

 

**...**

 

“Thanks for an eventful night Creampuff.” Carmilla chuckles as she walks Laura to her door. 

 

“Well you know me, I'm all about adventures.” Laura deadpans, giggling when Carmilla raises an eyebrow in response.  

 

“Maybe next time our adventures could involve a cup of hot chocolate instead of breaking and entering.” Carmilla smirks when Laura swats at her shoulder playfully, blushing a moment later when the rest of Carmilla's words sink in. 

 

“Uh yeah… that- that sounds like a reasonable plan.” 

 

Carmilla smiles, brushing some hair out of her face as she steps closer. Laura braces herself, tilting her head up as Carmilla slowly moves in. Their lips meet in a feather light touch, not enough to really feel something, it's not enough. Laura's hand tangles in Carmilla's hair, tugging it to bring her closer. Just as their lips start to meet the front door whips open and- 

 

“LAURA EILEEN HOLLIS, DID YOU RIDE HOME ON A MOTORCYCLE?!”

 

Laura springs back hastily pushing Carmilla with such force she almost falls into a bush. Sherman completes ignores that, making a mental note to ask Laura about it later. His arms folded across his chest as he glares at his very sheepish looking daughter. 

 

“Oh hi Dad, lovely night isn't it.” Laura even whistles, glaring when she hears a snigger sounding beside the bushes. 

 

“Don't even try it young lady. You know you're supposed to wear your bubble wrap safety gear!” He admonishes, blissfully ignoring her chorus of whines. His gaze flits to Carmilla and his expression softens, “hello Carmilla.” 

 

Carmilla mutters a shy “Hello Sir” and then 

 

“Do you know how dangerous they are!!!!” 

 

“But I was wearing a helmet.” Laura fires back defensively, pouting when he gives her a disappointed stare. 

 

“You and I will be having a very serious talk about this.” 

 

“Would it make you feel better if I said it was for a good cause?” Laura asks desperately. 

 

“Don't push your luck.” Sherman says sternly, trying his best to hide the hint of a smile he sports. 

 

Laura's pout intensifies, she's tempted to stomp her foot and argue into the night but then she catches sight of Carmilla's amused expression as she silently retreats and something snaps. 

 

“Carmilla doesn't wear elbow pads!” 

 

Sherman gasps at the same time as Carmilla halts, her face full of fear as she stares at a now slightly guilty looking Laura. 

 

“YOU DON'T HAVE ELBOW PADS?!” Sherman roars, his hand on his heart. Carmilla would be scared he was going to faint had she not been scared for her life. 

 

“You drive around town on this death trap and you haven't been wearing shin pads?!” 

 

“Well I didn't really think-” Carmilla begins, clamping her mouth shut when Laura shakes her head. Clearly this was not an argument she was going to win. 

 

“This just won't do, I think I have a spare set of Laura's!” 

 

Before Carmilla can protest Sherman has disappeared back into the house leaving her to stare at his retreating figure in shock. Laura is trying and failing miserably to contain her laughter. Carmilla gives her a cutting glare. 

 

“What the frilly hell was that Cupcake?!” 

 

“I would apologise but this is too funny.” Laura says between giggles. 

 

“You're lucky you're cute.” Carmilla mutters grumpily. 

 

Laura grins, feeling a little smug at the fact Carmilla just called her cute. 

 

“Here you go.” Sherman reappears thrusting an army of bubble wrap and a first aid kit into Carmilla's arms. 

 

“Uh, thank you Mr Hollis.” Carmilla shifts, trying not to drop the human sized bubble wrap. 

 

“I'm just glad you have the common sense to wear a helmet.” 

 

“Okay Dad, maybe we should let Carmilla go now.” Laura suggests, smiling at the grateful look Carmilla shoots her.

 

“Oh of course,” Sherman says, turning to look at her with the same determination she's seen in Laura, “Carmilla you have my daughter’s number right?” 

 

“Um.” 

 

“Oh for heaven's sake, Laura please give Carmilla your number so she can let us know she's returned home safely.” Sherman clicks impatiently as Laura grabs Carmilla's phone and types her details in. 

 

Carmilla sends a text just to make sure, chuckling when Laura whips out her fossil of a flip phone and gives her a thumbs up. 

 

“See you Sunshi- I mean Laura.” Carmilla blushes practically stumbling to her bike. 

 

Laura watches as Carmilla jets away into the night without another word. Silently thanking her dad for his overprotective nature scoring her Carmilla's number. 

 

“Honey you're drooling.” 

 

On seconds thoughts his teasing might be the death of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 and 5 coming tomorrow (the 16th)!


	4. The more I see you, the more I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' fashioned bro bonding and more of tiny gay Laura being a tiny hopeless gay. Bets are made and beach antics are enjoyed. LOTS OF FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Robin (@abjurethatwitch on tumblr) and @3nsider (on tumblr) !

Laura’s phone chirped obnoxiously, vibrating on the table as she worked on the custom star lights. Carmilla sat opposite, using an array of art supplies to design handcrafted prom tickets. The phone chimed again and then, not a minute later, it went off again.

 

“Check it or I break it.” Carmilla says without looking up.

 

Laura rolls her eyes but grabs the phone and flips it open to see four new messages from Kirsch. Apprehensive, she opens the messages.

 

 

 

 

> **(Received 3:36pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> _Little Nerd, u busy rite now?_

 

 

 

 

> **(Received 3:38pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> _I got super cool news bro!_

 

Laura opens the next message with an excited grin.

 

 

 

 

> **(Received 3:39pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> _WOOF! Someone wants to meet you_
> 
>  
> 
> **(Received 3:40pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> *attached photo*

 

Laura thanks the stars her phone isn't so much of a fossil that it can’t receive photos. She can't contain the excited squeal that erupts when the picture finally loads. Carmilla looks up, concern etched in her features.

 

“Holy Hufflepuff, Carm you have to see this!” She bounces eagerly, waving the phone in Carmilla's face.

 

“Give it here then, Creampuff.” Carmilla says, smirking when Laura practically throws the phone into her hands.

 

Carmilla barely glances at the picture before handing it back with a bored expression. Laura looks gobsmacked, a pout forming as she speaks.

 

“That's it? This doesn't excite you?”

 

“Why would the beefcake excite me? Trust me, bros without brains aren't my type.” Carmilla snipes with a sneer.

 

“Oh hush, you!” Laura hisses, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks. “Didn't you look at the picture?”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Yeah I did, so?”

 

“ _Carm_.” Laura whines, drawing out Carmilla's name dramatically.

 

Carmilla ignores her, starting to move back to her supplies when Laura's hand rests on top of hers. She looks at it for a few seconds before her gaze finds Laura's expectant eyes. She can feel her resolve softening as Laura smiles pleadingly at her.

 

“Eugh, fine.” Carmilla complains half-heartedly.

 

Laura can tell she's complaining for the sake of complaining but says nothing, feeling only a little smug at how quickly she’s gotten Carmilla to cave.

 

“You owe me Hollis.” Carmilla says as she gets up, lazily gesturing for Laura to lead the way.

 

“I'll buy you a cookie.” Laura replies eagerly.

 

She gently grabs Carmilla's wrist and pulls her along before she has chance to change her mind.

 

**..**

 

Laura ended up buying Carmilla a rich, chocolate brownie and the blackest coffee they could find. She may have also bought several rainbow chocolate chip cookies. They were Kirsch’s favourite - she had to, or at least that's what Laura told herself; shamefully scoffing one of the cookies before they'd even left the shop.

 

Carmilla didn't say much as they made their way to Kirsch’s house. Laura didn’t want to take Carmilla's bike so that they could enjoy their beverages in peace, though her brain internally screams at getting to spend more time with Carmilla.

 

“So, I'm...um sorry about my dad. He can be a little,” Laura pauses, wrinkling her nose as she continues, “intense. Neither of us are great with boundaries and I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

A small smile forms and Carmilla turns to her with an open expression.

 

“You didn't.”

 

Laura looks skeptical and Carmilla laughs.

 

“Cupcake relax! you didn't freak me out, alright.”

 

There's something reassuring about Carmilla's cavalier tone and Laura finds herself returning the smile.

 

“I never really thanked you for helping me the other night,”

 

Carmilla's eyebrows raise, unable to conceal the shock she feels as Laura continues.

 

“I know my dad kind of ruined the night but.. Before that, I thought we were having fun.” Laura admits with a shy smile.

 

Carmilla doesn't say anything as she walks, Laura wants to press, to ask Carmilla if she feels a connection too but she doesn't. She lets the comfort of silence hang over them and revels in the fact Carmilla didn't deny it. Laura finds herself captivated with Carmilla's every movement, noticing all the little things she'd never picked up before.

 

Carmilla traces the coffee cup lid twice before taking a sip, Laura notes Carmilla doesn't take large gulps but a pattern of small ones before stopping. Laura can see the way Carmilla's face softens when they walk past an almost empty blossom tree, as if she relates to the last ounce of beauty in a picture others would deem ugly. Laura likes the way Carmilla's hair falls in small waves over her shoulder and how the outgrown strands of her bangs are pushed back the second they threaten to fall into her eyes.

 

Laura likes to look at Carmilla, see the sharpness of her jaw, the deep red lips and the emotion masked in her rich chocolate eyes. Her eyes working on their own accord as they roam Carmilla's body, taking in every curve and every flash of ivory skin. If Laura didn't know any better she'd have said Carmilla Karnstein was a vampire and a master seductress. At least one of those was true, Laura hates how easily Carmilla gets under her skin, how quickly she blushes or stumbles around her. She hates how she feels like she's in the presence of the goddess of beauty every time she sees Carmilla. Laura isn't blind and is very much a lesbian, she appreciates how breathtaking Carmilla is but now she can see there's so much more to Carmilla than she once thought, and all she wants to do is find out more.

 

Laura’s pulled out of her thoughts as they turn the corner, heading down a familiar street. They stop outside Laura's house, Laura's amusement growing as Carmilla's face changes. Laura chuckles as Carmilla bites her lip, her brows furrowed and the curiosity radiating off of her.

 

“I thought we were going to the beefcake’s place.”

 

“We are.” Laura says simply.

 

When Carmilla still looks confused Laura laughs, pointing to a large house across the street.

 

“Me and Kirsch have lived on the same street since we were 7,” Laura explains, smiling wistfully.

 

Carmilla nods following Laura across the road. She stops, taking in the house, it was so different to her house, if you could call it that. Kirsch’s house looked spacious with a lot of large windows and 2 Mercedes-Benz cars in the driveway. The house had a brass door handle and a front yard full of freshly mown grass and a large oak tree. It even had a wooden porch with a bench swing. The sight makes Carmilla's chest tighten, a flash of envy surges within, she quickly shoves it down forcing a smile as she follows Laura to the detached garage.

 

Carmilla doesn’t have time to ask the obvious question when a door she'd failed to notice opens and Wilson Kirsch appears.

 

“Took you long enough Slow Poke.” Kirsch teases with a cheeky smile, his tall frame resting against the door.

 

“Be quiet you!” Laura jabs Kirsch in the stomach with an equally cheeky grin.

 

Kirsch rubs his stomach, “ouch. Why must you hurt me?”

 

Laura rolls her eyes, folding her arms with an impatient huff.

 

“Let us in already, it's hot out here and I'm really thirsty!”

 

Laura doesn't realise what she's said until Kirsch starts smirking, her hand clamping over her mouth as Carmilla struggles to hide her smile.

 

Kirsch’s grin widens, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as Laura's embarrassment increases. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her face turning scarlet.

 

“Oh I bet you are.” Kirsch says with a serious expression, breaking a moment later when Carmilla lets out a snort.

 

Laura looks back and forth with a mortified expression. Her gaze rests on Kirsch as she shoots daggers into his side. He holds his hands in mock surrender, grinning when Laura huffs and stomps inside. His attention focuses on Carmilla, watching her watch Laura with an adoring smile. She stops the minute she feels his eyes on her, scowling at him and following in Laura's footsteps. Kirsch shakes his head, quickly sending a message and going back inside feeling victorious.

 

Laura ignores Kirsch when he trails in, moving to stand in the furthest corner and shooting him frosty glares. Her expression softens when Carmilla moves towards her. She feels her body relax when Carmilla slings an arm around her shoulder subtly bringing her closer.

 

“Red is a good colour on you Sunshine.” The timbre of her voice lowering as she bites her lip suggestively.

 

Laura swallows, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her head turning to look at Kirsch.

 

“Where is he?” Laura looks around, embarrassment instantly replaced with excitement.

 

Kirsch grins and walks across the space towards his bed. Laura eagerly follows, leaving Carmilla to take in her surroundings.

  
  
Carmilla looks around her, the walls are painted a bleak white but are covered in various band and sporting posters. She's not really surprised by that, but what does surprise her is how tidy the place is. Of all the things she expected from Kirsch, a sense of hygiene definitely isn't one of them. From where she stands she can see the corner of his bed, covered in soccer themed sheets, duvet perfectly tucked with hospital corners. The set of black drawers she can see aren't overflowing with clothes like she expected. Even the pillows on the couch bed behind her are neatly organised by height and surprisingly colour. Opposite the couch are two worn blue bean bags and lying beneath the couch is a custom rug, Carmilla recognises the colours of the pansexual flag and the sight instantly warms her heart. Carmilla can feel herself gawking at the cleanness of the space.  She knows not all boys are messy but her brothers definitely are, they leave stuff all over her house. Jumpers, shoes, toys, empty plates she could list for days the stuff they leave.

 

Her eyes drift to a small kitchenette in the far corner. She finds herself gravitating towards it, a fond smile appearing as she studies the various magnets scattered across the fridge. Magnets from all around the world, documenting Kirsch’s travels, each telling a different narrative - one that Carmilla felt curious about. A small whiteboard sits in the center with faded messages scrawled in various colours. Carmilla's smile widens as she spots Laura's handwriting, small and written in an almost too eager loop. Yet other than the colourful scatter of creativity the kitchen remains immaculate. She lets out a breath when she notices a few empty beer cans littering the side, almost thankful for the hint of normalcy in his strange abode.

 

Carmilla aimlessly wanders across the space, her fingers drumming along the shelves. Unsurprisingly, they're full of sport's trophies, a signed football sitting in the middle. She's surprised to see a stack of cookie packets in the largest soccer trophy, remembering moments later Laura must come round a lot. When she studied the space she could tell Laura had been here before - could feel the homely vibe the furniture created. She can't help herself, her mind wandering as it focuses on honey eyes and a warm smile. Carmilla starts inspecting the posters and pictures that scatter the wall, secretly hoping she will find one of tiny Laura and Kirsch when Laura's squeal of excitement draws her attention away.

 

She looks up just in time to prepare as Laura comes hurtling towards her, bouncing like a little energiser bunny, her smile too wide for her face.

 

“What are you doing standing all the way over there?”

 

Laura pouts at her.

  
Carmilla smiles back at Laura.

 

"Sorry cutie, didn't know you needed to always be in reaching distance of me" She teases, laughing as Laura's pout only gets bigger

  
"Fine if you want to be a meanie and don't want to see something so adorable and cute then you can stay here." Laura says, stomping her foot dramatically.

  
Carmilla half expects Laura to turn and walk away but she doesn't, instead she loops her pinky through Carmilla's and gently tugs. Her smile returning as she speaks.

  
"Come on broody McBrooderson, you'll like it!”

  
Carmilla can't help but smile for real this time, god she's so cute and so she finds herself being dragged across the small room and waiting as Laura eagerly points to where Kirsch stands. Kirsch spins around, careful not to disturb the bundle of fluff cradled in his arms. Carmilla's eyebrows raise, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight of a very small, very excitable golden retriever puppy. At seeing a new face the puppy starts to wiggle in Kirsch’s arms, a happy expression on its face and the constant thump of a tail wagging as it hits Kirsch’s chest.

 

Carmilla takes in the matching excited grin in Kirsch’s face and it takes everything in her not to laugh. Well they do say dogs are like their owners. Despite the amusing thought, Carmilla stiffens, eyeing the dog warily and keeping her distance. Laura tugs on her pinky, their eyes locking as Laura gestures towards the dog. Kirsch struggles to contain the wiggly puppy, trying and failing to shush the creature as it whines for attention. Carmilla can feel her resolve cracking as she takes in 3 sets of puppy dog eyes staring expectantly. She sighs and approaches the dog, her finger still looped around Laura's as she extends her free hand towards the puppy.

 

Carmilla starts to recoil as a tiny wet nose gives her hand a curious sniff before nuzzling into her hand, yipping cheerfully as she scratches behind its ear. She starts to move away, feigning indifference but catches sight of Laura watching the interaction with awe. Carmilla can't pull away, not when Laura's attention is on her.

 

“Aw Noodle likes you Carm-sexy.” Kirsch coos, bouncing the adorable pup in his arms.

 

Carmilla's eyes narrow at the nickname before her expression settles, fighting the urge to laugh at the way the puppy, _Noodle_ , blinks up at her radiating pure sunshine.

 

Kirsch carries on unfazed.

 

“You could hold him, he's a total pup-bro and you look like you could use a pup-bro.” He says with a serious expression.

 

Carmilla feels herself squirming under his gaze, frustration coursing through her veins. She stands up straighter, her hand slipping from Laura's, feelings too preoccupied to mourn the loss.

 

“Oh please,” Carmilla scoffs angrily, “I don't need some lackwit telling me what I need.”

 

Kirsch shrinks back under Carmilla's heated glare. He shoots Laura a pleading look, thankful when Carmilla turns giving Laura her full attention.

 

“Carm it's okay, relax.”

 

Laura's gives her a soft smile, her hand finding Carmilla's and gently squeezing it. She waits until Carmilla's shoulders deflate and carries on.

 

“Kirsch is just excited, that's all. He wasn't trying to control you.” Laura explains sincerely.

 

Kirsch frantically nods his head, flashing Carmilla an earnest smile. Carmilla holds Laura's gaze, a silent conversation going on between them. Laura smiles softly, the sparkle in her eye instantly reassuring Carmilla.

 

Carmilla shifts, eyes darting before they settle on a spot just past Kirsch’s head.

 

“I'm sorry for snapping at you Kirsch.”

 

Though she tries to remain passive Laura and Kirsch can hear the vulnerability in Carmilla's voice, neither know just what to do with the emotion.

  
  
"So, Carm-sexy" he holds his hands in mock surrender when she grumbles, "-I mean Carmilla, did you want a drink or anything?"

  
  
"Great hosting skills Kirschy." Laura taunts, laughing when he gasps dramatically.

  
  
He playfully scowls at Laura, brushing past her careful not to disturb the dozing dog in his arms.

  
  
Carmilla looks at Laura, both cracking up at Kirsch’s dramatics. Laura leads the way, pulling Carmilla over to the couch and playfully yanking her into a sitting position. Carmilla laughs, shifting to allow Laura room to spread out. She hides a smile when Laura only shifts closer, their hands still joined.

 

Kirsch comes back over juggling Noodle in one arm and three cans of Bad Wolf grape soda in the other. Laura springs up, letting go of Carmilla's hand to pluck two sodas from his grasp. Carmilla wants to protest, call out to Laura and tell her to never stop holding her hand. Instead she remains silent, accepting a soda and stopping herself from reaching out to grab Laura's hand again.

 

Kirsch plops down like a rock thrown into water, landing rather ungraciously in a heap on a beanbag. Noodle barks in Kirsch’s face, wriggling free and clumsily plodding away in protest.

 

Carmilla snorts, sniggering as Kirsch pouts looking after Noodle with a longing expression. Laura swats her shoulder, hiding her own giggle behind her hand.

 

“Okay why the frilly hell did you name the furball Noodle?” Carmilla asks.

 

Kirsch grins, looking at her with a proud expression. “I was making some ramen and the little guy nabbed the empty packet and ran away with it.”

 

He looks at her as though the answer is obvious, which only serves to make Carmilla laugh more.

 

She nods thoughtfully, her eyes flitting to Laura as the silence gets more apparent.

 

“Kirsch helped design this place.” Laura comments, giggling at the awestruck look on Carmilla's face.

 

“That’s pretty cool beefcake.” Carmilla shoots him an impressed half-smile.

 

Kirsch beams, puffing out his chest as he responds.

 

“Aw thanks scary bro.”

 

“One question though: why do you live in a garage?” Carmilla asks curiously but not accusatory.

 

Kirsch relaxes into the beanbag, his legs coming to rest on the edge of the couch just shy of Laura’s.

 

“Well my parents said if I live under their roof I gotta live by their rules.”

 

“Ah, your roof-”

 

“-my rules.” Kirsch finishes with a grin.

 

Carmilla goes to say something when a movement disturbs her, she looks down to see Noodle plodding towards her a determined look on his face. She warily moves her foot only for Noodle to strike, pouncing on her shoe and biting at the boot laces. Kirsch moves to stand, stopping when Carmilla sends him an icy glare and smiles down at the playful pup.

 

Carmilla leans down, plucking Noodle up mid attack and placing the squirming puppy in her lap. Noodle shifts a few times trying to get comfortable, settling to lie across Carmilla’s lap, head nuzzling against her stomach. She lazily strokes him, smiling when he lets out a soft noise of approval. Her strokes turning to tickles, Noodle responds with happy barks rolling onto his back and letting Carmilla scratch his belly.

 

Laura watches the interaction with fascination, having to take a swig of her soda to physically stop herself from swooning at the sight of Carmilla acting so carefree. The soda does very little to stop her admiring smile from forming, leaning closer as Carmilla continues to fuss over Noodle. Neither Laura nor Carmilla see Kirsch snapping a picture, grinning to himself as he sends another message. His phone vibrates not 30 seconds later and he opens the newest message.

 

> **(Received 2:16pm) from Amazon Lady-bro:**
> 
> _Whatever, you win. *eye roll emoji* Double or nothing 2morrow._

 

* * *

 

Laura groans mindlessly scrolling through tumblr, watching as another agonizingly long minute ticks by. Sighing she grabs her phone, scrolling through her contacts and pressing the call button before she can talk herself out of it.

 

There's a click and then Carmilla's sultry voice fills the speaker.

 

**_Miss me already?_ **

 

Laura shakes her head before remembering Carmilla can't see her blatant denial.

 

“Oh yeah. Just can’t get enough of that sweet, sweet apathy.” Laura deadpans, grinning when she hears Carmilla laughing in response.

 

**_Hilarious as ever Sunshine._ **

 

“Maybe I should ditch journalism and dabble in stand-up.”

 

**_You need to find some better jokes Lois._ **

 

Laura starts to retort, finding herself cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

 

**_Are you Carmilla's girlfriend?_ **

 

Laura chokes spitting out her cookie, her coughs rendering her unable to formulate more than a stutter.

 

“Uhhh I-”

 

**_You totally are!_ **

 

Laura starts to protest but the cheerful stranger speaks again in a sing-song voice.

 

**_Carmilla's got a girlfriend! Carmilla's got a girlfriend!_ **

 

**_“Give me the damn phone Will!”_ ** Carmilla's angry voice blares over the speaker.

 

Laura can hear a thud followed by more cursing as she hears what she assumes to be Carmilla chasing after Will.

 

**_“William Edward Karnstein get back here!”_ **

 

Laura isn’t sure whether to hang up, feeling like she’s intruding on a private moment. There’s a click, and for a moment she thinks the call got disconnected-

 

**_Cupcake? You still there?_ **

 

“I’m still here Carm.” Laura lets out a content sigh.

 

**_Ignore my twerp of a younger brother, he’s being a little shit, as per._ **

 

Laura can almost see the eye roll following Carmilla’s words.

 

“Sounds like you have your hands full, I can go-”

 

**_Please don’t._ ** Carmilla blurts out before she can finish her sentence. **_You’re my only source of sanity._ ** She adds dramatically.

 

Laura bites her lip. “Maybe.. I could keep you company?”

 

**_Laura Hollis, you are my hero._ **

 

**…**

Laura enters the cafe with a tupperware of cookies under her arm, her father told her to never show up empty-handed. She regrets it when Mattie gives her an exasperated look,muttering about the cafe serving their own cookies and directs her to the back room barely giving her a second glance as she returns to serving the many customers. She can hear squealing as she pushes the door, brows raised quizzically at the sight before her. Carmilla sits at a table reading a book with a bored expression, Laura’s gaze turning to the small boy trapped beneath Carmilla, his little fists pitifully punching Carmilla’s leg as he whines. Carmilla ignores him, smirking behind her book as he tries and fails to push her leg off of him. Sat opposite her is another small boy, almost identical to the one trapped beneath Carmilla’s butt.

 

Laura shifts on the balls of her feet, waiting a few seconds and then clearing her throat. Carmilla looks up, her lips twitching as she takes in Laura's confused expression.

 

“You're squishing me!”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, wiggling in her spot but making no attempt to get off.

 

“Did you hear something Laura?” Carmilla asks, an innocent expression on her face.

 

Laura starts to nod, stopping when she notices the pointed look Carmilla’s giving her.

 

“Must have been a mouse.” Laura supplies.

 

Carmilla snorts laughing so hard she nearly falls. Nearly.

 

“Get your big butt off me!” He wails.

 

Laura shifts as the door opens and Mattie pops her head in taking in the scene before her. Her face remains passive as she addresses them, blissfully ignoring the squirming boy.

 

“BLT good for you sis?”

 

Carmilla shrugs barely looking up. Mattie nods, turning her attention to the boy opposite Carmilla.

 

“Junior burger, no tomato with a side of curly fries for JP. Where's William?”

 

Carmilla pretends to look around. The boy, JP, holds Carmilla's gaze for a split second and returns to colouring.

 

“Jeep has no idea.” Carmilla comments.

 

“I'm down here!”

 

Carmilla clutches her heart wistfully. “Sometimes I still hear his voice.”

 

Mattie rolls her eyes waltzing out the room without another word. A moment later her voice calls out.

“Let the idiot go before he explodes.”

 

Carmilla chuckles but relents, standing up to greet Laura. They both snicker when Will leaps up, racing round the table to sit with JP and glaring daggers at Carmilla.

 

“So Cupcake, come here often?” Carmilla teases, dodging Laura’s swatting.

 

They move to the table, Laura slides in first leaving enough room for Carmilla to sit beside her but not enough room that they can’t move their hands without their fingers brushing. Will blinks at her, his pout changing into a dazzling smile directed Laura’s way.

 

“Hey, I’m Will.”

 

Laura beams back. “I’m Laura.”

 

“Yeah I know, Carmie talks about you all the time.” Will says, his own smirk appearing when Carmilla growls at him.

 

Laura smiles bashfully.

 

“-and this is JP,” Will points to the boy beside him, “I’m the oldest twin.” He announced proudly.

 

Laura nods, looking between them and noticing the small differences in their appearance. Where Will has short and spiky hair, JP has long hair falling in an organised mess across his forehead. Both of their hair a rich, dark brown. Their faces were almost identical, both sharing the same sharpness reminiscent in Carmilla’s face, except for a tiny scar beside Will’s right eyebrow. Despite their nearly matching appearances their clothes couldn’t be more different. Will has a deep red soccer jersey on with black jeans and sneakers. Laura can’t help but be reminded of Kirsch. JP has on a pale blue shirt with a black and grey striped sweater vest over the top with dark grey trousers and black brogues. As different as sunrise and sunset.

 

“She can see you’re twins dumbass.” Carmilla drones.

 

Will folds his arms muttering _‘I’m telling Mattie’_ under his breath.

 

Laura elbows Carmilla’s side shaking her head as Carmilla shrugs. She turns to Will with a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Will, you too JP.”

 

Will sticks his tongue out at Carmilla and shakes Laura’s hand. JP gives Laura a shy smile, his gaze shifting to Carmilla. He taps his pencil twice and she smiles, gently taking the paper and one of his spare pencils. She leans over the paper and starts to work. Laura looks a little closer watching as Carmilla traces over JP’s drawing making little markings. She slides the paper back to him.

 

“It’s looking good so far kid,” Carmilla ruffles his hair, “you need to loosen your strokes let your hand hang loose and your lines will come out smoother.” She explains as JP nods happily.

 

He squeezes her hand and resumes his drawing, tongue poking out in concentration. Carmilla smiles fondly, turning to talk to Will.

 

“What about you Shortstack, do anything good at school today?”

 

Will shakes his head, a glum expression on his face.

 

“Aw come on, there’s got to be something.” Carmilla tries, her voice softer than Laura’s ever heard.

 

“Nope!” Will says popping the p. “School is boring.”

 

Carmilla laughs, “not gonna fight you on that one twerp.”

 

“Surely there’s one thing you like.” Laura suggests, giggling when both Will and Carmilla shake their heads.

 

“Well look on the bright side; you get to see your boyfriend tomorrow.”

 

Will flushes scarlet. “He isn’t my boyfriend!”

 

“So what’s tomorrow?” Laura asks, hoping to take away some of Will’s embarrassment.

 

“Junior’s soccer, over in Lakersfield park.” Carmilla replies.

 

Laura’s eyes widen dramatically.

 

“You alright there Creampuff?” Carmilla shoots her a concerned look.

 

She hums, smiling as she carries on. “Kirsch is the captain of a soccer team, ages 6-13. He's been raving about how good the team is for weeks.”

 

Will perks up at the name, nodding wildly with every word.

 

“So the beefcake is who you've been chattering about.” Carmilla says mainly to herself.

 

Will scrunches his face, his nose twitching in confusion.

 

“I had no idea you were the kid Kirsch was talking about,” Laura comments, “he said you could be an amazing striker.”

 

Will preens under the praise, rambling eagerly until their food arrives. He tries to talk more, stopping only when Carmilla scolds him for talking with his mouth full. Laura watches Carmilla's interactions with rapt attention, feeling herself swoon every time Carmilla’s expression softens when addressing one of the twins. It’s something she never expected but can’t wait to see more of.

 

* * *

 

It was a few days later and the heat was getting to Laura as she lay on Kirsch's fold out bed patting Noodle.

 

"It's so hot!" Laura groans flipping onto her back.

 

Kirsch doesn't say anything, he just keeps on eating his cookie and watching Noodle chew the ends of Laura's hair that hung off the edge of the couch.

 

"You're hot, aren't you Noodle?" she continues laughing as the puppy licked her forehead.

 

Kirsch knows what’s coming and-

 

"Y’know Kirsch we should take Noodle to the beach, that way we can all cool down." She says matter-of-factly, looking at him a pout plastered on her face.

 

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly and that's all Laura needs, springing up a moment later with a burst of energy.

 

“Great let's go!”

 

Laura zooms out of the house leaving Kirsch to gather some beach essentials and rescue Noodle from the blanket heap Laura left him in. He smiles as Noodle follows him around the house taking interest in every item Kirsch grabs.

 

“Where's your lead Noodle?” Kirsch coos, laughing when Noodle takes off coming back a minute later with the lead secured in his mouth.

 

He secures the lead and grabs his beach bag heading towards the door. Laura leans against the wall, phone in hand and a soft smile on her face. He doesn't need to ask to know who she's texting, swallowing the teasing quip he has when she looks up.

 

“We need to make a quick stop at the caf.”

 

Kirsch stares blankly and Laura’s smile turns sheepish.

 

“I- uh, I may have invited someone.”

 

Laura blushes under his smug gaze, jumping into Kirsch’s pickup truck and slamming the door as soon as he goes to retort.

 

Kirsch scoops Noodle into his arms, holding him close their noses practically touching, “Auntie Laura is hopeless, isn’t that right Noodle?” the pup cocks his head, seeming to nod at Kirsch’s words.

 

The horn beeps loudly shocking Kirsch into motion, he laughs at the impatient glare he receives through the window. He considers taking his time but knowing Laura she’d leave him and walk to the beach, plus the quicker he drives the sooner he’ll get to see Laura getting flustered around Carmilla. By the end of the day Kirsch may even be $20 richer…

 

**..**

 

Laura is glad Noodle is in her lap when Kirsch pulls up outside the caf, happy to have her hands preoccupied scratching behind Noodle’s ear as she tries and fails not to gawk at Carmilla’s aesthetic. Carmilla leans against the wall, the sun hitting her pale complexion and making her look like an angel of darkness. It’s an accurate description, Laura thinks, her eyes roaming and taking in every gorgeous detail. Gone are the long plaid shirts and sinful leather pants, replaced with small black booty shorts and a loose grey v-neck tank top. The top barely covers Carmilla’s stomach and reveals toned arms,covered with a sleeveless black shawl stopping just below her shorts. The fabric flows with the slight breeze in the air reminding Laura of a cape, her mind clouded with sultry images of a vampiric Carmilla flying into her arms. She shakes her head willing her thoughts to remain pure. Something that becomes a lot harder when Carmilla’s hair is pulled into a ponytail, her bangs sweeping over her eyebrows. Laura can’t see Carmilla’s eyes, hidden behind oversized black aviator sunglasses but something tells her Carmilla’s smirk would reach her eyes. Thankfully she can’t see Laura’s drool from that far away.

 

A shout of her name snaps her out of Carmilla-induced daze. She looks up to see Carmilla approaching the truck with the twins in tow. Kirsch loads their bags into the truck, holding the door open so Will and JP can clamber in. Carmilla shrugs off his attempt to help, walking round the truck to get in on the other side, sitting in the seat behind Laura. They smile at one another through the rearview mirror until Noodle yips and Laura’s focus is pulled back to the attention-hogging dog in her lap.

 

“So little dudes, you excited for the beach?”

 

Laura smiles as Will cheers and JP smiles, laughing as she catches sight of Carmilla rolling her eyes. Despite Carmilla’s grumbling Will proceeds to chatter most of the drive, easy conversation flowing between him and Kirsch. He only stops rambling to sing along to Laura’s special “road trip mix”, something Laura can’t help but join in with; the two singing slightly off-key as Kirsch and Carmilla silently pray for the beach to come closer.

 

Carmilla practically jumps out of the truck with Kirsch hot on her heels. Laura can't hear their conversation but she can see Carmilla laughing and it’s enough to make her heart pick up. She gets out, swapping Noodle for the bag in Kirsch’s arm and following Carmilla towards the sand. Her eyes linger on the sway of Carmilla’s hips and Laura is 100% certain Carmilla is doing it on purpose. Thankfully Laura has the sense to put the bags down before she stumbles over them in a fluster of gay panic. Carmilla chooses a spot far away from other beach goers ignoring Laura's teasing smirk as she unzips her bag and retrieves 3 beach towels, taking her time to arrange them side by side.

 

Laura can instantly tell which towel is Carmilla's: a seemingly plain black towel with navy piping around the edges and when Laura looks closely she can see a printed cat face in the left hand corner. It matches Carmilla’s personality perfectly. Next to Carmilla's towel lay two, almost identical towels both with an adorable smiley cartoon vampire on. The only difference being the colours: the first a deep maroon whilst the second a soft sunshine yellow. Kirsch places his soccer ball themed towel next to the maroon one, sitting down and placing Noodle in the center of his towel.

 

“You gonna sit down Sunshine?”

 

Laura quickly puts her towel beside Carmilla’s, sitting down before she has time to rethink the decision. She busies herself pulling various items out of her bag and arranging them on the end of her towel. She glares at the large bottle of factor 80 sun cream, attempting to hide it behind her bag when it's plucked out of her hands. She turns to see Carmilla grinning.

 

“The twins will love this.” She smirks, head whipping round at lightning speed locating the twins in an instant.

 

“Hold it.” Carmilla commands, raising an eyebrow as the two sheepish boys halt from their almost escape to the sea.

 

Will pouts as Carmilla holds up the sun cream crooking a finger in a “come hither” motion. JP pulls him back to Carmilla, smiling when she leans forward to kiss his head. Will remains grumpy as Carmilla rubs sun cream over every patch of skin she could find.

 

“Are you done yet?” Will whines, stomping his foot.

 

Carmilla puts her finger on her chin, tapping it in thought. She looks at Laura with a mischievous smirk, rolling her eyes at the disapproving look she gives her.

 

“Go, have fun.”

 

Will cheers giving Carmilla a quick hug before grabbing JP’s hand and racing towards the sea.

 

“Don't go in too far!” Carmilla shouts after them, shaking her head when Will starts swimming.

 

She moves to follow him when a gentle hand comes to rest atop of her thigh. She glances at it and then looks back at Laura, her expression softening when Laura gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“They'll be okay Carm; Kirsch and Noodle will protect them, see.” Laura gestures back to the boys, now joined by Kirsch and a happy Noodle frolicking in the water.

 

Carmilla sits back down, lounging on her side and raising her sunglasses to look at Laura.

 

“Not joining your friends, Cupcake?” She tilts her head, eyes sparkling with intrigue.

   
  
"I'm already with a friend." Laura replies trying to sound confident and not squirm under Carmilla's intense gaze.

 

She can feel the blush rising on her cheeks, and turns to look out at Kirsch and Noodle running through the shallow water with the twins in tow.

 

"Besides, my Dad says I shouldn't swim thirty minutes after eating and well I...um had a cookie, probably 25ish minutes ago." Laura admits sheepishly. looking down at her hands suddenly feeling like a child.

  
"Well your dad's a smart man then." Carmilla says, placing her hand over Laura's and drawing a soothing pattern.

 

"I would hate something to happen to you Laura." Carmilla continues and Laura looks up to meet her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips at the warmth spreading through her chest.

 

Carmilla's eyes look so soft and she looks absolutely serious, a small crinkle forming between her eyebrows with how concerned she is about Laura's well being. There is no hint of malice or sarcasm at all in Carmilla's face, as she pulls her hand back and pushes her sunglasses back on.  Laura's heart beats louder in her chest, this is the Carmilla Laura likes best: the soft, gentle, raw girl that looks absolutely breakable and loveable all at once.

 

“Nice towel by the way.”

 

“Thanks,” Laura beams, “I've had it since I was 13, Kirsch got it custom made.”

 

Carmilla smiles at the pride in Laura's voice, glancing down to really take in the towel. Crisp white covered in a printed variety of colourful mainly fandom related objects. Carmilla doesn't recognise the majority, a little afraid to ask incase Laura decided to continue her fandom educational torture, she hadn't recovered from Laura's 72 slides on the dangers of Disney Princess culture. (Though she had managed to calm a Hollis Hurricane by agreeing to a Disney movie marathon with Laura and the twins. Carmilla definitely did not cry during Lilo and Stitch.) The only none-fandom object being a half-eaten cookie. It is so perfectly dorky, so Laura. She smiles fondly, returning to her book as Laura grabs the sunscreen, applying a generous amount to any sliver of visible skin.

 

A few blissful minutes pass and Carmilla starts to get lost within the pages, tuning out the world as she delves into philosophical wonders. She raises the book higher, attempting to remain indifferent to the rustling beside her. She can feel Laura’s eyes on her, watching, waiting, she doesn’t want to cave so quickly but then Laura shuffles an inch closer and Carmilla is screwed; Laura smells of honey mixed with hints of vanilla and cocoa. It’s alluring and it’s all it takes for Carmilla’s attention to refocus on Laura.

 

“Carm?” Laura asks, Carmilla can tell by the tone of her voice she’s been trying to gain her attention for a while.

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, nodding for Laura to continue.

 

“Could you put some on my back and shoulders?” Laura holds the bottle up with a pleading look.

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes at how her resolve crumbles in seconds, and she's moving on autopilot to close the distance. Laura beams at her, _totally worth it._ She gulps, not daring to speak in fear of becoming flustered, Laura can't know how weak Carmilla is for her. Carmilla might never live it down if she did. She squirts a small amount onto her hand, ignoring the slight tremble of her fingers as she rubs sunscreen in slow circles across Laura's upper back and shoulders. Laura's skin is like velvet and Carmilla's head spins at the overwhelming softness beneath her fingertips. Her hands start to massage Laura's shoulders, making sure to cover a wider expanse of skin. She can feel Laura shudder when she presses a little harder, she’s more than aware all of the sunscreen has been rubbed in but she doesn’t care, not when Laura is tilting her neck to give Carmilla more access. When she comes to her senses and pulls back there’s a flash of disappointment in Laura’s eyes, a small noise of protest which feeds the tension in the atmosphere. Laura turns her head just as Carmilla starts to lean in, their lips meet in the softest of embraces. Laura’s lips brush gently against Carmilla’s, her hand starting to tangle in Carmilla’s hair when Carmilla suddenly jerks back. Her eyes flutter open, quickly coming out of her daze when she sees blood dripping down Carmilla’s forehead, a frisbee beside her.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Carmilla winses at the volume, her hand clutching her head as Laura springs up in search of a culprit. Her eyes narrow when she sees a sheepish Mel approaching.

 

“I said head’s up.” Mel holds her hands up defensively.

 

Laura steps forward giving Mel a stern look.

 

“You alright Karnstein?”

 

Carmilla snarls, “just peachy!”

 

Laura whips around, crouching so she can cup Carmilla’s head, concern etched across her features. Carmilla flinches, shying away from Laura’s touch.

 

“Come on Carm, I just want to help.” Laura insists.

 

“I’m fine-”

 

“You’re bleeding,” Laura states bluntly, expression softening when Carmilla glares at her, “my dad made Kirsch and I take a first aid course, I can help.”

 

Carmilla gives her a skeptical look but concedes, sitting still as Laura examines her head. Laura moves briefly, back a moment later with her bag. Carmilla can’t hide her smirk when Laura produces a large red first aid kit.

 

“Shut it.” Laura warns, smiling when Carmilla mimes drawing a halo over her head.

 

Laura sets to work, using a tissue to apply pressure and wiping any blood from Carmilla's face. She works with quick and nimble fingers, refusing to show Carmilla which band-aid she chose as she smoothes it over the cut. She's tempted to kiss it but thinks better of it, instead tucking a strand of hair behind Carmilla's ear.

 

“There, perfect.”

 

A rare blush floods Carmilla's cheeks, and Laura feels only a little smug at being the cause. Both let out disappointed sighs when their spell is broken with someone clearing their throat; reminding them they aren't alone.

 

Laura turns to see Kirsch standing with Mel. He grins whilst Laura glares, ignoring the obvious moment him and Mel ruined.

 

“The little bros want to make sandcastles with you.”

 

He points behind him where Will and JP sit surrounded by piles of sand. When they spot Laura looking they wave eagerly.

 

“I know you love sandcastle Laur, join us.” Kirsch says, his lips drawing into a pout.

 

Laura shakes her head looking up with a fond smile.

 

“Fine,” she looks to the side grinning when it hits her, “but only if Carm does”

 

“Not happening Cupcake.”

 

“It'll be fun.”

 

Carmilla scoffs, “I highly doubt that, besides I'm injured, remember?” She shoots a disgusted look at Mel, turning back to Laura pouting.

 

“Yeah, come on kitty cat your bros are counting on you!” Kirsch gives her a hopeful smile.

 

Carmilla growls at him, smirking when he immediately scampers back over to the twins. Mel gives her a nod of approval, placing her towel down and following in the direction Kirsch left.

 

“Please Carm, I'll buy you an ice-cream if you say yes.” Laura placates, batting her eyelashes.

 

“You don't have to keep buying me stuff Cutie.” Carmilla reaches out, her hand coming to rest on top of Laura's. “If you want me to help then I will. We're friends and you don't need to buy me things to keep it that way, alright?” Her voice is softer and calmer than usual and looking into deep brown eyes is all the reassurance Laura needs.

 

“Alright, well thank you.” Laura says steadily, giving Carmilla a soft smile and squeezing her hand.

 

Laura let's Carmilla pull her to her feet, the two walking hand in hand to join the others. Both trying to swallow the butterflies swirling in their stomachs at their perfectly matched hands.

 

**...**

 

 

“Merlin’s beard! How did you manage to build a drawbridge?!”

 

Carmilla sniggers as Laura gawps at the magnificent castle she and JP made. What had started as an innocent sandcastle building activity had turned into an all-out war when Laura had started implementing distraction techniques and brought in extra reinforcements. Carmilla and JP had worked in a slow but steady harmony; whereas Laura and Will had been extra speedy trash talking their opponents at every opportunity - they even created a fun team handshake. Though even she had to admit it was nice to see the twins having so much fun, JP didn’t stop smiling the entire time and when the impartial judges the so called “Laferry” announced him and Carmilla the winners he looked like Christmas had come early.

 

Will and Laura had gone for the more traditional route, making sure their castle was small but detailed using seashells as windows and empty wrappers as flags. Their castle had a winding staircase and engraved brickwork along the exterior. Laura had been mighty smug until she turned and saw the dracula inspired castle Carmilla and JP had made with spiral turrets and a partially suspended drawbridge. In one of the windows you could see a smiling sand vampire looking out and Laura once again felt a mixture of jealousy and pride with how artistically talented Carmilla was. Not that she would tell Carmilla that, she wasn’t finished sulking over her loss.

 

“Face it Cupcake, you’re not as skilled in the art of sandcastle making.” Carmilla slings an arm around her shoulder, smirking when Laura’s pout deepens.

 

“You clearly cheated.” Laura grumbles, subtly moving closer into Carmilla’s side.

 

“You’re adorable.” Carmilla states, resting her head on top of Laura’s.

 

Laura continues to mutter incoherently, relaxing when Carmilla hugs her around the waist. She sinks into the embrace, closing her eyes and trying not to get lost in the feeling of Carmilla’s warm breath against her neck. She opens her eyes at a shutter sound, blinking up to see Lola Perry smiling back at them. Laura feels a surge of anger course through her as Carmilla detaches herself stomping over to where the twins are playing with Noodle.

 

“I didn't mean to make her leave, you just looked so sweet.” Perry explains apologetically.

 

“It's fine.” Laura says through gritted teeth, forcing a smile as Lafontaine approaches with drinks.

 

“Peace offering, for scaring your girlfriend away.” Lafontaine hands Laura a Bad Wolf soda.

 

“Thanks, and Carmilla is not my girlfriend.” Laura takes a large sip of her drink.

 

Lafontaine hums turning to share a smug look with Perry, not missing the longing way Laura looks after Carmilla. Across the way Kirsch and Mel share a similar look, spotting Carmilla's not-so-subtle glancing at Laura whilst pretending not to be.

 

“We should go join Carm- I mean the others.” Laura walks away, hoping they didn't catch her slip-up. Though the way Lafontaine is smiling tells her otherwise.

 

Laura reaches the others in under a minute, smiling when Carmilla visibly brightens at her arrival. Will runs to her first, tapping her leg with a grin.

 

“Tag! You're it!”

 

He races away giggling when Laura springs into action, chasing after him with determination.

 

Carmilla crackles as Laura reach for Will only for him to duck at the last minute and Laura trips falling ungraciously into the sand. Laura shuffles moving closer to Carmilla with a cheeky grin.

 

“Get away from me.” Carmilla warns, catching onto Laura's plans.

 

Laura leaps up starting to advance as Carmilla starts to back away, launching into a sprint with Laura hot on her heels.

 

“You owe me $20 bucks brotein shake.” Mel cajoles as soon as Laura's out of earshot.

 

Kirsch frowns folding his arms defensively, “fine! But you still owe me cause Laura invited her before I was out the door.”

 

Mel rolls her eyes handing Kirsch a $5 and pocketing the $20 he gave her in return.

 

“They really are very sweet together.” Perry comments, watching as the two of them chased after one another matching smiles on their faces.

 

“They'll probably be a while.” Lafontaine looks over at them, Carmilla scoops a squealing Laura up and carries her towards the seafront.

 

Across the way Carmilla treds through the water Laura secured in her arms.

 

“Carmilla jerkface Karnstein you put me down right now!” Laura bats at her arms.

 

Carmilla smirks, “if you insist.”

 

Laura realises too late as Carmilla let's her go. She falls with a large splash the last thing she hears is Carmilla's laughter.

 

“Oh you are so dead!” Laura sputters out when she resurfaces.

 

Carmilla smirks moving quickly in the water as Laura swims after her. She's expecting to be dunked but as she turns around she's met with a face full of water and Laura's soft giggling filling her ears.

 

“It's on!” Carmilla retorts aiming a perfectly timed jet of water and hitting Laura mid laugh.

 

Laura remains shocked for a few minutes wiping her eyes and then there's no holding back. Both goofing off as they splash water at one another. They're so wrapped up in one another they don't fail to notice the attack coming their way until-

 

“NOW!”

 

Laura whips around first, having a split second to react before she's hit by water coming from all angles. Carmilla pushes Laura out of the firing line, shrieking when she gets blasted in the face.

 

“No stop!” She says through coughs.

 

Laura stays close to her, holding her hands in surrender as the gang call a ceasefire. They're all laughing as Carmilla pouts still spluttering. Laura nudges her earning a small smile in response. Carmilla rolls her eyes finally seeing the funny side and laughing along with the others. She shoots them mock glares, looking at the twins and in one fell swoop she's attacking them.

 

“Oh yeah you better run.” Carmilla snipes as Will and JP shriek taking off in varying directions.

 

“Water tag anyone?” Carmilla suggests with a genuine smile.

 

**..**

 

They all sit in a group, after a lot of fun in the water they'd decided to cool off and hang out waiting for sundown. Lafontaine was busy telling JP about their latest science experiment, him listening with rapt attention. Where Will was sat between Laura and Carmilla wrapped in his towel. Mel lounges beside Carmilla, the most relaxed member of the group still a little bummed everyone else chose to return to shore. Perry sits next to Kirsch helping him secure Noodle as he attempts to reassure the pup.

 

“It's okay boy, I've got you.” Kirsch coos as he towel dries Noodle.

 

Perry's smile widens when Noodle slumps in Kirsch's arms, burrowing himself within his towel.

 

“That's such a cute towel Kirsch, where did you get it?”

 

Kirsch grins, stroking Noodle’s nose as he gently towels his ear.

 

“Ask Carm-sexy, she's the one who found it.”

 

Carmilla bristles at the nickname but shrugs, “you didn't have one, it's no big deal.”

 

“We spent forever in the pet store.” Will pipes up.

 

Carmilla glares at him but it does nothing to derail him.

 

“She kept dragging us down every aisle, we nearly bought the whole store.” Will explains dramatically.

 

Carmilla flushes as the others laugh, pinching Will to shut him up.

 

“Aw Carm you do care.” Laura says which only serves to make Carmilla blush more.

 

“Can it Cupcake.” Carmilla hisses with no real malice.

 

Laura smirks leaning over to kiss Carmilla's cheek  

 

Mel holds up her hand for a high five quickly pocketing the $5 Kirsch slips her. Kirsch frowns giving Perry a pleading look.

 

“We should take a group photo.” Perry suggests.

 

“-and that's my cue to leave.”

 

Carmilla moves to get up, stopping when Laura reaches for her arm.

 

“Stay.”

 

Carmilla makes a show of thinking about it, sitting back down with a small smile.

 

Perry claps her hands telling everyone to shuffle in. Carmilla's glad when she isn't the only one who grumbles, sharing a nod of solidarity with Mel and a disgruntled Lafontaine. JP gravitates closer to Will who swapped places with Laura. Kirsch cradles Noodle in his arms as Perry positions her phone.

 

“Everybody say cheese.”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, smiling when Laura pulls a face at her. The shutter going off seconds later.

 

“This is perfect,” Perry grins, tapping a few buttons, “and done. Uploaded to my blog.”

 

Carmilla relaxes as the others move back to their previous activities, oblivious to Laura reaching for Perry’s phone until it's being waved in her face.

“I realised something.”

 

Carmilla arches an eyebrow, leaning into Laura's space.

 

“Do tell.”

 

“We haven’t taken a selfie together.” Laura folds her arms expectantly.

 

“There’s a reason for that Cutie.”

 

“Pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top.” Laura pleads hopefully.

 

Carmilla bites back the urge to respond with a sarcastic comment, exhaling as she looks into the camera trying to act as stoic as possible. Laura beams grinning into the camera as Carmilla continues to feign interest.

 

“One smile and then it’s all over, promise.” Laura says poking Carmilla’s sides and striking when Carmilla giggles at the sensation.

 

Carmilla playfully nips her shoulder whispering ‘sneaky’ low and huskily in her ear before moving to talk to her brothers, leaving Laura a dazed and flustered mess. Laura looks at the photo again, the way the warm sunset lingers in the background creating a soft glow on both of their faces and how Carmilla’s head is thrown back in pure joy as Laura grins into the camera, it’s perfect. If Laura had a phone that wasn’t a fossil she’d set it as her background, she settles for getting Perry to post it to her blog - she could save it to her laptop when she got home.

 

Maybe she could talk to Carmilla, see if she’s feeling it too. She could ask her to take a walk.

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Mel curses snapping Laura out of her thoughts.

 

“Maybe ixnay on the swearing, there are children present.” Laura nod towards the twins.

 

“Yeah, yeah sorry,” Mel waves her off, handing Laura her phone, “Hollis you need to check the chat.”

 

Laura fixes her a confused look, relenting when Mel points to the phone again. She scrolls up through the groupchat (Perry had made it for arranging group outings and class projects)  and to her horror sees several all caps messages from Danny.

 

 

 

 

> **Danny Lawrence:** _YOU INVITED FANGFACE TO YOUR BEACH OUTING, DID MY INVITATION GET LOST OR SOMETHING?!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Danny Lawrence:** _REAL NICE GUYS._
> 
>  
> 
> **Danny Lawrence:** _SERIOUSLY?! WHY DID YOU INVITE THE VAMPIRE???_
> 
>  
> 
> **Danny Lawrence:** _SHE BURNS OUR DECORATIONS AND YOU STILL WANT TO HANG OUT WITH HER?_

 

“Is she serious?!” Laura says incredulously.

 

Mel grimaces, “believe me, there’s more.”

 

Laura groans as her own starts to ring, she doesn’t need to look at the I.D. to know who it is.

 

“Great, now she’s calling me.”

 

Mel rolls her eyes as Laura looks at her with a helpless expression.

 

“You better answer her, before she comes looking for you.”

 

Laura sighs, putting Mel’s phone down and opens her own walking away from the group as she talks.

 

Carmilla looks up with concern, glancing at the abandoned phone as another notification flares up. She tries not to stare, not wanting to invade someone’s privacy but when she sees her name mention alarm bells go off and an ache ripples through her chest. She knew it was too good to be true. She has to get out of here.

 

“Alright guys, time to go. Mattie’s expecting us.” Carmilla says, quickly throwing their things into her bag and getting up.

 

Will goes to pout but quickly stops when he sees the look on Carmilla’s face. Carmilla leads the way ignoring the calls of her name as she storms away. Will hastily pulls JP to his feet and they quickly follow waving goodbye to the others and racing to catch up to Carmilla. The others are a little unsure what just happened, sharing confused and concerned looks. Mel looks at her phone,snatching it up as she realises the screen with the chat was still open.

 

“I think she may have seen Danny’s messages.” Mel admits.

 

“Can’t say I blame her for leaving then.” Lafontaine scratches their head and looks over at Laura, watching as she paces back and forth angrily talking on the phone, “who’s Laura talking to?”

 

“Who do you think?!” Mel snaps.

 

“Great,just great. Lawrence finds a way to make it awkward and she’s not even here.” Lafontaine throws their hands up, jumping to their feet and stomping off in the same direction Carmilla left.

 

Perry smiles apologetically, gathering her’s and Lafontaine’s belongings saying a quick goodbye to Mel and Kirsch and taking off after Lafontaine, just as Laura walks back over to the group.

 

“Sometimes I want to strangle Danny.” Laura fumes slumping down beside Kirsch.

 

He pulls her in for a hug, rubbing her back as she grumbles into his chest. Noodle seems to catch on and lays his head on Laura’s leg. Laura pulls back, looking at Noodle with a small smile and letting out a controlled breath. She looks around finally noticing the distinct lack of people.

 

“Did Carm leave?” Laura asks unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

 

“Yeah, we uh- we think she saw one of the messages.” Kirsch stammers.

 

Laura pales at the revelation, fear coursing through her as she thinks about Carmilla’s reaction.

 

“Karnstein is pretty awesome,” Mel says earnestly, “I’m glad you invited her.”

 

Laura smiles at Mel and Kirsch nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah, like I don’t get what Danny’s problem is and she’d have totally harshed the vibe. Tiny bros don’t need to see that crap.” He says with a shrug.

 

Laura’s anger stews even more, flipping open her phone and sending Carmilla a message asking her to call her. She wonders if Carmilla knows she doesn’t share Danny’s views, she hopes she knows that. She has to know right? She prays Danny hasn’t ruined her chance to tell Carmilla how she feels.

 

 


	5. Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With prom preparations nearly complete Laura decides to bring Carmilla along for an impromptu outfit shop. Will Laura finally pluck up the courage to ask Carmilla to be her date? Or does Carmilla have a few tricks of her own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you guys! Full of emotion and a couple of twists and turns. Beta'd by the wonderful @abjurethatwitch and @3nsider  
> One word for the chapter = prepare.
> 
> Trigger warning: violence

_'Okay Laura, you just need to explain what happened so that you can get back on track.'_ The girl nervously stares at the door, steeling her nerves to knock. She takes a step back walking further from the door as her mind races. _'All you need to do is walk up to the door, count of 3.'_ She shakes her head as she continues pacing. _'Get it together Hollis, so she didn't reply to your texts! She probably just went to sleep early.'_ Laura stills looking back at the door, she doesn't know why she's so nervous. _'Maybe this is a bad idea. You can see her at school'_. Laura pivots heading back towards the path when a familiar voice stops her in her tracks.

 

“Planning to stay outside forever Gidget?”

 

Laura nearly trips in her haste to turn around, facing a bemused Mattie with a sheepish smile.

 

“No!” Laura squeaks clamping her hand over her mouth.

 

“This has been fun,” Mattie says with a dry smile.

 

“Wait, please,” Laura lets out a shaky breath, “I came here to talk to Carmilla, she left yesterday before I had chance to say goodbye. Is she here?”

 

Mattie looks behind her turning back to Laura with a smirk. “Why don’t you come in and see for yourself.”

 

Laura tries not to gulp, walking inside with more confidence than she feels. The house isn’t what she expects, yet she instantly feels at home. The place is deceptively small and more homey than Laura would have guessed. Though the exterior makes it appear no bigger than a box, the interior seems cozy. A true family home despite its small size. Laura walks further inside, allowing Mattie to close the door and for her to fully take in her surroundings, careful not to trip over the pile of shoes stacked beside the door. The living room is small, with light walls and wooden floors hidden by a plush navy rug spanning the entire floor. In one corner an old bean-bag lies adjacent to a faded-red couch, worn in with two lopsided cushions (clearly made by the twins) on each end. There's a simple 3 shelf bookcase propped against one wall, layered with a mixture of philosophical text books and children's fantasy novels. A small TV set stands opposite the couch and a coffee table sitting in the middle.

 

Laura assumes it's a coffee table but she can't be sure with all the board games and toys cluttered on top. The one item standing out is the artist's easel standing in the far corner of the room, a fresh painting upon its canvas. Off to the other side a small kitchenette separated from the main room by one step with a few basic appliances: a cooker, microwave and a small sink basin. The refrigerator is barely bigger than a mini-fridge but completely covered in children’s drawings and homemade cards. Laura smiles as she sees a certificate pinned in the middle with the words **“Spelling Bee Champion: James Parker Karnstein** ” printed in black with a cartoon bee smiling and holding a trophy. There isn't much room except for a small round dining room table only big enough for 5 people. Just to the side of the kitchenette is a small hallway with two basic brown doors parallel to one another. The only difference being the door to the right side has a slight dent near the handle, as though someone had previously punched a hole in it. The last door is propped open leading to a small blue and white tiled bathroom.

 

Laura turns back to Mattie with a genuine smile. “It's a nice place you have here.”

 

Mattie flashes her a half smile in response, walking to the kitchen and grabbing two mugs. Laura moves to the table, awkwardly hovering by a chair as Mattie goes about making their drinks.

 

“The chairs won’t bite.” Mattie says without looking up from her task.

 

Laura sits down, turning away before Mattie can see her flushed cheeks. There’s a comfortable silence as Mattie finishes up, placing a steaming mug infront of her and then sitting in the seat opposite with her own. The drink is perfect,whipped cream just right and a string of mini marshmallows decorated with immense precision. Laura takes a sip and grins as rich and creamy cocoa trickles down her throat. Mattie always makes the best drinks.

 

“I take it you’re here to whisk Carm on some sordid adventure.”

 

“Something like that.” Laura says between sips, smiling when Mattie looks relieved.

 

Mattie claps her hands together, “good, I could use a break from her brooding.”

 

Laura goes to respond when a door opening stills her train of thought, the soft padding of footsteps and a pyjama clad Carmilla comes stumbling round the corner.

 

“Who the frilly hell are you talking to?”

 

Laura chokes on her cocoa, it really is very unfair how good Carmilla’s voice sounds layered with sleep. She’s certain those pyjama shorts should be illegal considering she can’t take her eyes off of Carmilla’s milky thighs. If Carmilla’s messy bedridden hair wasn’t enough, the thin black tank top she’s wearing is bound to send Laura into an early grave. The letters printed on the front are faded but the phrase just screams Carmilla “I’m not always sarcastic...sometimes I’m asleep”. Why does Carmilla have to look good even when she’s tired?!

 

Carmilla is attempting to send glares Mattie’s way but Laura thinks she looks more like a tired kitten awoken from slumber. Carmilla rubs her eyes, freezing when her hands drop and she finally notices Mattie isn’t alone. Laura half waves, an awkward smile on her face. Carmilla looks between Mattie and Laura an accusatory glint in her eye. Mattie rolls her eyes raising her free hand in mock surrender.

 

"Oh calm down Kitty cat, I haven't said anything embarrassing," she looks back at Laura with a wink, "yet."

 

Laura starts to smile stopping when Mattie continues.

 

"I was just talking to your _friend_ ."

 

Laura blushes at the same time Carmilla does, neither feeling comfortable with the emphasis on the word friend. If Mattie notices she doesn't say anything, though the ghost of a smile that lingers tells them otherwise.

 

"Are the twin terrors up yet?"

 

Carmilla half-heartedly gestures behind her and walks over to the fridge without another word. Laura looks where Carmilla pointed and sure enough the door opens not a minute later and the twins wander out. Unlike Carmilla’s pyjamas Laura can tell the twins’ are relatively new, the colours still sharp and bright and the prints on the front in pristine condition. Their pyjamas have a matching Monsters Inc theme and both are positively adorable. JP wears a teal long sleeved pyjama top with a full body print of Sully in the middle, the sleeves are striped with lilac similar to Sully’s spots and his pyjama bottoms are a dark blue with the Monsters Inc logo running in a tile print down the legs. Will has matching bottoms, the only difference being his top - bright green with lighter green stripes on the sleeves and a print of Mike in the middle. Even their socks match their characters.

 

Will's sleepy expression quickly blossoms into an ecstatic grin, the excitement palpable in his eyes as he runs at Laura. She only has seconds to prepare before Will has launched into her lap wrapping both arms around her and hugging her tight. Laura coughs at the sheer strength of the embrace, looking between Mattie and Carmilla with a helpless expression. Mattie chuckles as Carmilla rolls her eyes and turns back to the fridge busying herself with pouring orange juice. Laura fights the urge to groan, settling for patting Will on the back.

 

“Yesterday was the best day ever!” Will says beaming at Laura.

 

Laura goes to respond when Carmilla’s voice interrupts.

 

“Stop harassing Laura and get your breakfast dimwit.”

 

Will detaches his arms from Laura's neck, shifting in her lap to glare at Carmilla. Carmilla quirks an eyebrow, staring pointedly as Will juts out his lip in a defiant pout.

 

“Guess I'll be having your Cap’n Crunch then.”

 

Will's eyes widen a fraction, a flicker of fear there before his face hardens and he folds his arms staying perfectly still.

 

Carmilla holds up her hand, glaring impatiently.

 

“Five.”

 

Will pouts harder.

 

“Four.”

 

Carmilla grabs the box and starts to open it. Will leaps off of Laura racing over to Carmilla and standing defensively in front of the stack of bowls on the side.

 

“Noooo don't!” His voice comes out in a soft whine.

 

“Then don't invade people's personal space, got it?”

 

Will nods frantically, eyes wide as he watches Carmilla place the box on the side. As soon as her hand moves away he snatches the box hugging it to his chest. Carmilla rolls her eyes ruffling his hair on her way back to the fridge.

 

JP walks to the table and sits beside Mattie. Carmilla reappears putting a blue plastic cup in front of him and then she's across the kitchen buttering toast in record time. Laura watches the scene take place, Will scampering to the couch with his bowl and a cup of milk, Mattie moving to wash her mug beside Carmilla who prepares a mountain of toast. Laura wants to offer her help but with the single-minded precision of Carmilla’s work it's clear her offer would fall on deaf ears. Carmilla tosses two slices of toast on a plate handing it to Mattie who carries it back to the table and sets it in front of JP. Carmilla carries two plates each with 2 slices of toast back to the table, taking Mattie's seat and sliding the extra plate to Laura.

 

Laura gives her a crooked smile, eyebrows raised with disbelief.

 

“Better eat your toast before it gets cold Cupcake.”

 

Laura takes an exaggerated large bite, smiling when Carmilla half-heartedly rolls her eyes. They eat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say and exchanging awkward smiles between bites. Laura looks down, hands fiddling with the tablecloth turning to Mattie with a curious look.

 

“Isn't this the same tablecloth from the cafe?”

 

Carmilla stifled laughter, a familiar smirk toying at her lips.

 

“Yeah, Mattie's getting us one of their blenders next.”

 

Mattie's reaction is instantaneous and Laura can't stop a giggle escaping when a dishcloth hits the back of Carmilla’s head.

 

“And some coffee cups!” Will pipes up.

 

Carmilla snorts, head thrown back in a full belly laugh when Will scurries away from Mattie's warning glare loitering beside JP. Will receives a pat on the shoulder, grinning when JP signs “it was a good joke” and the two head to the couch before Mattie can throw any more dishcloths.

 

“So what are you-” Carmilla starts at the same time Laura says, “You left early and I-”

 

Laura smiles sheepishly gesturing for Carmilla to go first.

 

“What are you doing here Creampuff?”

 

Mattie shakes her head, whisper-shouting the word ‘tact’ as she passes, heading for the bathroom and leaving the two alone. Carmilla’s face floods with guilt and her hand comes up to scratch her neck.

 

“Uh- sorry, I just…” She trails off looking at the tablecloth and pointedly avoiding Laura’s gaze.

 

Laura can feel the anxiety radiating off of her, it’s unsettling and she isn’t entirely sure why she wants to ease the tension. Except she does know, she always knows.

 

“It’s okay Carm,” Laura smiles in a way she hopes is reassuring and presses on, “I know you weren’t expecting me. It’s just, you left early and then when I didn’t hear back from you I figured I’d done something to upset you.”

 

Carmilla looks up with an expression Laura can’t quite read.

 

“I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have forced you to engage in the beach activities, I know they aren't your thing,” Laura's words get quicker, eyes brimming with emotion as she tries to stress her points, “I just wanted to have a good time with you, I know sometimes I can steam roll you into things.”

 

Carmilla opens her mouth to interject, her objection only spurring Laura further into her rambled explanation.

 

“I never meant to pressure you-”

 

“I know that.” Carmilla says.

 

“-and I, wait what?”

 

Carmilla smiles softly, reaching across the table to grab Laura's hand, using her other to tuck a lock of hair behind Laura's ear.

 

“You didn't pressure me, I'm perfectly capable of saying no to you Cupcake.”

 

Will snorts from his spot on the couch. Carmilla ignores him, looking at Laura with earnest.

 

“You're right I was upset,”

 

Laura frowns starting to pull away so Carmilla quickly continues.

 

“I was upset but not with you. I was upset with myself.”

 

“I'm not following.”

 

Carmilla sighs, “I let the messages Xena sent get to me and I didn't handle it very well.”

 

“Carm-”

 

“Don't okay. I was overthinking it, it's fine,” Carmilla pulls her hand back, shaking her head dismissively, “I figured I'd leave before you told me you agreed with her.”

 

“You're such a moron.” Laura laughs.

 

“I tell her that all the time.” Mattie chuckles walking over to join the twins on the couch.

 

Laura smiles, her expression settling into something more serious as Carmilla rises from the table starting to walk away.

 

“I don't agree with her, I don't Carm,” she stresses, relaxing when Carmilla simply scoffs but makes no move to walk any further.

 

“I know we didn't have the best start but I don't agree with Danny. Honestly I'm not sure if I ever did,” Laura admits making sure her tone conveys how true the statement is, “If something is wrong then talk to me, please don't disappear. I was really worried.”

 

Carmilla's expression softens, she pivots and Laura can see a rare vulnerability hidden in rich brown eyes. It's gone within seconds and Carmilla's signature smirk is back.

 

“Upset you didn't get a goodbye hug?”

 

Laura's nose scrunches up, her arms folding as she frowns. “You’re a jerk.”

 

“There are worse things to be.” Carmilla says with a shrug.

 

Laura continues to glare at her even as Carmilla moves closer, arms outstretched a playful twinkle in her eyes.

 

“No- nope jerks don’t get hugs.” Laura holds up her finger but makes no real attempt to move, smiling despite herself when Carmilla wiggles her arms, waiting.

 

She hates how quickly she caves, it takes all that she has not to launch into Carmilla’s arms instead she moves tentatively breathing in a scent that is purely Carmilla. Her frown breaks when Carmilla pulls her close, letting her hands rest gingerly on Laura’s waist as if she’s afraid Laura will push her away any second. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck, letting her warm breath wash over Carmilla’s exposed skin. The hug feels natural and if they weren’t standing in the middle of a kitchen being watched by Carmilla’s siblings. Laura is convinced Carmilla won’t let go. Except they are in a kitchen and Carmilla does pull away, the hint of a shy smile lingering on her lips.

 

Laura steps back, fingers nervously going to fidget with a strand of hair as she tries to breach the next thing on her mind.

 

“So, maybe in all this new found closeness,” she gestures at the space between them, or rather the lack thereof, "I can ask you a favour?"

  
  
Carmilla raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Laura can feel her chest tighten at the action god she is hot. "A favour?" Carmilla hums, a small smirk gracing her lips, "You can ask me anything Sunshine, doesn't mean I'm going to say yes"

  
  
At this Laura can't help but grin, "Even if I were to say.. Bribe you with lunch?"

  
  
"Maybe, just ask?" Carmilla looks a little nervous now, her lips pressed together a small frown forming in the corner of her mouth

  
  
Now Laura feels slightly more confident, _you can do this Hollis_ she thinks to herself before she blurts out "will you come shopping with me. Please? "

  
  
Carmilla groans and flops her head onto Laura's shoulder, behind her Mattie snorts.

  
  
"Shopping, really Cupcake?" Carmilla says into Laura's shoulder, "I'd rather not."

  
  
Laura's heart sinks.

  
  
But then Mattie jumps in with a sing-song voice, "She would love to Laura."

  
  
"I really wouldn't." Carmilla says lifting her head up to glare at Mattie.

  
  
"I don't care if you want to or not, I'm sick of you moping around here," Mattie says giving Carmilla a pointed look, "plus Laura wants you to and honestly you need more friends, Carm."

  
  
"Erghhh fine" Carmilla grumbles, fed up but when Laura looks at her she smiles softly, "Give me a few minutes to change."

 

Laura squeals bouncing in her spot and resisting the urge to throw herself at Carmilla. She moves to the couch as Carmilla disappears behind the same door the twins left from. JP looks up with a smile, shifting to allow Laura more space. Will looks up too, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“I have a soccer game on Sunday. Kirsch got us jerseys and everything!”

 

“Oh I know, I helped him prepare them.” Laura says.

 

Will is positively buzzing, “That's so cool! Are you gonna come to my game? Last time I scored 3 goals, 3!” Will holds his hand up, his words coming out in an eager flurry.

 

“That’s awesome buddy, of course I’ll come.” Laura says matching Will’s enthusiasm with a bright smile.

 

“Carm always turns up late.” Will huffs dramatically.

 

“Sounds like her.” Laura hums in response,

 

Mattie sighs shaking her head at Will disapprovingly, “William don’t, you know why Carm is late.”

 

“I know,” his voice is quiet, there’s a tremble masked behind a small smile, “she’s getting help to fight monsters.”

 

Laura tilts her head brows furrowing as she gives Mattie a questioning look. The door opens as she goes to speak, words dying on her lips as Carmilla comes into sight. She can’t help it her eye roaming taking in every curve, every glimpse of ivory skin she can see. The usual leather pants are replaced with a pair of black denim shorts, fraying and well worn stopping in the middle of her milky thighs. Laura’s eyes drop to Carmilla’s legs, cloaked in knee high black socks and accompanied with a pair of navy patent leather boots. Laura subconsciously licks her lips as her gaze settles on Carmilla’s upper body. Arms exposed except for her wrists which are enveloped by black and white checkered wristbands. A long necklace with a silver anchor rests along her collar and the piece-de-resistance; Carmilla’s off white tank top featuring a faded logo from some metal band Laura’s never heard of. She isn’t sure how long she’s been staring but by the way Mattie is smirking at her as she clears her throat tells her it’s far too long to be classed as innocent.

 

“Kitty you should change, poor Laura might have a heart attack if you go looking like that.”

 

Laura glares as Mattie smiles teasingly, a blush forming when the twins try and fail to hide their giggles. Carmilla bites her lip to contain a smile, a light pink colouring her cheeks as Laura averts her gaze. She can feel the nervous energy radiating off of Laura, shooting annoyed looks towards her siblings. A new wave of protectiveness washing over her.

 

“Leave her alone Mattie.” Carmilla gives her a warning glare, crossing the space to stand beside Laura.

 

She misses the adoring smile Laura flashes her, rolling her eyes when Mattie holds her hand in mock surrender. Turning back to Laura her gaze softens, her hand finding Laura’s to give it a gentle squeeze. Carmilla takes the lead, tugging Laura along and walking them towards the door.

 

“Bye then.” Mattie calls after them.

 

“Bye.” Carmilla grumbles, giving Laura’s hand an impatient tug when she lingers by the door.

 

Laura smiles rubbing her thumb over the back of Carmilla’s hand in a way she hopes is soothing.

 

“Bye guys, I’ll have her home by midnight,” Laura playfully winks, grinning when the twins wave.

 

“See ya!” Will chimes, already returning to his comic.

 

Carmilla opens the door, stopping in her tracks when a second voice sounds.

“Goodbye Laura.”

 

They both turn around with matching astonished smiles, Laura turns to see Carmilla smiling at JP a proud look in her eyes. Carmilla lets go of Laura’s hand, she tries not to be disappointed at the loss. Carmilla crosses the space,leaning down to scoop JP into a tight hug. She kisses the top of his head then leans over to ruffle Will’s hair before releasing them and rejoining Laura.

 

As they leave Laura notices a slight glisten in Carmilla’s eyes, it’s a softness she’s never seen before and she finds herself longing for more. _Oh this day would be the death of her._

 

* * *

 

“So, what exactly are we shopping for?” Carmilla asks as they approach the only good shopping center in town.

 

Laura pivots looking at Carmilla with a sheepish expression.

 

“Prom outfits.” Laura says with a hopeful smile.

 

Carmilla groans face contorting with disgust. “Seriously?!”

 

“Please, it’ll be super fun.”

 

“I doubt that,” Carmilla sneers, “forget it Cupcake.”

 

Carmilla goes to move away, a small smile emerging when Laura reaches over to grab her wrist. She doesn’t say anything letting her fingers toy with Carmilla’s wristband, eyes locked on Carmilla’s as she gives her wrist a gentle tug. Carmilla rolls her eyes, the action lacking conviction as a small smile emerges shortly after. Damn Laura and her stupidly gorgeous face.

 

“I’ll buy you a pretzel.” Laura grins trying not to seem too smug.

 

Carmilla’s lips twitch, her resolve crumbling. She can't let Laura know just how whipped she really is. Her stoic expression shifting to an all too familiar smirk, her voice lowering into a seductive drawl.

 

“I think I'd prefer a Cupcake.”

 

Laura squeaks jumping back and putting a safe distance between them. Her face turning a violent shade of red as she stumbles over a response.

 

“Well I just- that sounds delicious- I mean- oh look a shop!” She darts in, the sound of Carmilla's laughter ringing in her ears.

 

Carmilla chuckles, shaking her head as she smiles adoringly and trails after the tiny gay dork. _Maybe this will be fun after all_ , Carmilla thinks.

 

When Carmilla catches up to Laura she has a cluster of different outfits piled in her arms, struggling to navigate her way to the changing rooms. Carmilla had to swoop in, she wouldn’t want Laura to fall into a clothes avalanche, she reasons. It has nothing to do with the way Laura kisses her on the cheek and dashes into the first available changing room in an excited blur. Carmilla arranges the varying outfits in a neat pile before plopping down onto the cushy bench opposite the changing room. She ignores the disapproving glares she gets from the sales assistants and sits back plastering a bored expression on as the curtain opens and Laura steps out.

 

Laura’s nose wrinkles as she walks towards a platform in the center of the space, completely ignoring the mirror and turning to face Carmilla with an expectant look. Carmilla bites her lip,holding Laura’s gaze and then they start to giggle. Soft giggling quickly changing to full belly laughs as they take in the hideousness that Laura picked. The dress is a vibrant purple with a large bow over the chest with large ruffles going down and spiraling out.

 

“Suddenly the name Cupcake seems much more fitting now.” Carmilla says as seriously as she can.

 

It only serves to make Laura laugh more, practically falling back into the changing room to avoid the odd looks they started to receive.

 

The next outfit gets a firm no, Carmilla sees a hint of a floral pattern and rather harshly tells Laura she looks like a pair of old drapes. Laura is very tempted to throw the offending item at Carmilla’s head, she settles for flipping Carmilla the bird and moving on before a blush can form. Though Carmilla’s comments are blunt Laura likes that Carmilla has a takes no prisoners approach, prom is important to her and she doesn’t need someone to sugar coat something as vital as this. She tries not to compare but she can’t help but think how much better Carmilla is and how well she can read Laura’s emotions, not like Danny - no Danny would tell Laura she looked good even if she looked like an “80’s mobster” as Carmilla so eloquently put.

 

By outfit 10 Carmilla has whipped out her book, glancing up every now and again to give Laura her verdict. The outfits aren’t promising and Laura’s excitement starts to dimmer. They leave the first shop empty handed.

 

The next shop they get chased out by security guards due to Carmilla pretending to spill her coffee (one that Laura bought) on the outfits. Laura drags her away before she can fire any more insults the guard’s way and proceeds to scold her for 10 minutes afterwards.

 

Carmilla’s the one who suggests they get lunch and just as they’ve finished their order and Laura’s reaching for her wallet Carmilla shoves money in the cashier’s hand and waltzes to an empty table with their tray leaving a gobsmacked Laura to race after her.

 

“You’ve tried on nearly 30 outfits, what are you looking for Cutie?”

 

Laura sighs, slumping on the table and grumbling. Carmilla uses her forefinger to lift Laura’s chin, giving her a crooked smile as she speaks.

 

“Let’s try that again, minus the incoherent grumbling.”

 

“I don’t know alright?!” Laura throws up her hands, the despair written across her features.

 

Carmilla furrows her eyebrows in confusion, concern flashing in her eyes.

 

“Cupcake I-”

 

“I just- it’s going to sound stupid.” Laura whispers, shaking her head as if trying to shake away the tremble in her voice.

 

“Hey,” Laura doesn’t say anything, looking up with watery eyes as Carmilla continues,  “nothing you say to me is stupid. You caring about something isn’t stupid.”

 

Laura gives her a shaky smile, relaxing as Carmilla tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and caresses her face. She doesn’t say anything else, letting her light touches do the talking.

 

“My mom, she had the best prom outfit,” Laura says, voice a bit distant,”  I still miss her, I just wanted to be like her...but none of the outfits are even close.”

 

“Do you have a picture?” Carmilla asks gently.

 

Laura has a sad smile as she hands Carmilla a crinkled picture stashed in her wallet. Carmilla smoothes it out, a genuine smile upon her as she looks at the image. The woman, Laura’s mom, is the spitting image of Laura the same soft eyes and matching crooked smiles. Carmilla can tell from the picture that Laura’s mom is an adult she would have liked. She looks at the picture and her smile widens.

 

Laura quirks an eyebrow in question as Carmilla leaps up throwing away their trash and returning seconds later, arm outstretched. She takes it deciding not to ask the obvious question, letting Carmilla guide her through the shopping center. Laura makes a small noise of protest when Carmilla marches them out of the center refusing to give her any clue where they’re going. Laura can feel anxiety coursing through her and a flush of excitement, secretly finding it thrilling that Carmilla wanted to take her somewhere.

 

They eventually come to a stop down a small side street. Carmilla gestures to a rundown shop window behind her. Laura’s pretty certain she can see cobwebs. Carmilla lets go of her hand moving to the door, stopping as she realises Laura isn’t following her.

 

“Um...Carm, I know shopping isn’t your thing but I’d like to make it back to dinner alive.” Laura snaps.

 

“Haven’t you learnt not to judge based on appearance Sunshine?”

 

Laura shifts biting her lip, Carmilla’s right she has to do this. Steeling herself she raises her head striding in after Carmilla before she can change her mind. The tingling of a bell rang out somewhere in the depths of the shop, it’s a small place with no more than 7 rails of clothes. Laura looks around feeling a sense of warmth washing over her as she walks further in, quickly realising just how right Carmilla was.

From the outside the place looks forlorn and utterly terrifying but the inside shared a similar homely vibe that Carmilla’s house did. The walls were rustic red bricks dotted with string lights, a spiral bookcase jutting out of the furthest wall and a tattered and well worn maroon arm chair a few inches away. There’s a small black curtain hiding a dressing room opposite the armchair. The racks of clothing well spaced out full of vintage cloth and a range of outfits Laura instantly loves. Laura feels like a child in a toy store fighting the urge to pick one of everything.

 

“Good Afternoon.” a husky voice calls.

 

Laura jumps, whirling around to see a tall man leaning against the counter. His long brown hair tied with an emerald ribbon, two piercings either side of his lip and curled around his neck a deep black vine inked in a spiral across his skin. Laura stares mouth opening and closing not a peep escaping her lips.

 

“Laura, this is Sam.” Carmilla introduces, slipping her hand into Laura’s.

 

Laura appreciates the gesture, subtly leaning into Carmilla’s space as she smiles at the man, Sam. He smiles, turning his attention to Carmilla.

 

“Come to scare my customers away Karnstein?” He jokes motioning to the empty store front.

 

Carmilla smirks and slings an arm around Laura’s shoulder. “Yeah you wish. Laura needs an outfit for prom.”

 

He nods, moving round the counter stopping in front of Laura. He looks at her and nods again before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small notepad. Laura can’t see what Sam writes but she can feel herself squirming under his gaze.

 

“Got something in mind?” Sam asks without looking up.

 

Laura hesitantly hands over the picture, her free hand toying with the hem of her shirt. Sam grins like the Cheshire cat.

 

“I've got just the thing.” He gives the picture back and moves to the rack nearest the bookshelf.

 

Carmilla guides her over, letting go to lounge in the armchair with Laura awkwardly perching on the arm. Sam returns holding out a hanger and smiling reassuringly. He stands in front of Carmilla, blocking her view so he can address Laura directly.

 

“She’ll like it.” He insists flashing her a knowing smile and giving Laura a gentle nudge towards the dressing room.

 

Carmilla drums her fingers over the chair arm,unsure how to fill the silence that fell over them. There’s shuffling from behind the curtain and Carmilla finds herself almost desperate to know what Sam found for Laura. She gets up moving to stand next to the curtain.

 

“So, how come you don’t have a date?” Carmilla breaks the quiet, hoping her voice sounds more confident than she feels.

 

“There was this one girl, I thought she was going to ask me,” Laura replies absently, ”turns out we aren’t really a match.”

 

Carmilla’s heart pounds thumping hard in her chest as she inches closer taking a shaky breath.

 

“Well there must be somebody else you could go with.” Carmilla reasons, taking Laura’s silence as confirmation she presses on, “I’m sure there’s an honour student you could-”

 

The curtain draws back and Carmilla’s words fall away. Her eyes widening as Laura steps out from the curtain’s shadow. Laura moves towards the full-length mirror smiling when she sees her reflection. Carmilla takes a cautious step behind her nearing closer, looking at her with an unreadable expression. There’s something softer behind those dark eyes, a ghost of a smile upon her face.

Laura holds her gaze, averting her eyes as she feels her cheeks heating up with the intensity of Carmilla’s stare. She tucks some hair behind her ear, shifting on the balls of her feet as she brings her gaze back to Carmilla.

 

“Really?” Laura’s voice comes out in a barely audible whisper.

 

Carmilla smiles unable to stop it from branching out, she steps closer eyeline drifting down to take in the outfit so perfectly Laura.

 

“The girl who didn’t ask you made a big mistake.”

 

Laura bites her lip, turning back to the mirror and looking down at herself. Yes, this is the one. Laura can feel Carmilla’s eyes following her movements, she probably should feel annoyed that Carmilla’s so openly checking her out but instead she feels a surge of confidence knowing she’s evoked this reaction. She slips into the dressing room and snaps a quick picture. She sends it to Kirsch and quickly put her regular clothes back on. Her phone chimes just as she’s pulled the sweater over her head. Her face breaking into a victorious grin when she opens the message.

 

**(Received 5:45pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**

_Looking good Little Nerd! *thumbs up emoji* OPERATION GET CARM-SEXY TO BE YOUR DATE IS A GO!_

 

**(Received 5:46pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**

_We can think of a cool name later *laughing face emoji*_

 

* * *

 

> **KingKirsch** renamed the chat to “ _Mo Money, Laura's problems”_
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc** : you're an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** who just won $20 :P
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** it's not very nice to bet on your friend's suffering!
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact you're out $30
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** We can't all be winners!
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** stfu brotein shake. You got lucky
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** :( did not!
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** Did so.
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** let's focus on what's important…
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** she's right bro! The Little Nerd has an awesome plan
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** it better work, I can't lose any more money -_-
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr.Lafonstrange** is online
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr.Lafonstrange:** Frosh just finished preparing her promposal. Looking pretty good on our end
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** Grumpy cat's status?
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr.Lafonstrange:** Madame McBrooderson should be getting out of class in around 600 seconds
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** huh? *confused emoji*
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** it means 10 minutes Kirsch
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** Cool. I gotta ask something tho…
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** Yes?
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr.Lafonstrange:** ??
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** Kirsch? Your question?
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** ffs just ask already
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** GUYS! IT'S PIZZA DAY IN THE CAF *heart eyes emoji* *pizza emoji*
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** we don't care.
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** pizza or death!
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** PIZZAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** was that the question?
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** *pizza emoji*
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** Stop that.
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** *4x pizza emojis*
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc:** why do I associate with you?!
> 
>  
> 
> **MelOfArc** went offline
> 
>  
> 
> **Dr.Lafonstrange:** Well bye then
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** back to the question!
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** nearly at caf, will spk 2 u then.
> 
>  
> 
> **Perrbear:** we'll be there soon Kirsch
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** I see Mel! Will grab us a table.
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch:** :((((( she stole my fries.
> 
>  
> 
> **KingKirsch** went offline

 

**…**

 

Laura nearly skips towards the table, unable to hide the dazzling grin upon her face as she slides in the seat next to Lafontaine.

 

“Someone's happy.” Mel comments, giving her a dry smile.

 

Laura shrugs as way of explanation. “It's pizza day, why wouldn't I be happy?”

 

“And _that_ is why we're bros!” Kirsch leans over for a high five.

 

“You've got quite a glow. Does this have anything to do with a certain light averse octogenarian with really good skin?” Perry asks in a knowing tone, smiling brightly despite Laura's obvious confusion.

 

Everyone but Lafontaine share confused glances. Laura opens her mouth closing it moments later, words failing her as she struggles to formulate a response.

 

Thankfully Lafontaine seems unphased, shaking their head fondly and turning to face Laura.

 

“She means Carmilla.”

 

Laura laughs nodding, a determined smile working its way onto her face.

 

“I think it's really going to work this time,” Laura smiles nervously, running a hand through her hair and speaking with more confidence, “Me and Dad spent hours shaping every note into a Cupcake, that way Carm will know it's from me,” Laura explains af if it wasn't obvious, “If for some bizarre reason she doesn't, I put in an extra note with my name on it. Kirsch helped me stick the notes up this morning. This is the one, I'm sure of it.”

 

“This is definitely the one, we believe in you Hollis.” Mel says with more enthusiasm than Laura's ever seen.

 

“Well you know what they say...7th time's the charm.” Lafontaine says with a wry smile.

 

Mel snorts and Perry takes a bite of her sandwich concealing her amused smile. Laura flushes shooting them a heated glare.

 

“My attempts weren’t that bad.” Laura defends.

 

“Frosh, you know I love you but planning really isn’t your strong suit.” Lafontaine points out.

 

Laura folds her arms, lip jutting out in a defensive pout. Perry smacks Laf’s shoulder leaning across them to flash Laura a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t listen to them,” she glares at Laf before returning her gaze to Laura, “I think your ideas have all be wonderful, very creative.”

 

“Thanks Perry.”

 

“Yeah your cupcake idea was super awesome bro, and they tasted delicious!” Kirsch raves earning a small smile in response.

 

“The rainbow icing was a lovely touch,” Perry adds, sighing when she remembers, “it would have been perfect, if um-”

 

“If Carmilla hadn’t mistaken it for you coming out.” Lafontaine’s sniggers turn to loud cackles, only getting louder despite Perry’s warning glares.

 

“Cupcake I know you're super gay, you didn’t have to tell me again.” Mel lowers her voice and slaps on a smirk in near perfect imitation of Carmilla.

 

Even Laura cracks a smile, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as her friends continue to mock her many failed attempts. She hides behind her hands when Kirsch brings up how she tried to ask Carmilla to prom then chickened out and asked her for a pencil, the worst part being Carmilla had earphones in and Laura had looked about ready to burst, racing off before she could ask what was wrong.

“Well this one will work, alright?!” Laura says finally, nods more to herself than anyone else.

 

“Maybe not.” Kirsch sighs, looking up from his phone to Laura’s hurt expression.

 

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Laura shoots him a scathing look.

 

He holds his hands up and sits up straighter,a grim expression on his face.

 

“Jay from the football team just sent me this.” He admits showing Laura his phone.

 

Lafontaine leans over clamping their hand over their mouth affectively stifling their laughter. Laura almost drops the phone, her face now a ghostly white as she abruptly rises and races out the caf, the others clambering to gather their belongings and follow the same way.

 

Laura runs faster, her heart beating hard in her chest and the slight sting of tears forming in her eyes. When she finally rounds the corner and sees Carmilla's locker it takes all her self control to not burst into tears then and there. Her previously pristine promposal ripped to pieces, reshaped to spell a completely different word. The bright colours now mocking her, tears pricking her eyes. She crumples to the floor, picking up ripped pieces of her poster with a defeated sob. She can hardly look at what's left of it stuck to the locker.

 

"Who would do this?" Laura whispers, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

 

"It's okay sweetie."

 

She hears her friends behind her, unsure who’s voice sounded as the pounding in her ears gets louder. Laura can feel Kirsch’s hand on her back, moving in soothing circles.

 

"It's not okay,” Laura swipes at her tears, angrily brushing them away, “I spent so long on this.”

 

Laura sighs, leaning back as Kirsch’s arms wrap around her. His head rests on her shoulder and his hand idly strokes her hair, gently rocking her and repeating soft reassurances.

 

“Who organised a party infront of my locker?”

 

Laura leaps up, drying her eyes and slapping on a smile as Carmilla approaches trademark smirk in place. Something close to concern flashes in Carmilla’s eyes, she starts to move closer to Laura, fully registering they aren’t alone and instead moving to inspect her locker. Laura stills in panic, preparing to flee as Carmilla cocks her head studying the creative display defacing her locker.

Across the locker dozens of brightly coloured, cupcake shaped post-it notes form the letters spelling “Rum?”. Laura might have laughed if her efforts hadn’t been so callously destroyed.

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow but remains silent for a few painful seconds. The smirk re-appearing shortly after.

 

“Rum? Yes please.”

 

Laura nearly chokes, torn between screaming and running away. She glances at the others, silently begging one of them to save her.

 

Lafontaine’s voice is like music to Laura's ears.

 

“Well we should be going, it's Mel’s turn to get the drinks.” Their smile seems a little smug but Laura doesn't care, right now all she wants is to escape.

 

Carmilla ignores them, her gaze settling on Laura. They stare at one another for a long minute, Carmilla breaks first giving Laura a small smile and opening her locker. She grabs a small sheet of paper, hands it to Laura and closes her locker again.

 

“JP wanted you to have this.” Carmilla says softly, the same proud smile forming as she does.

 

Laura's smile instantly changes to something more genuine, embarrassment and hurt momentarily forgotten and a sense of pride forming instead. On the page 5 people of various heights stand infront of a distant house, all smiling with a carefully written title “my family” written in red felt pen. Laura can clearly tell who's who, even without Carmilla's usual leather pants coloured in black pencil crayon or the names written underneath each person. No, what strikes Laura the most about the artwork isn't the attention to detail but the fact that she's included at all. There she is in crayon smiling next to a crayon Carmilla. She looks up, happy tears in her eyes to find Carmilla with a similar expression.

 

“I love it.” Laura clarifies, hugging the picture to her chest.

 

Carmilla smiles once more, a vulnerability in her eyes. The loud clearing of a throat behind them breaks their bubble. Carmilla's face hardens and Laura doesn't need to turn to know who the newest is.

 

“I should go.”

 

Laura wants to protest, to reach out and ask Carmilla to stay, the look in Carmilla's eyes screams for that outcome.

 

“Yeah you should.” Danny spits out the words as though even snapping at Carmilla feels like acid in her throat.

 

Carmilla sneers making a show of slinging her bag on and striding off, making sure to bump Danny's shoulder as she does.

 

Laura spins around facing Danny with a furious expression, hands balling into fists as she takes a warning step towards her.

 

“Was that really necessary?!”

 

“Actually I think it was.” Danny challenges, her face remaining stoic.

 

Laura starts to raise her arm catching herself mid action and taking a step back to steady herself. She shakes her head, turning to smile at the others.

 

“I don't think I showed you guys my prom outfit.” She announces, blatantly ignoring Danny's attempts at conversation.

 

Perry claps her hands excitedly, pushing Lafontaine out the way and moving to Laura's side. Laura unlocks her phone, bringing up the image she took and offering the phone to Perry.

 

“Oh Laura,” Perry places a hand on her arm, “This is beautiful.”

 

Perry shows the others, all nodding and expressing similar reactions.

 

“Seriously, you look incredible.” Mel nods, passing the phone to Kirsch and subtly sliding the bill he gave into her back pocket.

 

Kirsch lightly bumps Laura's shoulder, the two exchanging grins as Kirsch gives her a thumbs up. Danny looks over Laura's shoulder, smiling at the photo.

 

“They're right Laura, you look great.”

 

Laura smiles a little in response, mind unable to shake the difference between Danny's simple reaction and the way Carmilla stared at her as though she'd hung the moon in the sky.

 

“Have you thought any more about the corsage?” Perry asks.

 

“With the price of the outfit the only corsage I'll be getting will be made out of candy.” Laura laughs nervously, twirling her hair around a finger.

 

“You never know, maybe your knight in shining leather will step up.” Mel offers, earning several chuckles and nods of agreement.

 

Laura blushes, thoughts of attending prom with Carmilla swimming through her mind.

 

“I could ask her one more time.” Laura concludes.

 

“I think that's a great idea sweetie.” Perry squeezes her arm and gives her an encouraging smile.

 

“Maybe just ixnay on the elaborate schemes.” Lafontaine pipes up smiling cheekily.

 

Laura rolls her eyes, walking to her next class with a determined skip in her step. The others following with chatter of prom night and failed promposals. None of them noticing the thunderous expression on Danny's face, or the fact that Carmilla had returned to her locker just moments before they'd departed, a very different expression settling upon her face.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla sits in the far corner of the cafe, head bent over the table in deep concentration. She looks up as a cup is placed in front of her. Mattie smiles, leaning over Carmilla's shoulder and taking in the item in her hand.

 

“Looking good, kitty cat.”

 

Carmilla shakes her head, “Still needs work.”

 

“Perfectionist.” Mattie snipes teasingly.

 

Carmilla flips her off, turning back to her work without a second glance. Mattie rolls her eyes moving back to the counter where the twins are perched, having a whispered conversation. Their gaze shifts to Carmilla and back to one another. Mattie leans over as she reaches them, speaking in a hushed voice so only they can hear.

 

“Our sister is a sap.”

 

Will giggles nodding his head and sneaking another glance Carmilla's way.

 

“Is she going to ask Laura to prom?” JP asks softly.

 

“I think she might.” Mattie replies smiling.

 

“She's in looooove.” Will sing-songs, ducking behind JP when Carmilla's head whips around.

 

Carmilla gives them a suspicious glare, glaring harder at their matching innocent smiles. She turns back around after a few minutes, ignoring the hushed whispers and stifled giggling coming from behind her. 10 minutes later she’s wiping her brow, sitting back with a self-satisfied smile. She can hear Mattie telling the twins what a sap she is, she can’t blame them looking down at the beautiful creation in her hands. A candy corsage, she had heard Laura joking about it and with her love of teasing the girl she decided to make it herself. The sweet treats worked into an intricate floral design swirling colours and creating a vibrant pattern woven together with the softest ribbon she could find. ‘ _There’s no turning back now Karnstein, you have to do this.’_

 

Carmilla gives herself a once over and brushes away any stray candy remains. She walks to the counter, each step filling her with a new wave of terror. Mattie’s eyes follow her soft, concerned.

 

“Try to breathe Carm, Laura’s going to love it.”

 

“I left it too late.” Carmilla shrugs.

 

Mattie can see through the action, moving close enough to drape an arm around Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“Trust me, the cub reporter will be thrilled. She’ll just be glad you asked, it doesn’t matter how late it is. Alright?”

 

Carmilla looks at Mattie, studying her expression for any signs of insincerity. When she sees none her body starts to relax and a small smile forms.

 

“You’re right. I’m Carmilla Karnstein, I can do this.” Carmilla straightens her back, a fierce determination flashing in her eyes.

 

“You go Carmsie!” Will chants, leaping up to embrace her in a tight hug.

 

She returns it, squeezing him tightly and kissing his head before releasing him and doing the same to JP.

 

“I’ll call her, let her know I’m on my way.” Carmilla says walking out the door.

 

Carmilla leans against the wall, unlocking her phone and finding Laura’s contact easily. She presses the phone to her ear, shoving her other hand into her pocket to stop it from trembling. There’s a ring followed by another; Carmilla can feel the dread returning. Maybe she should just hang up and-  
  
****

**_“Carm, I was just thinking about you.”_ **

 

Even through the crackle of the phone Laura’s voice makes Carmilla’s heart skip.

 

“Oh really, and just what were you thinking about Creampuff?”  
  
****

**_“Stop smirking like that.”_ ** Laura’s voice snaps playfully, grumbling when Carmilla chuckles in response.  
  
****

**_“Was there a reason you called? Apart from having an excuse to tease me.”_ **

 

“I don’t need an excuse Laura.” Carmilla bites her lip, her voice remaining steady despite the anxiety building.  
  
****

**_“Wow my actual name must be serious.”_ **

 

“I wanted to talk to you; could I maybe come round?” Carmilla runs a hand through her hair, her cool facade is gone, a nervous edge layering her tone.  
There’s a pause followed by some shuffling; Carmilla starts to worry Laura might have hung up.  
  
****

**_“Sorry, I had to check with Dad.”_ ** Laura explains, her words coming out slightly out of breath. **_“He said you can come but you’ll probably have to leave shortly after.”_ **

 

Carmilla waves it off, remembering moments later that Laura can’t see her reactions.  
  
****

**_“Carm? You still there?”_ **

 

“I’m still here. That’s fine, I’ll just grab my jacket.”  
  
****

**_“See you soon Carm.”_ ** There’s an excitement in Laura’s tone; the very possibility of Laura feeling excited to see her send a flurry of butterflies swirling in her stomach.

 

“Bye Creampuff.”

 

She hangs up, letting the receiver click before sliding the phone back into her pocket. A determined smile gracing her lips as she turns to go back inside. Her hand moves towards the handle when she's yanked back, a long hand clasping around her arm with a talon like grip.

 

“What the fuck?!” Carmilla tries to break free but the grip on her arm tightens, her back slamming against the wall.

 

She winces, blinking a few times. Her eyes start to focus, settling in on Danny Lawrence’s thunderous expression.

 

“You're not going anywhere Elvira.” Danny snarls, her grip slacking as she shoves Carmilla back again.

 

Carmilla's more prepared, her hands steadying herself as Danny moves to strike again. Her arms raise, blocking Danny's for a brief moment, long enough for her to push back. A ghost of a smile on her lips when Danny stumbles at the sheer force. Carmilla's hands shake but her jaw juts out in defiance, shoulders squared and hands curled at her side as she glares at the approaching girl.

 

“What the hell is your problem Xena?”

 

“You are.” Danny's voice is low and aggressive, gaze cast furiously down at the shorter girl.

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, she's heard this before. Danny clenches her fist. Maybe Carmilla should feel intimidated but fuck if she'll let the ginger giant see that.

 

“You think you're so irresistible, you have everyone fooled. But not me.” Danny continues, her voice raising with every word.

 

Carmilla wants to laugh but the sound catches in her throat, coming out similar to a scoff.

 

Danny's hand smacks the wall just shy of Carmilla's head, she hates that the action makes her shiver, flinching at the impact.

 

Danny steps a fraction closer, mouth curling with disgust as she continues to spit out her words.

 

“You've manipulated your way into Laura's life. She wants to think you're reformed, that you're misunderstood. That's Laura for you, she tries to see the best in people,” Danny's smile doesn't reach her eyes, “But she's wrong about you. You're nothing but a waste of space.”

 

Carmilla swallows, her jaw tightening as she tries to bite down the urge to strike.

 

Danny's voice is becoming increasingly more sinister, her expression darkening and her fists balling tight enough her fingernails dig into her palms, creating small red crescents in the skin.

 

“Laura doesn't need you dragging her down. You're not good for her Karnstein, we both know it.”

 

Carmilla's face remains stoic but her eyes deceive her, a sadness she can't control hidden amongst the dark brown.

 

“How could she ever be with someone like you?” Danny's laughs as though the answer is obvious, eyes scanning derisively over her on the last 3 words.

 

Her laugh is cruel and callous when she leans closer, her lips draw into an evil smirk.

 

“Even your own Mother didn't want you.”

 

Carmilla's blood runs cold, her mouth twitching as anger courses through her veins.

 

“Don't.” Carmilla warns.

  
Danny laughs again, the sound ringing too close to Carmilla's ear.

 

“You're a piece of shit. Everyone here knows it and soon Laura's going to figure it out too.”

  
Danny pulls back, her finger raising giving a harsh jab to Carmilla's stomach.

  
“You need to quit ruining her life, she deserves better than you. If you cared about Laura at all you'd leave her life, for good.”

  
“You don't know shit Lawrence.” Carmilla snaps gaining some courage and pushing herself off the wall.

  
Danny crosses the space, her whole body towering over Carmilla's, face flush with white hot rage.

  
“I won't let you hurt her.” Danny threatens, eyes wild and arms raised.

  
“Laura doesn't need a bodyguard, she can make her own choices.” Carmilla's voice is strong, “just back off, alright.”

  
Carmilla takes a step away, glancing back at Danny and feeling a surge of confidence when she doesn't move. She doesn't notice the movement until it's too late.

  
“Fuck you!” Danny screams lunging forward, her fist slamming into the side of Carmilla's face with a sickening crack.

  
Carmilla staggers back, hands clutching the side of her jaw. She can hear the footsteps getting louder, can feel Danny's breath attacking her but everything is blank. _Fight back Carmilla, fight back_ a voice screams at her.

  
  
Carmilla strikes out, managing to land a blow to Danny's side. It's enough to stun her long enough for Carmilla to straighten up, but she's not a trained fighter. _Mother always liked me weak,_ Carmilla thinks bitterly. Her thoughts swarm her, everything blending together, and she feels a familiar ache rippling through her body.

 

Danny's up again, moving faster than she had before, her body barrelling into Carmilla's and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Carmilla groans, barely managing to shield her head in time as she hits the ground with enough force to knock the breath out of her.

  
  
“Get off.” She cries, pushing at Danny’s body in a feeble attempt to free herself.

  
  
It's pointless; Danny easily holds her down, laughing as Carmilla thrashes in her grip. She gives her a savage grin,  bringing her fist down. The hit is fast and smacks Carmilla's right eye. Carmilla howls thrashing harder.

  
  
“You deserve this.”

  
  
Smack.

  
  
“You made me do this.”

  
  
Danny pushes her down, rising up and bringing her elbow down. Carmilla whimpers as it strikes her gut, curling in on herself as Danny moves closer.

  
  
“YOU'RE NOTHING!” Danny screams, her fist making contact with Carmilla's face.

  
  
Carmilla can almost taste the blood dripping down her face. A dull ache spreading from her gut, the right side of her face throbbing. Her breathing is ragged, painful with every broken sob. She can hear her own whimpering, it gets louder until it's all she can hear, the noise surrounding her. Her eyes start to close and then nothing. She thinks she can hear a familiar voice calling her name but the lull of the soft light is comforting. Her eyes stay shut for a few blissful moments. When they open again Mattie's face hovers over hers, her expression mixed with too many emotions for Carmilla to fully register.

  
  
“Carm. Carm can you hear me?”

  
  
Carmilla nods, gasping at the sudden movement.

  
  
“We need to get you inside.”

  
  
Carmilla murmurs incoherently, she wants to scream or cry, to say something, anything; but nothing comes out. Mattie helps her back to the cafe, carrying most of her weight. Carmilla collapses into a chair, her eyes drifting to the mirror, finally catching sight of her reflection. The blood and signs of inevitable bruising she expected, her face puffed and distorted. But the broken look in her eyes staring back at her is too much. She looks away, focusing on the dim cafe light and letting it calm her, no longer bothering to wipe away her tears.

**..**

 

Carmilla heads back to the house first, ducking out of the cafe before the twins can see her less than ideal appearance. She keeps her head down as she walks, heading straight into the bathroom when she eventually arrives home. She shrugs off her jacket wincing when the fabric brushes against her still tender side. Her fingers curl around the edge of her shirt pulling it up and revealing a large purple welt spreading across her torso. Carmilla shakes her head, trying her best to ignore the agony rippling through her. She bends over the sink, slowly washing the blood off her face. The cold water feels like ice against her skin, quickly becoming too much.

 

Carmilla slumps to the floor and slowly reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She flips it over running her fingers across the screen and inspecting for damage. Thankfully there are no visible signs of damage, the one good thing to come from being beaten to a pulp. She puts it down, ignoring the flash of notifications and letting her eyes close. The quiet is oddly comforting, but it does nothing to silence the raging thoughts in Carmilla's mind.

 

She isn't sure how long she stays like that, only opening her eyes when the bathroom door open and Mattie steps inside, first aid kit secured under her arm. Neither of them say anything as Mattie moves closer, hands idly working with the medical supplies.

 

“Mattie I'm fi-”

 

Mattie silences her with a pointed glare, leaning across to gently clean Carmilla’s blood-stained cheek with a damp washcloth. Carmilla tenses flinching away from the contact.

 

“I know it hurts,” Mattie sighs, giving her a sympathetic look, “but you can’t walk around looking like Igor’s uglier cousin.”

 

Carmilla groans in protest but doesn’t attempt to move away, gritting her teeth as Mattie brings the washcloth up to her eye.

 

“Where are the twins?” Carmilla asks.

 

“They’re fine Carm, playing in the bedroom,” Mattie waves it off, “it’s you I’m worried about. The Sasquatch did a real number on you.”

 

Carmilla scoffs, expression hardening as the memory of Danny's savage grin flashes before her eyes.

 

“I managed to get a hit in,” Carmilla closes her eyes, shaking her head her mind conjuring up image after image from the attack, “my hand hurts like a bitch though.”

 

Mattie gives a hollow chuckle, “hardly surprising, girl's a freaking lumberjack.”

 

Carmilla keeps her eyes shut, biting her lip as a scream threatens to slip out.

 

“Fuck.” She mutters, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

 

Mattie doesn't say anything but her touches become gentler, tenderly pressing cloth to Carmilla's face and carefully wiping the dirt and debris away. She lathers the cloth with cool water and soap, cautious not to make it too hot not wanting to agitate Carmilla's skin further. She spends a while ensuring the wounds are properly cleaned before gently patting Carmilla's face dry with a towel.

 

Mattie tilts her head, brows furrowing as she examines Carmilla's face, forehead creasing in discomfort.

 

“Let me look at your side.”

 

Carmilla’s mouth twitches into a grimace pulling her shirt over her head and dropping the sweat stained fabric to the floor. Both wince at the darkening purple splodge across her side, the blood splattering it making it look even worse. Mattie swallows, hesitantly moving her fingers across the skin. Carmilla lets out a shaky exhale, jerking as Mattie gingerly touches the affected area.

 

“Well, it’s not broken at least.” Mattie gives her a half smile.

 

“What a relief.” Carmilla deadpans.

 

Mattie shakes her head, quickly rising before helping Carmilla up. She pats her shoulder, running her hand up and down Carmilla’s arm in soothing motions.

 

“You should get a shower and put some pyjamas on. I’ll prepare a couple of ice-packs, they should help with the swelling.”

 

Carmilla nods, arms crossing over her body as she turns away refusing to meet Mattie’s gaze. She looks up again as the door closes, slumping against it as the tears start to fall. God she hates how useless she feels, stepping into the shower only to hide her tears. The water drips down her face, she’s unable to tell which are her tears and that numbing pain spreading through her with every twitch. Carmilla can’t stand it, unsure which is worse the physical agony or the mental exhaustion. Either way it hurts too much.

 

**...**

 

Carmilla walks out of the bathroom, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail and clean clothes on. She collapses on the couch, releasing a content sigh and sinking further into the couch cushions. Mattie leans over handing her a large ice-pack wrapped in a dishcloth. Carmilla instantly presses it to her face,  eyes fluttering shut and a content smile working its way onto her face. Mattie brushes some hair from her face and presses a feather light kiss to Carmilla’s forehead.

 

“You’ll be okay Sis, you’re a fighter.”

 

Carmilla grunts, eyes staying firmly shut, she can’t risk Mattie seeing the fear lingering there.

 

Mattie pauses, searching for a more substantial answer but Carmilla’s posture makes it clear she’ll be waiting quite a while. Sighing she moves back to the kitchen settling for preparing drinks, _maybe some chocolate would help soften Carmilla’s resolve_ , she thinks.

 

Carmilla is starting to get accustomed to the quiet, with only the distant sounds of Mattie shuffling through the kitchen filling the silence. The familiar sounds of padding feet and a door being flung open breaks the spell and Carmilla has to fight the urge to scream as the twins come barrelling towards her.

 

“How did it go? Did Laura say yes? Did she cry?” Will asks in rapid fire, buzzing around near Carmilla's head.

 

Carmilla starts to mutter something unintelligible under her breath, quickly morphing into a full-blown yelp as Will launches onto the couch landing right on her injured side. Mattie whirls around catching sight of Carmilla’s pained expression and the twins’ close proximity.

 

“Don’t jump on people William.” Mattie folds her arms fixing him with a pointed look.

 

Will quickly moves, going back to JP with a defeated pout, no one could fight Mattie’s “boss mode”. She smiles happy he looks sufficiently chastised and turns back to her task at hand. JP takes a cautious step towards the couch, his glance darting to Carmilla taking in her disheveled state and choosing to sit on the floor beside her. Will follows suit sitting cross-legged opposite JP. The two share matching concerned and confused looks, finishing their silent conversation with nods of affirmation.  

 

JP shifts inching his hand to Carmilla’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. Carmilla blindly feels around, her lips twitching to a half smile when she finds him, slowly running her hands through his shaggy tresses. He taps her hand three times, tracing shapes across the back of her hand in a calming motion. Carmilla takes a shaky breath, opening one eye and taking a sneaky glance his way. He looks up, eyes twinkling, forehead creasing as he studies her. His eyebrows shoot up, lip starting to tremble and his eyes beginning to water.

 

Carmilla’s eyes widen, hand stopping as she sits up ignoring the pain as she removes the ice-pack and places her free hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t be sad Jeep, I’m okay.” She smiles, trying to make her voice as soft as possible.

 

JP shakes his head. “B-but you’re all bruised.”

 

Will perks up looking at Carmilla with the same sad doe eyes. Carmilla grimaces her features pinching as she props herself up. She pulls her arms back and pulls a cushion into her lap crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her shirt from riding up.

 

“I’m gonna’ tell you guys a secret,” Carmilla leans in giving them both a serious look, “but you need to promise you won’t tell anyone. Can you do that?”

 

JP eagerly nods and Will mimics locking his lips. Carmilla smirks, crooking her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. They kneel shifting closer as she bends to meet them.

 

“Laura needed my help on one of her adventures, I was on my way to help her when something appeared in the shadows.” She explains, recalling the events in a story-like fashion. “It was a monster!”

 

“A MONSTER?!” Will whisper shouts, clamping his hand over his mouth when Mattie looks over in concern.

 

Carmilla puts her hand to her lip waiting until Will does the same before she speaks again.

 

“An ugly, red monster with sharp talons for fingernails and spider-like legs. I had to be quick to outrun _this_ monster.”

 

The twins draw closer hanging onto Carmilla’s every word.

 

“Turns out the monster likes to attack girls named Carmilla. This is where it bit me.” Carmilla gestures to the right side of her face.

 

JP looks at the already purpleing bruise, his face contorting in discomfort. Will looks deep in thought, studying Carmilla’s face carefully with curious eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

 

Carmilla doesn’t answer for a few minutes, “yeah,” she eventually whispers, “it does.”

 

“I know something that will make you feel better.” JP exclaims springing up and dashing out the room.

 

He returns not 5 minutes later a blue stuffed dinosaur tucked under his arm. Carmilla smiles when he clambers on the couch choosing to stay near her feet. Will ignores Mattie’s protests and perches on the couch arm behind his brother. JP’s arm extends thrusting the toy into Carmilla’s lap.

 

“This is Mr Snappy, he always helps me when I feel sad.” JP explains.

 

“Won’t you need him?”

 

JP shakes his head, pushing the toy further into Carmilla’s grip.

 

“Nope,” He says popping the ‘p’, “you need him more than I do.”

 

Carmilla looks at him with a sad smile. “Thanks kid, you’re very sweet.”

 

JP leans across, careful not to rest his body weight on her, and places a kiss on the uninjured side of her face. She leans into the touch, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a loose hug.

 

“I hope you feel better soon.” He whispers into her hair, hugging her just a smidge tighter.

 

“I’m okay.” She replies, repeating the words in hushed whispers and kissing his head feeling him relax in her grip, his head dropping to her shoulder eyes starting to droop.

 

Mattie is over in a shot, gently scooping him into her arms and motioning for Will to come too. Will walks behind Mattie, running back around the couch and slinging his arms around Carmilla's neck.

 

“I love you Carmie.”

 

“I love you too buddy.” She says returning the hug with as much energy as she could muster.

 

He smiles leaning down and pecking her good cheek. Fleeing quickly when Mattie snapped her fingers, shoo-ing him into the bedroom. She follows, JP secured in her arms and gently lowers herself easing him into bed. He stirs briefly mumbling incoherently and then flips over falling asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Will settles into the bed next to JP’s, his nose wrinkling as his body turns to face Mattie.

 

“Did Carm really fight a monster?”

 

Mattie bites the inside of her cheek, reminding herself not to swear in front of a 7 year old.

 

“The nastiest of monsters.” She finally replies.

 

“I hope I'm as brave as Carm when I grow up.”

 

“You will be babe,” Mattie tucks him in and smoothes his hair. “sleep tight William.”

 

She moves to the third bed grabbing the bedding and leaving the room as Will drifts to sleep. She carries the bedding over to the couch. Carmilla’s whole body scream exhaustion and Mattie can't face trying to move her to an actual bed. She covers Carmilla with the duvet, lifting her head so she can slide a pillow under it. Carmilla curls in on herself, fighting to keep her eyes open. Mattie crosses the space grabbing the glass she prepared and bringing it to the coffee table. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the candy corsage Carmilla made, now secured with plastic wrapping, and places it on the table. Carmilla half-heartedly gestures to it, a disappointed frown on her face.

 

“You can throw that crap away. I won't need it anyway.”

 

Mattie starts to protest but it falls on deaf ears, Carmilla's body slacking and her eyes flutter shut, Mr Snappers curled under her arm. Mattie relaxes as Carmilla's breathing evens out, a content smile on her face as she falls into a light slumber. All Mattie can think is she's glad the broken look in Carmilla's eyes has gone, at least for the night.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla wakes with pain taking over her entire right side. It’s not light enough outside for her to even contemplate getting ready and with the sharpness of the pain in her side, she’s not sure she even can. Sitting up, she could do that- Carmilla tries to shift some of the weight from her right side and falls back in an unceremonious heap. The blankets help to soften the blow but they do nothing to stop the flashes of last night that play in a loop in Carmilla’s mind. Sighing, she blindly feels around for her phone; blinking back the sleep and focusing on the screen. She remembers sending Laura a text some time past 1am with some lame excuse about the twins needing her. How was she meant to avoid Laura for days on end? Carmilla’s breath catches, her throat throbbing as she swallows. _In for 4, out for 4._ She can feel Laura’s disappointment through the screen, barely masked with sad face emojis and shorter responses than usual. Laura’s name glares up at her, mocking her. She can’t do this. She can’t-

 

The blanket drapes over her head, the darkness comforting as her breathing starts to settle. Carmilla hears footsteps but she can’t move, every time she does shooting pain crashes  through her. The pain drags her down, like an anchor, and she sinks further into the couch cushions, ready to ignore the world and sleep until the pain is but a distant hum. Except it isn’t, it never is. Her face stings, it’s going to hurt even more when she covers it with makeup. Not like she can go to school looking like a punching bag. Laura would definitely notice her then. _You’re nothing._ Those two words are all Carmilla can focus on, they’re everywhere and she can picture Danny’s stupid face glaring over her. She can hear talking, Mattie’s hushed voice and tiptoeing footsteps. _What is she talking about? Who is she talking to?_ Her hands tremble, pulling back the blanket less than an inch and peaking out. Carmilla can feel eyes upon her drifting back and forth, worry lines spreading across Mattie’s face. The call is over and Mattie approaches. Carmilla thinks maybe Mattie asks her a question, but the ringing in her ears makes it hard to tell. _Why won’t her head shut up?_

 

Mattie disappears from view and panic floods through Carmilla’s veins, her whole body violently shaking, eyes clenched shut. _In for 4, out for 4._ Her face flinches as something cold and damp presses against her right side. She lets out a content sigh eyes opening to find Mattie bending down and gently holding an ice pack to her face. The cold soothes her aching features, until she moves again and a fire burns over her waist.

 

“That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital.” Mattie's voice is clear as crystal.

 

Carmilla jerks away pushing through the pain and moving as far away as she can, whilst still on the couch. Her face twists towards Mattie's, leveling her with a firm almost desperate expression.

 

“You can't do that.”

 

“Kitty-”

 

Carmilla's hand presses on the part of Mattie's hand she can reach.

 

“Laura's dad works at the hospital, if he sees me,” Her lower lip trembles ever so slightly, “he'll tell Laura. She can't know Mattie.”

 

Mattie worries her lip, mouth twitching from one side of her face to the other. Carmilla's eyes are wide and pleading, it breaks Mattie's heart to see her like this.

 

“Fine,” Mattie relents, fixing Carmilla with a stern look, “but you're staying here today, you need to rest.”

 

“I should get beat up more often.” Carmilla lets out a hollow laugh.

 

Mattie folds her arms, glaring at the still laughing girl.

 

Carmilla's arms raise in mock surrender, “Woah, tough room.”

 

Mattie shakes her head, passing Carmilla the ice-pack and gently nudging her back into a lying position. Carmilla frowns and moves to sit back up, halting at the stern glare Mattie sends her way.

 

“I'm going to call Lou, tell her I can't work today.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. You are more important.” Mattie says, her tone leaving no room for argument.

 

She turns on her heel and marches out of the room, phone pressed to her ear as she raps on the bedroom door.

 

“Hurry it up in there.”

 

There's movement as the door opens and the twins come shuffling out. Will rubs sleep out of his eyes, still yawning when he gets to the kitchen. JP walks towards the couch, kneeling down beside Carmilla’s head. Her eyes press shut, body remaining still as a statue. She can't risk looking at him, can't let him see how broken she feels. It doesn't matter, JP leans up cautiously moving a strand of Carmilla's hair from her face and places a feather light kiss upon her bruised cheek. He pulls back, little palm lingering on her face before moving away without a word. _The softness, damn it why did he have to be so kind to her? She's just burdening them, even the twins can sense she's not okay_.

 

Her phone vibrates and she doesn't need to look to know who it's from. Except she does look and immediately regrets it.

  


 

> **Received from Sunshine (7:46am):**  
> 
> _Not sure if you're awake but I wanted to check in. I can't wait to see you today, maybe we could meet at lunch? Or even before school. I want to talk to you, nothing bad I promise! Just let me know :) :) :) x_

  


She can't keep doing this. She thought she could be what Laura needs but she can't. She can't- her breathing is getting more ragged, her hands are shaking. Danny was right, she should just disappear. Laura was better off without her. Mattie and the twins would be okay. Carmilla could just leave, she could run far away. She's done it before, it had taken weeks for them to find her and she hadn't gone to a hospital that time either. Her eyes close and flashes of past and present flash through her mind. Danny's words repeating over and over again, until the voice morphed into the first one that sent shivers down her spine. The cruel and cold voice hurling abuse. Danny's fists were nothing compared to the feel of jagged metal against her skin. She vividly remembers how the blood dripped down her face, red staining her boots. Her face was used to the bruises, doesn’t make it hurt any less. Every part of her ached, her mind reeling and her skin throbbing. She was helpless, the memories too much and now the present tainted. Why can't she have something nice?! It's too much, the noise, the lights. It's all too much.

 

Carmilla opens her eyes, her vision blurring as she tries to focus on something, on anything. Her fingers trembling as she types a response.

  


 

> **Sent (7:58am):**
> 
> _Off sick, sorry._

  


The response is instant, Carmilla bites her lip to stifle a smile.  


 

 

> **Received from Sunshine (7:59am):**
> 
> _That sucks :( I hope you feel better soon, let me know if I can bring you anything. Dad makes a mean chicken noodle soup! :P x_

 

She shakes her head, she doesn't deserve Laura's kindness. Even through a screen Laura can make her smile, why can't she hate her? It would be so much easier if she did.

 

Sighing she turns her phone off, head falling back against the cushions and the blanket pulled tightly around her. Carmilla is safe in her cocoon, maybe if she goes back to sleep her head will stop screaming at her.

 

* * *

  
Laura is at the gym early Wednesday, looking around in wonder. All their decorations had been strung up during the week, a full length set of ladders the only thing remaining out of place in the center of the room. Laura had enlisted the help of her friends (excluding Danny who claimed to have a family thing; and Carmilla who has been strangely absent for the past few days). She thinks about dropping round several times but decides to follow her head and gives Carmilla some space. Thankfully Lafontaine had mentioned seeing the broody brunette during bio, and here Laura was leaning against a table re-arranging her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. The familiar rumbling of a motorcycle roars outside. Laura smiles, her hands wring together a wave of exhilaration taking over. She stands up puffing her chest and squaring her shoulders, _you can do this Hollis._

 

The door flies open with a loud bang. Laura startles, quickly recovering as her stomach does somersaults. Her face falls watching dejectedly as Carmilla storms in walking straight passed her without a hint of acknowledgement. She shakes her head, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Hey Carm.” Laura smiles, her voice coming out calmer than she feels.

 

“Hey.” Carmilla says stepping further away from Laura and carelessly tossing her bag down.

 

“Okay then,” Laura wrinkles her nose, “so, I was thinking we should check the speed of the disco ball, make sure it's not too fast or-”

 

Carmilla sighs already halfway up the ladders before Laura can even finish her sentence. The corner of Laura's mouth twitches, a little thrown by Carmilla's standoffish behaviour. Carmilla starts to adjust the disco ball, looking anywhere but where Laura stands. She wants to smile when she feels Laura's eyes burning holes into her backside but she can't, if she does her resolve might break too soon.

 

“OK. Great. That looks good. Right?” Laura bites her lip, hands wringing almost painfully, “Or is that too slow? Is it too slow?”

 

Carmilla squeezes the bridge of her nose, eyes clenching shut as she exhales.

 

“Laura, just tell me how you want it.”

 

“Well, don't you have an opinion?” Laura fires back, a hopefulness lingering in her bite.

 

Carmilla turns to face her, lips shifting to a scowl.

 

“My opinion is I wanna set this thing and be done with it.” Irritation evident in her clipped tone.

 

Laura deflates, her gaze cast downwards. Carmilla swallows the bile in her throat, turning away so Laura can't see her guilty expression.

 

“That's fine, then,” Laura shakes it off, regaining confidence when Carmilla climbs back down.

 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a step closer to Carmilla.

 

“I can't wait until you turn on that fountain under these lights Friday night.” Laura admits softly when Carmilla finally looks up.

 

“Me?!” Carmilla scoffs, looking at Laura like she has 3 heads.

 

Laura tilts her head, “Who else?”

 

Carmilla shakes her head stepping back, an incredulous look on her face.

 

“I won't be here.”

 

She goes to walk passed but Laura reaches for her hand. Carmilla recoils yanking her arm out of Laura's grip, glaring as though Laura had burned her.

 

“Woah, it's just me Carm.” Laura holds her hands in surrender, not daring to move any closer.

 

“I'm not coming to prom.” Carmilla repeats, her voice leaving little room for argument.

 

Still Laura isn't one to give up so easily. Ignoring any warning signs and stepping closer, her grin splitting her face as she lets out a nervous chuckle.

 

“You had me going for a second.”

 

Carmilla rubs her temples, hands shaking as she balls them into fists.

 

“Are you not listening? I am not going.” She spits each word, anger coursing off her body.

 

“I've already wasted enough of my time on prom and you expect me to drop everything to attend?!”

 

Laura mouths wordlessly trying to come up with a response, her eyes searching Carmilla's face unsure what she's looking for.

 

“I don't think it was a waste of time.”

 

Carmilla's face doesn't change so Laura continues, she knows there's nervousness in her tone but she doesn't care.

 

“This, us, we aren't a waste of time. There's something between us, we mean something Carmilla.”

 

“No we don't.” Carmilla tries.

 

Laura shakes her head, jaw jutting out in defiance.

 

“You don't mean that.” She says simply.

“Don't tell me what I mean.” Carmilla growls.

 

Of course Laura takes no notice, taking a step forward and then another.

 

“I know you Carm. It's okay, you can talk to me. Whatever it is we can get through it, together.”

 

“We're not together Laura. There is no us. There never will be an us.” Carmilla forces out, staring at Laura with cold eyes.

 

Laura crumbles, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Carmilla brushes past her, determined to get out as soon as possible. Laura chases after her, her body screaming to keep going.

 

“Carm. Please, please just wait-”

 

Carmilla continues to the door, nearly there when Laura's desperate voice pulls her back.

 

“Please don't leave.”

 

She stops but stares straight ahead, her resolve threatening to crack. The echoes of Danny's words ghost in the back of her mind. Her insecurities coming out in a broken rush, slowly turning to face Laura.

 

“Your world may be all celestial fountains and fancy journalism schools, but that's not who I am. I'm not a good person.”

 

“Don't say that!” Laura exclaims.

 

“I'm a waste of space who's going nowhere, and that's the only reason I'm here.”

 

Laura closes the gap, leaning up to gently cup Carmilla's face.

 

“That's not true Carm, you know I don't feel that way. I never did.”

 

Carmilla closes her eyes, letting herself be comforted by Laura's embrace. Laura's thumb brushes over her cheek, the pain that follows snapping her back into reality. She pushes through the pain, unable to stop the tears falling. Laura catches a few tears, eyes widening when Carmilla doesn't stop crying even when she backs out of Laura's reach. The make-up covering her face starts to run, her bruising rearing its ugly head. Laura gasps, her face stricken as her gaze locks onto the right side of Carmilla's face. She looks back up, their eyes meeting both full of tears.  

 

“Carm what happ-”

 

“Please don't ask me.” Carmilla begs, uncharacteristically nervous.

 

“You annoy me fifty percent of the time,” Laura laughs weakly, “but I care about you Carmilla. The thought of something happening to you makes me feel like I can't breathe and I don't know what to do or say to make it better. You, broody, stubborn, gorgeous you, cracked me open and I don't want to go back to how we were before. I can't.”

 

Laura clutches her chest, her words raw and croaked. “Please tell me you feel the same way.”

 

Carmilla looks so small, smudged make-up barely concealing the harsh dark welts layering her skin and all Laura wants is to pull her close, never let her go.  

 

“I can't.” Carmilla's words are barely audible but the result is instantaneous.

 

Laura slumps against the table, unable to move as Carmilla storms out the door. She doesn't realise how hard she'd been crying until the rumble of the motorcycle fades away and the sound of her broken sobs fills the room. _How did this happen?_

**...**

 

 _Why did she do that?_ Carmilla can hear Laura's sobs through the door but she can't turn back, she has to leave before her resolve cracks and she decides to go back in. Laura can't know she's lying, she has to hate her. The rumble of the bike drowns out everything but her own thoughts, they are too loud, too much. She can't tell which voice is her own, there are too many demons snarling at her. They want her to disappear, maybe they're right. Carmilla could crash and burn, that's what everyone wants: Danny, Vordenburg, her Mother. The woman has been gone for 3 years now but her voice remains a constant force weighing on her, an undersea anchor impossible to escape.

Carmilla's tears keep falling, they don't stop, can't stop. She can't see through them and she doesn't want to. She wants to disappear, the thoughts creep in trapping her and convincing her to give in to the darkness inside. The roads start to fade away, blurs of grey whizzing past and all she can see is darkness encircling her. The bike comes to a skidding halt, Carmilla stumbles off hand flying to her chest. _In and out, in and out._ She staggers towards a familiar building. The receptionist rises up as soon as she crashes through the doors, a mess of barely concealed bruises and tear stained red cheeks. The receptionist  (Carmilla thinks his name is Ben) steadies her, he cautiously asks permission to touch her and then loops an arm around her waist and guides her into the nearest chair. He darts behind the desk and returns with a box of tissues and some wet wipes.

He says something that Carmilla doesn't quite hear, the ringing in her ears returning in full force. Ben smiles reassuringly, his forehead creases and he gingerly wipes her face. She's too exhausted to try and stop him, letting herself relax into the tender touch.

“Zoe will be out in 2 minutes.” Ben says, louder this time, making sure Carmilla nods before he moves back to the desk.

Carmilla leans back in the chair, head resting against the wall and letting her eyes close. _How could she let it get this bad again? Why won't it stop hurting?_ Her head thumps against the wall, a new burst of pain sparking through her. She doesn't care, the change helps a little. The mental pain drains her, consumes her but the physical pain, it works as a distraction, sometimes.

”Carmilla, do you want to come in?” The voice is soft and patient.

Carmilla opens her eyes, giving a weak nod and walks past Zoe into the room. Her eyes flicker around the room, it always surprises Carmilla how at ease she feels here. The room isn't what she had first expected, there are no white walls for a start and the clinical smell found in most offices isn't present. The walls are a midnight purple colour, string lights covering every wall. Zoe's desk slots in the corner and has a purple lava lamp on top. There's a stand office chair by the desk but across the other side of the room sits a large, worn black armchair opposite an array of bean bags and a hammock. Playing over a speaker are soft hums of music, a playlist of calming and relaxing tracks looping from an ipod docking stand on top of a cabinet.

Carmilla walks on autopilot flopping in the hammock. Zoe laughs, grabbing a pen and a pad and choosing to sit in the armchair. She does it a lot more delicately than Carmilla had. She leans back in the chair, pushing some hair behind her ear and waits. Carmilla sighs, shifting her weight onto her good side and facing Zoe.

“I messed everything up.”

Zoe’s eyebrow raises a little, a neutral expression on her face.

“I let her in,” Carmilla chooses her words carefully, “but they are right. I'm not good for her.”

“Who's right?” Zoe asks cautiously.

“Everyone.”

Carmilla flops back, rubbing her hand over her temples. Her next words are uttered quietly, meant only for herself.

“Why do I let them hurt me? I thought I was done with this. She's gone now, I should be better.”

“Unfortunately trauma doesn't work that way,” Zoe says softly, “there are horrors in your past, ones people in this town can scarcely imagine. I'd be concerned if it didn't affect you.”

Carmilla scoffs shaking her head and biting down the pain the action causes. She sits up with a huff.

“It doesn't matter, does it?!” Carmilla snaps, her voice coming out hoarse, “They've already made their minds up about me, I will never be enough to them.” Carmilla's hand angrily swipes at the tears she didn't realise were falling.

“You're enough for the people who matter.” Zoe leans back in her chair.

Carmilla looks away, eyes focusing on her nails picking at them with a sullen expression.

“Well I messed that up, so.”

“Messed it up how?” Zoe probes curiously.

“Does it matter? I ruined it, end of story.” Carmilla folds her arms, glaring at a stain on the floor

Zoe looks at her lap, tapping the pen against the pad and scribbles something down in the notepad.

“Do you want to tell me about the bruises?”  Zoe asks carefully.

“Not really.” Carmilla shrugs, sighing when all Zoe does is hum, “I walked into a door.”

 

Zoe fixes her with a skeptical look, smirking when Carmilla rolls her eyes with a dramatic huff.

“I got attacked. Happy?!”

Zoe shakes her head, “no Carmilla, I’m not. Who attacked you?”

“Xena.”

Zoe cocks her head, a curious smile toying at her lips. Carmilla starts to smirk, answering Zoe’s silent question.

“Goliath of a girl, thinks I’m a waste of space.” Carmilla waves her hand dismissively.

“Ah, why did she attack you?”

Carmilla rubs her head, “she wanted to prove a point I guess, in some weird way she thought she was protecting Laura. I don’t like to think about her a lot.”

Her lips curl in obvious disgust, shaking her head as Danny’s face flashes through her mind.

“From what you’ve told me, Laura doesn’t need protecting.”

Carmilla laughs her face softens revealing a glimmer of something else hidden behind a mask of anger and hurt.

“No she doesn’t. She’s strong and smart, she could probably beat up a few people.”

“Why else do you like her?” Zoe crosses her legs, pen resting in her hand.

“She cares, she genuinely cares about everyone she meets and she always sees the best in people. It’s nice to be around someone so passionate and enthusiastic,” Carmilla admits, pushing some hair from her face, “she likes me for me, I have no idea why but she does.”

“Laura sees the part of yourself you try to hide, she sees someone with similar morals. Someone who respects and appreciates her.” Zoe comments.

Carmilla nods, “She’s a good person, she deserves to be happy”

Zoe raises an eyebrow and leans forward.

“Ok, if you think Laura is a good person and the two of you share similar morals; that must mean that you’re a good person too.”

Carmilla stills, sinking back into the hammock an unreadable expression on her face. Zoe takes Carmilla’s stunned silence as means to continue.

“I know you struggle with people’s perception of you, a lot more than you let on. You’ve been made to feel as though who you are isn’t good enough, that you should change to fit what other people want.”

Carmilla swallows, letting the words wash over her. The tears well up, too focused on the words to push them away.

“When was the last time you did something simply because you wanted to? Something that makes you happy?”

“Well I-” Carmilla falters, the impact of reality hitting her in full force, her words mumbled out, “I don’t remember.”

Zoe nods, flipping the pad to a new page and writing something down. She tears the page out, holding it in her hand and looking at Carmilla with soft eyes.

“I want you to do something.”

“I get homework from school.” Carmilla sniffs.

Zoe smiles widely, passing the paper to Carmilla, “this is more of a personal goal, a step to bringing your own power back.”

Carmilla folds the paper and slides it into her pocket. She moves off of the hammock, standing in front of Zoe with a more level head. Zoe stands up, walking towards the door and waiting for Carmilla to catch up.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday then.”

Carmilla nods breathing in and walking out the door feeling just a little bit calmer. She waits until she’s outside the building to retrieve the paper, unfolding it and smoothing the creases. Her eyebrows knit together, lips pulled into a tight frown as she looks at the 3 words written down: **‘Make a change’**

_What the frilly hell does that mean?!_


	6. A dark world aches for a splash of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night fast approaches and Laura's heart is in ruins. Can her friends help her discover the truth about why Carmilla pulled away? Will Laura be able to crack the case and get her date? Most importantly: can Kirsch successfully smuggle Noodle into prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy! It's here, it's queer and it's over 10,000 words long. I never thought I could get this far but I'm so glad I did. This fic managed to become short book length, how crazy is that?! 
> 
> Beta'd by the glorious @abjurethatwitch who has given me plenty of helpful suggestions and colourful commentary. It's been a pleasure getting to work with someone with such a fun editing style and it's improved my work tremendously. 
> 
> Riley. What can I say? You've been a rock, you've kept me sane and motivated. Your enthusiasm, your open-ness and your passion have made me proud of my writing, for the first time I feel good about something I'm posting and for that I am truly grateful. Every conversation has been a joy and I love the world we created together. 
> 
> I was going to wait to post this but it's my birthday so I may end up going somewhere, so have an early update!
> 
> I hope you guys like it, let me know! :)

Laura reaches for another tissue, desperately dabbing at her puffy eyes and shoveling another large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. After a restless night Laura decided to curl up on the couch wearing her favourite Hufflepuff pyjamas, a blanket over her shoulders, her body nestled into the cushions. Of course the only thing on television had to be romance films and Laura finds herself bawling as she watches the scenes gradually get sappier. She burrows further cocooning herself in a sea of blankets and sobbing into her favourite cushions. Laura can feel the tiredness creeping in yet her eyes stay firmly open, shuddering everytime sleep tries to creep over - images of Carmilla’s unfairly beautiful face appearing every damn time. She much prefers wallowing, unable to stomach anything else her heart aching more and more with every sappy minute. God she hates these films, why should they get their happy ending when Laura doesn't get hers?!

 

She barely registers Sherman entering the room watching her with pitying eyes. Laura's sobs increase in frequency and volume; and within minutes she's wailing into her ice-cream and reaching for a fresh box of tissues.

 

“Did you manage to sleep at all Honey?”

 

“A little.” Laura grumbles pulling the blanket tighter around her, eyes fixed to the television screen.

 

“Have you been watching movies the whole time?” Sherman prompts, tilting his head and giving her a sympathetic smile.

 

“No, I haven't,” Laura replies haughtily, “I also did some knitting.”

 

Sherman follows Laura's hand, he starts to chuckle taking in the bundle of black and yellow cluttering the coffee table. At closer look he can't be certain whether the item in question is meant to be a hat, a scarf or a very small jumper. Seeing Laura's tear laced face he doesn't ask her, leaning down to rub her shoulders and escaping whilst her sniffling is at a minimum. He's just finishing making her his famous Sherman Sprinkle Hot Chocolate (which is simply a hot cocoa with marshmallow and chocolate sprinkles) when there's a knock on the front door. Sherman places Laura's mug on the table, making sure to move her knitting aside before heading to the door.

 

Wilson Kirsch stands on the doorstep, Noodle waiting patiently by his feet. Sherman smiles, stepping aside to let Kirsch passed and bending down to scratch behind Noodles’ ear. Noodles barks right in Sherman’s face, licks his cheek and totters after Kirsch. Laura doesn't look up as Kirsch enters the room, shifting her body and pointedly looking anywhere else. Kirsch cringes when he sees “The Vow” playing in the background. He turns back to Laura starting to approach the couch. Seeing the movement Laura pulls the blanket over her face, staying silent and as still as a statue. _Be a lump,_ she thinks.

 

“C'mon Little Nerd, I just want to talk to you.”

 

“Well I don't want to talk to _you_.” Laura retorts, her words somewhat muffled through the blanket.

 

Kirsch shakes his head and walks over to the couch, crouching on the floor beside her. She doesn't stir but he can feel her eyes boring holes into his head. He turns to a confused Noodle and points to the Laura lump with an enthusiastic grin. Noodle blinks up at Kirsch and seeing no sign of distrust races to the couching clambering up paws pushing at the blanket. Laura holds it tighter, resisting Noodle’s frantic tugging. Kirsch lifts the bottom corner of the blanket laughing as Noodle scurries in nestling under the blankets.

 

“Aaargh Noodle stop!” Laura exclaims sternly, or what would be stern if she hadn't started to giggle.

 

Seeing his chance Kirsch rips the blanket away from Laura's face laughing when her dishevelled form is revealed, a content Noodle sprawled over her chest.

 

“She lives.” Kirsch exclaims clutching his chest in mock concern.

 

“You should leave, I'm incredibly sick.” Laura says with a serious expression.

 

“You don't look sick to me.”

 

Laura let's out a pitiful cough, the corner of her mouth twitching when Noodle lifts his head in alarm. She extends her hand patting Noodle’s head soothingly.

 

“I can't go to school Kirsch, not today.”

 

“Prom is two days away.” He points out, regretting it from the look on Laura’s face.

 

Kirsch sighs nudging her until she concedes sitting up to allow him more room. Once he’s sat down he turns to her, concern etched into his features and a sad look in his eyes. Laura looks away, her focus trained on petting Noodle her voice holding a tremble she can’t be rid of.

 

“I-I don’t think I’m going to go.”

 

“What?!” Kirsch blurts out, the volume causing both Laura and Noodle to startle.

 

He swallows before continuing with a more even tone.

 

“Bro, you worked really hard to make this prom - _our_ prom - special, you can’t miss it not after everything you’ve accomplished.”

 

Laura finally looks up an unreadable look on her face. Kirsch smiles a goofy expression toying at the corners of his face.

 

“I mean- who’s gonna make sure I don’t get caught spiking one of the punch bowls if you're not there?” Kirsch nudges her earning a playful eyeroll and a small smile.

 

“That's true,” Laura sniffs, letting out a hollow chuckle, “Perry would skin you alive.”

 

Kirsch nods solemnly, “Exactly bro, I need you.”

 

“Fine,” She groans, jabbing a finger in his direction, “but you have to deal with me crying the whole time.”

 

Kirsch wraps an arm round her pulling her into a tight hug, when they pull back Laura’s eyes have filled with unshed tears and her lower lip trembles.

 

“Why doesn’t she want me Kirsch?”

 

Laura starts to cry, hands flying up to cover her face as she sobs into her hands. Noodle whimpers, pawing at the sobbing girl and getting visibly more distressed when she doesn't stop. Kirsch gently pries Laura's hands from her face, using his thumb and brushing some of her tears away. His hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Maybe she's just scared.”

 

“Not true. Carmilla,” Laura’s voice softens lingering on the name, “she’s… she’s fearless.”

 

Kirsch shakes his head, “Everybody is scared of something. Like I'm totally scared of bees.”

 

Laura snorts, “I don't think she's afraid of bees Kirsch.” a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

“Well what if she's afraid of getting stung.” Kirsch says tapping his finger on his chin.

 

Laura's eyebrows raise, unsure where Kirsch may be going with this.

 

“Maybe she's just a lonely bee trying to find a safe place to land because all the other bees in the hive are mean to her,”  Kirsch moves his hand dramatically.

 

“-and the lonely bee decides to avoid all bees so they can't sting her.” He leans forward, chin coming to rest against the palm of his hand.

 

She flashes him a crooked smile.

 

“I've definitely known you for too long,” she shakes her head, “because that just made complete sense.”

 

“I'm a total Yoda.” Kirsch says with a smug grin, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

 

She returns the gesture, smiling more freely now. A comfortable silence falls between them. Laura focuses on a spot on the wall, feeling herself get more and more distant.

 

“You really like her don't you?” Kirsch’s gentle voice pulls her back.  

 

“More than I've ever liked anyone.” Laura bites her lip.

 

“Then you gotta fight for her!” Kirsch bellows, shooting Noodle and Sherman (when he pops his head around the door) an apologetic smile, turning to Laura his voice lowering considerably. “Show Carmilla you aren't going anywhere and that she can trust you.”

 

“You're right.”

 

Laura scoops Noodle up placing him in Kirsch’s lap as she stands up, squaring her shoulders and looking at him with steely determination.

 

“I can't give up on her. I won't,” She shakes her head, eyes sparkling with a newfound confidence, “we could be something amazing, I have to show Carmilla I'm serious about her.”

 

Kirsch nods approvingly, cupping his hands like a megaphone and speaking like the host of a game show.

 

“Esteemed audience I'd like to welcome Laura Hollis back to the house!”

 

* * *

 

 _Maybe I could just skip this period, change my name and flee to Mexico._ Laura peers around the door for the fourth time in 10 minutes. Right now she deeply regrets not meeting up with her friends, _safety in numbers right?_ But here she is loitering outside the library and refusing to go in because she doesn’t want to face Carmilla alone. Laura moves to the other side of the door, hands wringing together and her feet falling into the familiar awkward rhythm pacing back and forth. _Merlin’s beard, you need to get it together Hollis_ , Laura shakes her head muttering to herself as she paces with determination. She stops just shy of the door, releasing a deep breath and smoothing the creases on her button-up. _Don’t look- you’ve already looked 4 times she’ll notice!_ Laura lurches away from the door moving back several inches to deter herself from sneaking a fifth glance. Her curiosity is relentless, _damn my journalistic ideals_ Laura wills herself to stay put but her body doesn't listen, feet moving as though by gravitational pull back to her previous spot. She peers round the corner when-

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Laura shrieks, hand steadying herself against the wall and the other flying to clutch her chest. Her eyes narrow a sheepish Lafontaine coming into view.

 

“What the hufflefuck was that?!” Laura growls when she catches her breath.

 

“Sorry Frosh,” their smile widens, a familiar twinkle in their eye, “couldn't resist.”

 

Laura folds her arms, her jaw clenching as she levels them with a pointed stare. Lafontaine chuckles playfully bumping Laura’s shoulder.

 

“Why haven’t you gone in yet?”

 

Laura waves her hand dismissively.  “Carmilla’s in there.”

 

“Yes, Kirsch did mention that you were going to try and...” Perry begins, trailing off when Laura narrows her eyes.

 

“So you’ve all been talking about me.” Laura takes a step closer to Perry, one brow raised and her lips pulled into a tight frown.

 

“No that’s not-”

 

Laura doesn’t let her finish, shaking her head and pushing past entering the library silently stewing.

 

She walks quickly avoiding eye contact as she finds a free table, starting to sit down when she feels someone watching her. She glances over towards the far table, breath catching when she meets Carmilla’s gaze and dark brown eyes bore into her soul. Carmilla is the first to look away sinking further into her seat and her book raised to hide her face. Laura bites her lip, shifting from one foot to the other eyes flickering from her seat and over to where Carmilla sits willing herself to make a choice.

  
  
“Hollis, over here!”

  
  
Laura groans looking away to collect herself and spinning round plastering a smile on as Danny strides over to her, with Mel, Kirsch, Lafontaine and Perry in tow. Laura tries not to feel too disappointed, sitting down with a slight slump to her shoulders. Danny practically races to sit beside Laura grumbling when Mel beats her to it. She makes a show of stomping round the table and chooses the seat opposite Laura, (body checking Lafontaine to do so). Laura shoots Mel a grateful smile, not wanting to have to deal with Danny's possessiveness today. If Danny notices she doesn't say anything, immediately trying to engage Laura in conversation. Laura half-listens, her gaze drifting back to the far table and tuning out of the conversation.

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Laura’s eyes narrow to a squint, her brows lowering and her lip toying between her teeth.  She can hear Mel stifling a snigger but the noise feels foreign, her eyes darting to the side shooting her a warning glance. Danny leans forward, her whole-body oozing confidence staring at Laura with an expectant expression and hopeful eyes. God Laura hates that look, it should make her feel good like it used to. It doesn’t make her feel desired all it does is remind her of herself and with that in mind she pushes up from her chair and heads towards the far table. Running back a few seconds later to retrieve a tupperware box from her bag and continuing her journey. Danny slumps in her chair arms folded a sour look on her face.

 

Carmilla looks up as Laura approaches, though her face is stoic the shock in her eyes is harder to hide. She puts her book down, raising one eyebrow in silent question.

 

“Hey.”

 

Carmilla reaches for her book stopping when Laura waves her hands in mild panic. Seeing Carmilla’s resolve soften Laura takes her chance stepping a little closer.

 

“I um- peace offering.”  Laura extends her arm nearly hitting Carmilla in the face with the tupperware box.

 

“I don’t want it.” Carmilla picks at her fingernails, inspecting them and keeping her eyes away from Laura.

 

“There’s double chocolate orange, I made them especially.” Laura opens the box brandishing a cookie and wafting it near Carmilla’s nose.

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes snatching the cookie and biting a large chunk when Laura goes to speak. She demolishes the cookie in record time, a proud smirk forming at the corner of her lips.

 

“We should talk.”

 

Carmilla shakes her head, stony exterior back in place. “I have nothing to say.”

 

“Oo-kay then I’ll talk and you listen.” Laura suggests sitting down before Carmilla can protest.

 

Carmilla sighs but shows no sign of further protest. Laura fights the urge to fist pump in victory.

 

“I wanted to talk about us,” Laura clears her throat, “I know you don’t think there is an us but- well I do. I feel something for you and no matter how hard I try and fight it I can’t make the feeling go away.” She shakes her head, voice coming out stronger, “I don’t want to make it go away and I’d never forgive myself if I just gave up without a fight, I can’t do that – it just isn’t me. I think deep down that’s kind of what you like about me.” She wrinkles her nose, a determined smile spreading across her face. “You’ve been dealt a crappy hand and I won’t pretend to know exactly what you’ve been through, but I’m here. You can trust me Carm.”

 

“Laura please-”

 

“-And I will prove that every day for as long as you’ll have me.” Laura reaches for Carmilla’s hand, “Please let me help you.”

 

Carmilla looks at their joined hands, hoping Laura can’t feel the trembles wracking through her body. _Just let go Carmilla, you know you want her too._ She looks up into soft honey eyes full of hopefulness and longing, she has to look away so she doesn’t get lost in their beauty. Carmilla shakes herself feeling a pair of icy blue eyes following her every movement, _she can’t do this._

 

“I need to go.” Carmilla rises up abruptly pulling her hand back and walking quickly out of the library.

 

Laura goes to follow swallowing down some choice words when their teacher arrives directing her back to her seat and plucking the remaining cookies from her grasp. She walks back to the table plopping into her chair with a sullen expression.

 

“That went well.” Laura deadpans, aggressively turning pages in her textbook.

 

“Maybe you should just leave it.” Danny says matter-of-factly, recoiling when Laura gives her a cutting glare in return.

 

“She isn’t worth you getting upset about.” Danny tries again tilting her head and offering Laura a gentle smile.

 

Laura clicks her teeth twisting her body towards Mel.

 

“There’s something else going on. Yesterday Carmilla was wearing a lot of makeup and I thought I saw a hint of bruising on her right side. Now I’m certain there is,” Laura lists off on her hand, looking up deep in thought, “Something bad happened to her and now she’s trying to push me away because whatever it is made her feel vulnerable.”

 

“I think you’re right Hollis.” Mel hums.

 

Laura strokes her chin, “Question is: how do we find out.”

 

“Why can’t you just let this go?!” Danny erupts, staring at Laura incredulously.

 

Laura’s lips draw into a tight line and Danny knows she’s lost this battle. Sighing she slings her bag over her shoulder and storms out the door, ignoring the teacher calling her name. Laura scratches her neck, head tilted in question receiving four equally confused and concerned pairs of eyes upon her.

 

“Alright, that was weird, even for Lawrence.” Lafontaine states.

 

“Agreed. She’s definitely more aggressive than usual.” Mel adds, lips pulling into a frown.

 

“What is it? What are you thinking?” Laura perks up, surely Mel can’t be thinking the same.

 

“That Vampirella pulling away might be due to Lawrence’s sharp temper?” _Maybe she is._

 

“But D-bear wouldn’t do that, right?” Kirsch looks between Laura and Mel, “Like I know she doesn’t like Carm-sexy but-“

 

“She doesn’t like Carmilla because Laura does. Simple as that.” Lafontaine cuts him off dismissively.

 

“Doesn’t mean she’d beat her up.” Kirsch fires back, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Don't be an idiot Kirsch.” Mel snaps.

 

“Let's not fight amongst each other,” Perry admonishes, sending a reassuring smile in Kirsch's direction, “we don't know anything for sure and name-calling won't change that.”

 

“Perry's right, we need to work together to figure out what happened.” Laura clasps her hands, sitting up straighter.

 

“Sorry Kirsch.” Laf and Mel say simultaneously.

 

“It's fine,” Kirsch shrugs, a sad look in his eye, “I know you're probably right, I just don't want to believe Danny would do something like that.”

 

“None of us do sweetie.” Perry returns the sad smile.

 

“We need a plan.” Laura points out.

 

“I have walkie-talkies in my locker.” Kirsch suggests, bouncing on the edge of his seat.

 

“Why do you-” Mel begins cutting herself off and shaking her head, “nevermind, you're Kirsch.”

 

Kirsch flashes her a proud smile blissfully ignoring the snark in her tone.

 

“Okay we're going to need to be stealthy.” Laura's eyes drift to Kirsch for a few seconds before turning back to address the group, “regular updates people. Mel, Laf, Perry you'll take Danny. Kirsch and I will tail Carmilla. Meet back here at the end of the day.”

 

“Maybe we shouldn't be doing this.” Perry's face contorts, worry lines spreading across her forehead.

 

“How else are we going to find out what happened?” Laura folds her arms.

 

“We could just ask them.”

 

“I'm sure that'll be an interesting conversation,” Lafontaine scoffs, their voice an octave higher a far too perky smile on their face, “Hey Danny beat up any vampires lately?”

 

“Fine, I see your point.” Perry huffs, sitting back in defeat and gesturing for Laura to continue.

 

Laura smiles rattling off things to look for. They all nod, packing their stuff away and starting to disperse when Mel stops them.

 

“If I'm doing this I have a condition.”

 

Laura raises an eyebrow.

 

“No stupid codenames.” Mel glares in Kirsch's direction.

 

“Sure thing Bro.” He smiles, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 

Mel steps closer finger raised, “I'm serious.” she jabs his chest

 

He groans rubbing his chest and pouting, “I heard you, no codenames.”

 

Mel stares into his eyes moving her head to the left and then the right maintaining eye contact. She pulls back with a self satisfied smile.

 

“Good, I won't have to haunt your mini fridge then.”

 

She turns in her heel striding out the room as the others laugh following in her footsteps and a confused Kirsch trailing behind them.

 

**…**

 

The art room is empty when Carmilla slips inside. Her bag furiously tossed onto one of the tables. She moves back to the door, locking it for good measure and sliding down to the floor. Her knees brought up to her chest, eyes closing as her head rests against her arm. Walking out of a class wasn’t new to Carmilla, she’d skipped a lot of them to pick the twins up; but walking away from Laura again was something that made her feel disgusting. Why can’t she let herself be happy? Those stupid, cold eyes followed her every movement, she could have told Laura what happened, why didn’t she do that?

 

Stupid.

 

**_Thud._ **

 

Selfish.

 

**_Thud._ **

 

She winces at the twinge at the back of her head, growling when it doesn’t have the desired effect. Carmilla stands up, storming over to the empty easel in the corner of the room and picking up a paintbrush. Whenever her thoughts get too loud Carmilla paints, gets lost in the swirl of colours and how she can turn something broken into something worthy of beauty. All that comes to mind is Laura’s beautiful face, Carmilla can’t think about her any more today, if she does her heart may explode. Everything reminds her of Laura and she can’t stand it, there’s too many thoughts going in her head, too many doubts.

 

The paintbrush clatters to the ground and Carmilla lets out a frustrated huff. _That’s it, I need to get out of this stupid school_ , she thinks. She picks up her bag and quickly leaves the room, speed walking through the empty corridors and to the parking lot. Carmilla ducks behind a car, waiting until the coast is clear before hastily retreating to her bike. She’s never gone so fast, zooming out of the school grounds and racing down the road. Her hair flies in the wind, long strands falling into her face. Carmilla speeds up, swerving and diving as the world blurs and the wind rushes around her. _Just keep going, keep driving._

 

Carmilla only stops when her breathing becomes too hard to maintain, the bike comes skidding to a halt. She jumps off, pulling the helmet from her head and raking a hand through her hair. Her eyes dart around, brows knitted together as she slowly spins around taking in her surroundings. The street is rather run down, slap bang on the outskirts of their small town. The place closest to Carmilla stands out, a small unisex hairdressers. It has a pale blue sign, with the printed letters peeling around the edges. The building is small but adds a splash of colour to the seemingly dull shops beside it. The sign in the window written in an off-white cursive and features a simple graphic style. The whole place screams an indie vibe, and Carmilla finds herself laughing at the name. “Cut and Dye” she can just picture Laura rolling her eyes. Damn it, she isn’t supposed to think about her! She leans against her bike, studying the building. Her hand reaches into her pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper.

 

“Make a change.” She says out loud, looking from the paper and back up again. Maybe Zoe was right, maybe a change is exactly what she needs.

 

* * *

 

“Huntress do you copy?”

 

Laura can practically hear Mel’s eye roll, her frustrated tone crackling over the speaker.

 

**_“I thought I said no stupid codenames.”_ **

 

“You did not make that clear, over.” Kirsch retorts grinning as Laura giggles.

 

**_“Whatever.”_ **

 

“If you’ve finished speaking then you need to say over,” Kirsch asserts, pausing as a teacher walks past and then, “Over.”

 

**_“This conversation is over.”_ **

 

Laura sighs plucking the walkie talkie from Kirsch’s grip and speaking lowly into the microphone.

 

“Stud Muffin for Huntress, what’s your status?”

 

“ **_Not you too,”_ ** Mel grumbles, **_“Lawrence hasn’t done much, she’s on the track field.”_ **

 

“Does she still look pissed? Over.”

 

**_“Sorry she’s working out as normal.”_ **

 

“Roger that. We have also found nothing.” Laura slumps against the wall closing her eyes as the speaker crackles again.

 

**_“Mad Scientist to Stud Muffin, do you copy? Over.”_ **

 

Kirsch leans over finger pressing on the button and eagerly talking into the microphone.

 

“Captain Hunger speaking.”

 

**_“Aye aye Captain. We have some news, over.”_ **

 

Laura's eyes flash open, leaning forward, eyes piqued with interest.

 

“Stud Muffin is also listening. What do you have? over.”

 

There's a pause, some shuffling and then Perry's voice.

 

**_“We uh- ran into Betty and well, we had a lovely conversation about her history project. Did you know she got early acceptance into Princeton? Isn't that fantastic?!”_ **

 

“That's wonderful,” Laura grits out, pinching the bridge of her nose, “was that the news?”

 

 **_“Give me the walkie-talkie.”_ **  Laf’s impatient sneer cuts through the microphone.

 

Laura's head thumps against the wall, groaning when Perry snaps back.

 

**_“I am perfectly capable of talking to Laura myself Lafontaine.”_ **

 

“For the love of Hermione, could somebody please just tell me the news?!” Laura screeches.

 

**_“Okay owwww! I think you may have burst my eardrums Frosh.”_ **

 

“Eugh forget it,” Laura rubs her temples, pushing the walkie-talkie into Kirsch's hands, “ _you_ talk to them.”

 

Kirsch salutes, holding down the button as he speaks his tone full of amusement.

 

“This is your Captain speaking; Stud Muffin is about to go into a nervous breakdown. Kindly state your findings, over.”

 

**_“Alright, so Monday night Betty saw Danny walking away from the cafe, it was pretty dark but she thought she saw some blood on Danny's shirt.”_ **

 

Laura is fully alert, looking to Kirsch with widened eyes.

 

“Did they just say blood?!”

 

**…**

 

“Do I really have to do this?” Kirsch shifts from one foot to the other, folding his arms.

 

“It’s the only thing we haven’t tried.” Laura puts her hand on his shoulder.

 

He gulps peering around the corner once and springing back before anyone can see.

 

“Fine, but if she hits me you're on your own.” Kirsch squares his shoulders and walks around the corner.

 

He stops next to an open locker, glancing back at Laura with a shaky smile.

 

“What do you want Beefcake?”

 

Kirsch turns to see the exasperated face of Carmilla Karnstein staring back at him. She slams her locker shut advancing on him like a predator to prey. His mind stunned into silence.

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

“Uh- yeah I just- well I- wanted to talk to you- about…um- Noodle.”

 

She stops moving, a curious look in her eye. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Kirsch releases a breath he doesn’t remember holding, “he really misses you. Figured I’d see if you wanted to see him sometime.”

 

Carmilla sighs, “that’s not a good idea.”

 

“Aw come on, look at his little face.”

 

Kirsch unlocks his phone swiping through various photos of Noodle dressed in various costumes, selfies of Noodle and Kirsch together. He stops on a photo of Laura asleep with Noodle also asleep and curled in her arms. Carmilla’s drawn to the image, a soft smile forming on her lips quicker than her ability to hide it.

 

“Laura misses you too.” Kirsch’s voice is barely audible but he can tell Carmilla heard him.

 

She steps back shaking her head.

 

“Why are you doing this Carmilla?” Kirsch asks, a protective edge to his tone.

 

Carmilla turns to walk away, something in the way his tone softens as he steps closer making her halt.

 

“I can see you’re hurting too. Just tell me why you’re fighting this.”

 

 _It’s all I’m good for_ Carmilla wants to say but nothing comes out, her eyes staring straight ahead. Kirsch steps closer making sure to keep a respectable amount of distance still between them.

 

“Laura really likes you and she wants to be with you Carmilla. She’s my best friend and she deserves everything she wants; she deserves to be happy.”

 

Carmilla turns around, looking at him with open eyes. He hasn’t seen her this open before and he can see the thoughts swirling around her brain, but he has to get this out. He has to try for Laura.

 

“I thought you cared about her, I guess I was wrong.”

 

“Don’t do that,” he raises an eyebrow in question, “don’t write off my feelings as if you know anything about them. I care about her. So much that it’s killing me,” there’s a tremble in Carmilla’s tone, “-and I’m not about to put her through the pain of falling for someone like me.”

 

Kirsch shakes his head, face softening, “She already has, why can’t you see that?”

 

“Xena was right – I’m only going to hurt her.” Carmilla says, a far away look in her eye.

 

Kirsch goes to protest stopping when Carmilla raises her hand, a sad smile toying at her lips.

 

“I’m sorry Kirsch. I lo- care about her,” Carmilla carries on hoping Kirsch wouldn’t notice her slip up, “but I can’t be the person who makes Laura happy.”

 

He opens his mouth closing it shortly after, his shoulders slump and the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Carmilla nods and he lets her walk away, falling back against the lockers with a deep sigh. How could they be so close to the truth when Carmilla was hellbent on denying it?

 

**…**

 

Laura isn’t pacing this time, she strides to the door head held high and confidently knocks on the door. After the news Lafontaine and Kirsch told her she was certain of two things; first Danny was somehow linked to why Carmilla was pulling away and second Carmilla still cared about her. Now all she had to do was talk to Carmilla. The door starts to open and Laura holds her breath.

 

“Laura!”

 

She brushes some hair from her face smiling when she comes face to face with Will. Despite his obvious excitement Laura can’t help but feel disappointed, definitely not the Karnstein she came to see.

 

“Hey Will, is your sister in?”

 

“You betcha! I’ll go get her for you, and after that you can play with me.” He states with a grin, walking away and leaving her gawking after him, _there’s that Karnstein charm again_ she thinks.

 

Laura runs a hand through her hair and trying to swallow the anxiety building. She keeps her eyes firmly on the floor, not daring to look back up until she hears the door open and someone clearing their throat.

 

“Try not to look too disappointed Halfling.” Mattie leans against the doorframe smirking at the dismay on Laura’s face.

 

“I wanted to talk to Carmilla.”

 

“You and me both,” Mattie gives a half-shrug, “but sadly she isn’t here.” She waves her hand as though to say “see for yourself”.

 

Laura sighs, her hands toying with the hem of her sleeve. There’s a beat and then the door closes. She jumps thinking Mattie has slammed it in her face but when she looks back up Mattie is stood outside it, a bloodstained washcloth peeking from her apron pocket.

 

“Look, I’m going to be honest – I like you. You’re persistent and annoyingly naïve and so damn talkative you make my ears bleed.”

 

Laura pouts, thrown by Mattie’s casual tone.

 

“However, you’re also kind and incredibly passionate,” Mattie smiles a genuine smile, “you’re a fighter Hollis and I’ll be damned if I let Carmilla throw that away.”

 

“It’s not like I haven’t been trying Mattie,” Laura points out, “she doesn’t want to hear it.”

 

Mattie grimaces, “yes my sister is incredibly stubborn. Once she’s made up her mind it can be near impossible to change it.”

 

Laura shakes her head a fond smile on her face, “and I thought I was stubborn.”

 

They both chuckle, sharing matching fond expressions. Mattie is the one to break the spell.

 

“Don’t give up on her Laura. When she was with you – that’s the happiest I’ve seen her in a long time. You gave her something she’d forgotten existed, hope.”

 

“I’m not sure I could take getting rejected a third time.” Laura admits an uneasy expression on her face.

 

Mattie tilts her head, eyes full of unshed emotions, “She’ll come to you.”

 

Laura’s mouth turns in a skeptical frown.

 

“Carm just needs a bit of space that’s all. The bitches’ words really got to her.”

 

Laura’s brows furrow, “Huh?”

 

“The Ginger Giant who follows you around.” Mattie snipes.

 

“You mean Danny? When- what did she do?” Laura bites her lip, almost certain she already knows the answer.

 

“Beside beating Carm till she’s black and blue,” Mattie scoffs with a bitter laugh, her tone controlled but angry, “she told her to disappear forever. It’s lucky I went outside when I did, who knows what might have happened if I didn’t.”

 

Laura steps back, her hands balling into fists and red flashing in her eyes. She swallows, blinking back tears but she’s not fast enough. White hot tears roll from her eyes anger coursing through her so much she’s shaking. How could Danny do this?

 

“I- I need to go.” Laura stammers.

 

Mattie looks at her, eyes darting from Laura’s tight-lipped smile to her clenched hands and nods. Reaching forward to clasp Laura’s hand, an approving glint in her eye as she utters the only 3 words that could make her smile.

 

“Give her hell.”

 

* * *

 

Laura arrives at Kirsch’s early, hot chocolate in hand, some treats for Noodle and a small box in her other. She waits precisely 6 seconds before barging in striding straight over to the kitchenette. Kirsch grunts in greeting and stumbles to the bathroom still rubbing his eyes. Laura places the box on the counter and walks back towards the couch plopping down beside a sleepy Noodle. The happy pup effortlessly snuggles into her lap, eyes drooping and falling back asleep seconds later. Kirsch trundles into the room, his feet making loud treading noises abruptly stopping when he flops face first onto the couch beside Laura. She prods his shoulder earning a muffled squeak, he flips onto his side resting his face on his hand.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Gee thanks Kirsch.” Laura rolls her eyes.

 

“S’early.” Kirsch mumbles by way of explanation, eyes struggling to stay open.

 

Laura prods him again, giving him a bright smile and snorting when he covers his eyes.

 

“It’s prom day, we have preparations to carry out.” Laura explains briskly, “Plus, I need to tell you what I found out, come on lazy bones.” She nudges him once, twice, three times before he sits up and shuffles away from her evil elbow.

 

“Alright, alright just quit nudging me.” Kirsch crosses his arms over himself protectively.

 

“We need to count the photo tickets, double check the seating arrangements, punch Danny in the face,” Laura lists off the tasks on her fingers, nose crinkling as she taps her chin, “oh and drive to the flower shop to pick up a corsage.”

 

“We need to punch who in the what now?” Kirsch leans forward looking at her with concerned eyes.

 

Laura waves it off with a flick of her hand, “Don’t worry that one’s just for me.”

 

“Hold up,” he rubs his head, “why are _you_ punching Danny?”

 

“Prep first, explain later,” Laura jumps up, hands flying to her hips, “now go get dressed.”

 

5 minutes later they’re out the door, they would have left sooner but they had to kiss Noodle goodbye. There’s a comfortable silence as they walk, neither feeling the need to fill it and walking in harmony. They don’t talk until they reach the nearest diner. Kirsch’s face lights up, tiredness completely forgotten as he drools over the menu.

 

“The usual?” A woman with a thick accent and round rimmed classes calls out.

 

Laura smiles nodding enthusiastically, “yes please Carol.”

 

“You got it kid.”

 

Laura pushes Kirsch towards their regular booth, sitting on the left side with Kirsch sliding in opposite. The building’s interior is bright, filled with vintage signs and checkered tile walls. Along the walls are various posters of people Laura’s never heard of, she thinks the owner may have a bit of a Burt Reynolds obsession. There’s nostalgia in this diner, Laura and Kirsch have been coming for years. Thankfully the owner, Carol, didn’t seem to mind eager children buzzing around, though Kirsch still buzzes around. With Laura’s sweet tooth and Kirsch’s daily food consumption they are two of the diner’s most popular customers. They choose the same booth every time and somehow no matter how busy the diner appears to be their booth is always empty. Laura likes Carol, a little intimidating but she’s always been a fan of woman unafraid to speak their mind.

 

Laura’s brought out of her memories as two shake glasses are placed on their table, the waitress leaving without a word. Kirsch reaches for his instantly, slurping loudly and making obnoxiously loud appreciative noises. Laura’s reaction is a little more contained, taking moderate sips and humming when the milk-shake-y goodness hits her taste buds.

 

“Carol’s shakes are the best!” Kirsch exclaims, milkshake remains staining his upper lip.

 

“Got that right.” Carol’s voice sounds suddenly, appearing from nowhere.

 

Laura giggles as Kirsch clutches his chest, staring into Carol’s grinning face with relief and a little fear. Carol’s grin widens in an almost menacing way, leaning nearer and sliding their plates toward them.

 

“One French toast with maple syrup and extra blueberries.” She hands Laura her cutlery and turns to Kirsch.

 

He licks his lips wiggling in his seat.

 

“And one heart-attack special, extra sausages, extra bacon.”

 

Kirsch snatches the cutlery quickly stabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth. Carol stares at him, arms folded eyebrow raised as she levels him with a pointed stare.

He swallows, clearing his throat and gives her a sheepish smile. “Thanks Care.”

 

Carol hums, nose crinkling when Kirsch puts more food in his mouth, she walks away shaking her head. Laura groans, eyeing a spare table in silent longing as Kirsch starts to talk, half-chewed food rolling around his mouth.

 

“For god’s sake chew with your mouth closed.” Carol barks from the counter, glaring at Kirsch over her magazine, causing several punters to turn and glare in Kirsch’s direction.

 

Kirsch sinks into his seat taking care to eat politely and not daring to look behind him. Laura smirks around her toast, mouthing a thank you to the woman. Carol gives a small nod and refocuses her attention on her magazine. Kirsch finishes his food in lighting speed grinning proudly at Carol’s snarky remarks about him being a horse. He waits until Laura’s finished her last bite and then leans forward, flashing her an expectant smile.

 

“Yesterday after school I went to see Carmilla.”

 

“I knew you’d work it out!” Kirsch pumps his fist.

 

Laura holds her hands up, “slow down, she wasn’t there.”

 

Kirsch deflates, sending her a sympathetic half-smile.

 

“But I spoke to Mattie and turns out Betty was right about the blood on Danny’s shirt,” Laura’s hands wave around emphasising her words, “Except the blood wasn’t Danny’s. Monday night she attacked Carmilla.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Laura nods, her anger resurfacing and her jaw clenching.

 

“I didn’t think Danny was like that,” his voice quivers, “I always thought she was super cool, like I totally respected her and even though she didn’t like me I just figured it’d be awesome to be her friend. I looked up to her,” Kirsch looks down a deep sadness in her eyes, “but it wasn’t real, it was just the image of her.”

 

Laura reaches across the table, her hand finding his and interlocking them. She looks at him with a soft reassurance, she always hated seeing him truly hurt and it only fuels her anger even more.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” Kirsch looks up with pleading eyes.

 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Laura shakes her head and gently squeezes his hand, “Danny is the one who should feel guilty, and trust me she’ll be sorry when I’m finished with her.”

 

Kirsch bows his head, expression still reminiscent of an injured puppy.

 

“Planning to fight someone kid?”

 

Laura notes the excited glint in Carol’s eye, maybe she should be concerned about how quickly Carol moved across the room or the way her whole face lights up at the mere mention of a fight. But she knows Carol well enough not to ask questions, instead she smiles shuffling in the booth to allow Carol space to slide in beside her. She gives Carol a quick run through of what happened, revelling in the way Carol’s face contorts with the same anger she feels. Her own words are laced with bitter resentment, angry at herself for believing all of Danny’s lies. When she’s finished Carol rubs her hands together, eyes closed as she takes in Laura’s words, a slurry of thoughts whirling around her brain none particularly pleasant.

 

“Aim for the face.” Are the words that burst out.

 

Carol leans forward, her voice strong and authoritative.

 

“Leave your thumb outside the fist when you clench,” Carol demonstrates hitting her palm against her fist, “best way to avoid bone damage.”

 

Laura’s mouth twitches forming a sort of crooked smile.

 

“One quick, sharp blow to her nose should do it.” Carol states matter-of-factly.

 

“Have you punched a lot of people Carol?” Kirsch hesitantly asks.

 

A slow smirk spreads nearly splitting her face, her eyes practically feral. Her upper body twists leaning into his space, their faces only a nose apart.

 

“What’s it to ya?”

 

Kirsch’s eyes bulge his lower lip trembling as he shuffles back, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and her harsh tone sending shivers down his spine. Carol continues to stare at him, her eyes boring into his and a playful glint in her eye. She pulls back, smirk still in place and shifts back to Laura.

 

“And don’t get yourself caught, be smart about it.” Carol jabs a finger warningly.

 

Laura waves her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry, I know Krav Maga.”

 

Carol hums, leaning closer to ruffle Laura’s hair with a rare fond smile. Within seconds it’s gone and she’s stood up, chest puffed out and hands resting on her hips.

 

“Alright scram losers, I have shit to do.”

 

Kirsch leaps up racing to the door without making eye contact. Laura places a couple of bills on the table and flashing the woman a small smile.

 

“See you around Carol.” She waves walking past her head held high.

 

When she gets outside Kirsch lets out a relieved sigh, pulling her along and quickening his pace until they safely make it around the corner and out of the diner’s view. He relaxes into a steady pace. Laura walks with purpose, a powerful stride in her step and Carol’s words echoing in her mind.

 

**…**

 

“So tonight you, me and the Hunger are riding in a limo together?” Mel leans back against the bleachers.

 

Laura hums taking another swig of her soda.

 

“Yep, Kirsch booked it and there’s enough room for 10 people!” Laura’s eyes light up with every word.

 

“Good. I’m bringing Charlotte.”

 

Laura grins clapping her hands, “you finally asked her!”

 

“Asked her last week,” Mel shrugs with a nonchalant smile, “it was no post-it note extraordinaire but she said yes.”

 

Laura swats her shoulder, fixing Mel with a mock glare. After working so hard Laura had become a little protective over her plans, though even she could admit leaving the post-it notes unattended was a bad idea. Her plan for confronting Danny was much simpler: find and confront Danny. Laura hadn’t seen Danny yet and with lunch almost over she had very limited time, unless she wanted to cause a spectacle during prom. She’d do it if she had to but she really didn’t want Perry to yell at her, which is why she brought Mel - one of the only people that most definitely would not yell at her.

 

“Why isn’t she here yet?!” Laura grumbles glaring at the space where the track team usually congregate.

 

“Calm down Rocky,” Mel rolls her eyes half-heartedly, “she’ll be here.”

Laura sighs leaning back and reaching into her pocket. She retrieves her phone, by which she does not mean the fossil her father gave her but the second-hand smartphone Lafontaine remodeled for her. Might as well play some Hogwarts Mystery whilst she waits. Laura taps on the latest task thankful it’s a class and makes her way from the common room (Hufflepuff of course) towards the Potions Classroom, making sure to tap on her trusty cat Oswin for maximum energy.

 

“I swear Snape gets snarkier every time.” Laura comments mainly to herself.

 

Her finger taps away engrossed in the game as she engages in a rather delightful conversation with Rowan about her tree farm.

 

“5 more crests and I get the next prize!”

 

“Hollis stop playing your game.” Mel tries.

 

“I’m nearly finished this class.” Laura replies without looking up.

 

“Laura, I’m serious.”

 

Laura’s tongue pokes out, head tilted in deep concentration.

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Mel grabs Laura’s phone, holding it out of her reach when she tries to swipe it back.

 

Laura starts to protest, trailing off when she sees exactly what or rather who Mel was looking at. Stood by the fence smiling and laughing with Elsie is Danny. Laura looks at the field then to her phone, her lip pulled between her teeth as she hovers in a half-standing half-sitting position.

 

“I’ll finish your game, this is your chance; go.” Mel gives Laura a hard nudge, jerking her head towards her target.

 

Laura nods squaring her shoulders steeling herself as she flies down the stands. Her pace quickens reaching the bottom in under a minute, she throws her bag down and charges towards her.

 

“Oh hell no.” Laura spits out as she draws closer.

 

Danny throws her head back in a loud laugh, Laura can’t stand it. Her arms acting on instinct and roughly pushing forward, Danny staggers back with a grunt hand steadying herself against the fence. She whips around face contorting from anger to confusion.

 

“Laura, what’s gotten into you?”

 

“I should be asking you that.”

 

Danny’s face remains blank, eyebrows furrowed and worry lines crinkling across her forehead. Laura might have found the action cute once but right now she wants to rip it off of her. Her arms folded across her chest, fists balling into the material of her shirt.

 

“I know you didn’t have a family thing on Monday.”

 

“Yes, I did.” Danny answers immediately, almost mechanically so.

 

“Do you practice lying? You’re getting awfully good at it.” Laura’s eyes narrow.

 

Danny shifts from one foot to the other, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I know you hurt Carmilla,” Laura challenged, taking a small step closer, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice the bruising on her face?” She takes another step, “How your hand suddenly looked all nasty? I’m not an idiot Danny.”

 

Danny steps back hands held up, “I know that Laura, just calm down alright.”

 

“Do not tell me to calm down.” Laura says in a low tone.

 

“I was just trying to help you,” Danny gives her a hopeful smile, “I was protecting what you’ve always talked about, I didn’t want her coming in and ruining everything. She’s not the kind of person you should be with.”

 

“What kind of person is that?” Laura clenches her jaw, “the kind that challenges and respects me?!”

 

“Oh please, she doesn’t even defend you!” Danny fires back, her face reddening.

 

“Because Carmilla understands I don’t need saving!” Laura’s arms have moved to her sides, fingers shaking.

 

Danny’s face is flushed, the veins in her neck aggressively throbbing and her lips drawn into a tight frown. She exhales loud and slow, closing her eyes for a few seconds to collect herself. When she opens them there’s a desperation in her eyes and exasperation in her voice.

 

“Laura, you need to listen to me, please. She uses and manipulates people,” Danny explains, tilting her head as though she’s talking to a child, “You think she cares about you but she doesn’t, she isn’t capable of caring about anyone besides herself-”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Laura snarls, hands curling into fists.

 

Danny stands up straighter, “Carmilla is a lowlife and the world would be a better place if she wasn’t in-“

 

Laura’s fist hits the bridge of Danny’s nose colliding with a deafening smack. Danny hurtles back crying out as her hands fly to clutch her bloody nose. Laura grits her teeth at the pain in her hand, shaking it off as she takes a step closer. Danny looks up at her disbelief written on her face. Laura doesn’t think twice arm raised and ready to strike again when she feels a pair of arms holding her still.

 

“Let me go!” Laura thrashes against the arms holding her.

 

“Hollis c’mon it’s okay.” Mel’s grip tightens.

 

Laura struggles harder, attempting to twist her way out of Mel’s hold.

 

“LET ME HIT HER! She deserves it!”

 

Mel can’t help but agree, her face conflicted as her grip starts to slacken her resolve quickly breaking as Danny starts to move away. _Should she just let Laura loose?_ The decision is made for her when the sound of running footsteps approach and a second pair of arms secure on Laura’s other side. Mel looks up flashing Kirsch a grateful smile, the two of them using their combined force to pull Laura back.

 

“We should go.” Kirsch calls over Laura’s protests.

 

Mel nods, her eyes meeting Laura’s and trying to convey reassurance, “She’s not worth it Laura.”

 

“But I-“

 

“You’ve made your point, so let’s go.” Mel gives her a pointed look.

 

Laura deflates enough for them to loosen their hold, she relaxes in their arms nodding and letting them guide her away. They don’t let go until they’re back inside the school, neither trusting that Laura wasn’t going to run back to Danny. They walk to an empty classroom, ignoring the odd looks they receive waiting until the coast is clear to finally release Laura. She simply sits on one of the desks bringing her hand up to inspect it, apart from a little twinging Laura doesn’t notice any damage.

 

“Bro I think you may have broken her nose!” Kirsch exclaims.

 

“Which means you owe me $10.” Mel smirks and holds out her hand.

 

Kirsch passes her the bill and sits beside Laura.

 

“You guys bet on me?” Laura asks incredulously.

 

“Not the first time.” Kirsch grins, grunting when Mel smacks him. He turns to her with a frown, “well she may as well know now.”

 

Laura narrows her eyes, “Know what?”

 

Mel groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Ugh fine. We’ve been betting on you for weeks.”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

Kirsch leans in closer, smile back on his face.

 

“You and Carmilla to be exact. I was on a winning streak until today,” he playfully pouts, continuing when Laura folds her arms, “don’t be mad bro, you have provided some quality entertainment. I mean- when you invited her to the beach I got $20.”

 

“You two have been betting on my misery?!” Laura’s face flushing glaring at them both.

 

Kirsch frantically shakes his head, hands waving dramatically.

 

“No, no, no you got it all wrong bro. We were always rooting for you, we just want you to be happy.” Kirsch looks at her with wide puppy dog eyes.

 

Mel shrugs, “Laf and Perry were involved too.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“You helped fund an awesome limo.” Kirsch states proudly.

 

Laura shakes her head, wanting to stay angry but when she thinks about it she can’t really blame them, being a hopeless gay was bound to be entertaining.

 

“Why am I friends with you?” She teases.

 

“You totally love us.” Kirsch slings an arm around her shoulder.

 

Laura hums, a stoic expression on her face as she stares at them. “Do I?”

 

Kirsch nudges her, “Admit it, we’re pretty amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Laura says softly, “you really are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Laura perches on the edge of her bed, eyes focused on her laptop which has been delicately placed amongst a sea of cushions, tongue poking out and eyebrows furrowed. Her shirt half-buttoned, dark green-almost black tie in her hand.

 

"How am I supposed to follow this so fast?” She attempts to follow along twisting the fabric into an impossible knot, “Yeesh, need a different video."

 

Leaning forward she scrolls through the searches clicking on the next tutorial. It buffers for a few seconds and girl with dark hair and even darker eyes appears on screen. Her thoughts start to wander, conjuring up a variety of images featuring a certain brunette lying on Laura’s bed. _I wonder if Carm has messaged me._ Laura grabs her phone frowning at the empty screen. She shakes her head flipping it over to stop the temptation and turns her attention back to the pretty girl teaching her how to tie a tie. It takes her mind exactly 7 seconds to drift back to thoughts of Carmilla and she finds herself clicking the third video, thankful when the person does nothing to remind her of Carmilla.

 

The steps seem simple enough to follow and it keeps Laura well distracted…until her phone chimes. She bites her lip fingers itching to reach for it, _be strong Hollis you need to get ready._ Laura nods moving to the next step when the phone chimes again and again. Her eyes roll, muttering to herself as she grabs the device eagerly opening the messages. Shoulders slumping when Kirsch’s messages glare back at her, messages upon messages all from Kirsch. Her finger hovers over Carmilla’s name, her face softening a little before settling and tapping Kirsch’s chat.

 

 

> **(Received 6:30pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> _Noodle and I are looking mighty fine_  ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> **(Received 6:31pm) from Human Teddy Bear:**
> 
> _C 4 urself!_

 

Laura lets out a full belly laugh as she swipes through the multiple pictures of Kirsch seductively leaning against walls and lounging like a model on his bed. His suit a deep burgundy with a crisp black dress shirt and a white bow tie underneath the red suit jacket and matching trousers. Laura had been there when he bought the suit and even she could admit Kirsch looked impressive, his hair freshly tamed into a naturally messy quiff and his lips drawn together forming the perfect pout. Kirsch has a knack of making her laugh right when she needs it, always has. She quickly types a response and resumes tying her tie. It’s done within minutes and Laura can’t help but feel accomplished. She pulls her waistcoat on, fastening it and smoothing out the creases. Laptop abandoned Laura moves standing in front of her mirror and really taking in her outfit. Sam had picked the perfect one, her heart aching as she remembered that day and Carmilla’s speechless reaction. She shakes her head with a determined smile, _this is your night don’t focus on that._

 

“Dad, I’m ready.” Laura calls counting 60 seconds and starting her descent down the stairs.

 

Usually she wouldn’t take the time to do something as easy as walking down the stairs but this was prom and she’s allowed to partake in things that make her happy, no matter how trivial they may seem. Laura can hear the shutter going off, she can see the flash from the corner of her eye and the way her father gasps dramatically fawning over her outfit. She doesn’t mind if anything it makes her feel more confident, walking with her head held high and a smile on her face. Sherman makes her stand in front of the fireplace snapping pictures from all angles, Laura indulges him for the first 15 but after twenty her smile starts to dimmer.

 

“Why do you need 32 pictures of me?!”

 

Laura tries to snatch the phone away, grumbling when Sherman holds it just out of her reach.

 

“I always need photos of my little Laura Bug.”

 

Laura rolls her eyes, huffing as he continues to snap more pictures with varying instructions and each with more complex poses. He finally places the camera down, moving in front of her his arms resting on her shoulders.

 

“You look beautiful Laura.”

 

Laura tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “thanks Dad.”

 

Sherman’s eyes brim with tears but his smile grows wider splitting his face, he pulls her in for a tight hug and when they pull away Laura’s eyes have watered too. Sherman uses a thumb to brush a stray tear from Laura’s eye, using his other hand to gently lift her chin.

 

“I am so incredibly proud of you, and your Mother would be too.”

 

Laura gives him a shaky smile, hugging him again and then stepping back with a giggle, hand playfully shoving him.

 

“Quit making me cry Old Man.”

 

He laughs holding his hands in mock surrender.

 

“How did you find this outfit?” Sherman smiles impressed, “It fits you perfectly.”

 

“You can thank Carm for that.” Laura says without thinking, sighing when she realises.

 

Sherman hums, giving her a knowing smile, “It seems I need to thank Carmilla for a lot of things. I take it she’ll be joining us?”

 

Laura looks away, a bitter smile breaking her face. “Yeah I highly doubt that, she made it very clear she wouldn't be attending.”

 

“Well people can surprise you honey.” Sherman pats her shoulder, walking past her to open the front door.

  
  
Kirsch stands on the doorstep arm raised ready to knock, the other holding Noodle’s lead. A large white limousine parked in front of the house.

  
  
“Wilson.” Sherman greets with a smile clapping Kirsch on the back and letting him inside.

 

  
Kirsch puts the lead down telling Noodle to stay put and makes his way into the lounge, his eyes light up when he spots Laura leaning against the fireplace. Her outfit starts with slim black trousers held up with a Doctor Who buckle, followed by a crisp form fitting white dress shirt. Over the shirt a long black tie and a navy coloured waistcoat. Gone are her usual sneakers replaced with a pair of custom baseball boots, a white cat face printed on the front. Her hair falling loosely over her shoulder, giving her hair what Kirsch would describe as a ‘classily windswept’ vibe.

  
  
“Looking good bro.” 

  
Laura grins, giving him a once over, “Likewise.”

  
  
Kirsch straightens the lapels on his suit, facing Laura with a serious expression.

  
  
“Serious question,” he pauses lips tugging into a smile, “will you help me smuggle Noodle into the gym?”

  
  
Laura snorts nodding her head and leaping into Kirsch’s arms, wrapping him in a tight hug.

  
  
“I’m really glad we’re friends Wilson Kirsch.”

  
  
He pulls back, hands resting on her shoulders as he speaks with the softest tone, “Laura Eileen Hollis, you are the best bro a guy could ask for and I am honoured to accompany you to prom this evening.”

  
  
Kirsch bows, he rises extending his hand for Laura, “Milady.”

  
  
Laura smirks and places her hand in his letting him guide her outside. All the while Sherman follows them snapping photos on the camera. Noodle yips sitting beside Sherman’s feet with big, sad eyes. Kirsch spins round, sharing a smile with Laura before he’s patting his leg and Noodle is bounding into his arms.

  
  
“You didn’t think I’d forget you did you boy?” Kirsch coos playfully tugging on Noodle’s ear.

  
  
Noodle gives him a bark of affirmation following it with an affectionate lick to Kirsch’s cheek.

  
  
“Your carriage awaits.” Kirsch says excitement gleaming in his eye.

  
  
He goes to open the door but Laura beats him to it, gesturing for him to slide in. Kirsch kisses her cheek sliding in first and patting the seat for Noodle to join him before shutting the door. Laura pivots stepping into Sherman’s outstretched arms and sinking into his embrace.

  
  
“Have a good time Sweetie.”

  
  
Laura pulls back with a hesitant smile, “I’ll try.”

  
“But not too much fun.” Sherman wags his finger.

  
  
Laura fixes him with her signature “I’m done listening” face, opening the limo door and sliding in before he can ground her.   
  


**...**  


“You got us a good limo.” Mel comments as she slides in beside her date Charlotte.

 

The limo’s interior is nothing like any of them ever imagined. The seats expensive black leather circling around the entire backseat. There’s only 4 of them but the limousine could easily fit at least 10 people. The driver (Kirsch’s uncle Brody) has a screen dividing them and giving them a bit of privacy. In the middle of the roof a disco ball spins slowly over a plush red fabric floor. Music blasts from surround sound speakers but the best part of the interior was the mini fridge conveniently located right next to Kirsch.

 

“Of course, bro this is our night!” He leans forward waiting.

 

Mel’s sneer doesn’t quite meet her eyes, her hand raising to indulge him in a high five. It makes Kirsch happy and Mel can admit that she doesn’t hate him, not anymore.

 

Laura looks at Mel, “Your outfit is incredible.”

 

Mel also wears a suit, her style reminding Laura of what one might wear to a ball. Black suit trousers paired with a white collared shirt. Her tie a blueish-white with navy stripes covered in a form fitting waistcoat. The waistcoat is a dark grey covered in intricate lighter arrow patterns. Mel’s hair pushed back by a gold-tinted metal headband, her curls cascading freely down her back.

 

Mel and Charlotte are a very fitting match, Laura thinks. Charlotte’s dress follows the same theme and it makes Laura wish their prom was actually a ball taking place in the year 1698. An ivory frock with large ruffles from the knee down and the puffiest sleeves Laura has ever seen. She both loves and hates how well they fit, sighing as she checks her phone for what feels like the millionth time. There are no messages from Carmilla but one from Danny. Laura deletes it immediately.

 

They arrive at the school quickly, all positively buzzing and chattering away. Mel and Charlotte go first linking arms and promising to see them inside. Laura stays with Kirsch helping him to conceal Noodle within his suit jacket. It’s a struggle and Laura can’t be certain they’ll make it but thankfully Lafontaine and Perry are waiting by the door and Kirsch manages to sneak in without the oddly shaped bundle being detected. Perry smiles as Laura approaches, leading the way the three of them walking into prom together. They stop by the entrance looking around the gym in amazement at the cosmic wonderland Laura and Carmilla managed to create. The room transformed into a dazzling array of twinkly lights and deep blues. Dark blue fabric weaved across the ceiling with star-shaped string lights intertwined encasing the whole gym replicating a night’s sky. Round tables placed spiralling round the room, each with a blue tablecloth and small star centrepieces. A stage is situated at the very far end of the gym with a speaker setup, microphone stand and dance floor next to it. Along every wall navy drapes and LED lights secured and over the doors a metal arch hangs covered in spiralled star lights. The middle of the room is something else entirely. A spot light shines down on an immaculate crystal blue fountain, the water jetting out and glistening like it's made from diamonds. Laura's breath catches, everything looks perfect better than she could have imagined. _If only she could have the perfect date._

 

“You've outdone yourself Frosh.” Lafontaine claps her on the shoulder.

 

Laura spins back around, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and flashing them a bashful smile. Perry steps forward, hand over her heart.

 

“Oh it's beautiful Laura,” she wipes a tear away, “You did a fantastic job, the fountain is inspired.”

 

There's a lump in Laura's throat, she swallows her smile fading ever so slightly. She nods her head, a sinking feeling starting to rise in her stomach. Laura looks up forcing her brain to focus on something else, anything else. Her lips twist into a half-smile, finally able to look at Lafontaine’s suit.

 

Their outfit is nothing like Laura's but fits Lafontaine like a glove. Their hair carefully waxed into a quiff that could poke someone's eye out. They wear a three piece suit, fit with a matching tie, cufflinks and a boutonnière - the whole shebang. The fabric a mad blur of vibrant colours forming a cluster of geometric shapes. Bright blues and highlighter greens with dashes of yellow and purples. Their bowtie is just as bright and overly large. The ultimate clash to Perry's elegant floral gown. Perry's hair pulled into a tight bun with small strands of hair falling in ringlets to frame her face.

 

“You guys look- wow.”

 

Lafontaine smirks as if to say ‘but of course’. Perry glances sideways at Lafontaine, a hint of disdain remaining as her eyes linger on their outfit. Laura bites her lip to suppress her chuckle, giving Laf a thumbs up and walking further into the starry wonderland.

 

**...**

 

Laura sits at an empty table, a glass of abandoned punch beside her and longing eyes staring over at the dancefloor. She rolls her eyes at yet another public display of affection, willing herself not to picture her and Carmilla doing the same. _Forget it Laura, she's never going to kiss you again._ Listening to romantic songs and watching people act all couple wasn't Laura's idea of a good time. For a while she'd played games on her phone, allowing Kirsch to coax her away from the fictional world of Hogwarts and towards the dance floor. Dancing with Kirsch and Noodle makes Laura laugh and they take several selfies posing beneath the stars (Kirsch even got Noodle a little bow tie collar to match his suit.)

 

She talks to a lot of people, sharing memories and laughing along with jokes she doesn't find funny. The amount of food available is a highlight, but it's clear to Laura's friends that something is missing, or rather someone. Waiting until Laura's distracted by the cupcake tower to meet.

 

“We need to do something.” Mel states, grimacing as they look over to see Laura aggressively devouring a cupcake.

 

“Warrior bro is right, even Noodle couldn't keep the smile on Laura's face.” Kirsch frowns his sad eyes mirroring Noodle’s.

 

Lafontaine nods a thoughtful look on their face.

 

“Laura did everything she could to make our prom special, it's only right we do the same.” Perry reasons.

 

The others hum and nod their agreement, giving one another expectant looks. Kirsch glances over to Laura, tilting his head and watching her watch a couple cuddling at a nearby table. He turns back to the group, a determined expression taking over his face.

 

“Operation Save Hollstein has begun.”

 

Perry wrinkles her brow, “Hollstein?”

 

“Hollis and Karnstein, keep up.” Mel snaps with an impatient huff.

 

Kirsch walks back and forth, gently rocking Noodle from side to side. He stops infront of Perry first.

 

“Perry, I need you to make sure the DJ doesn't play anymore slow songs. Pay him, kick him; just do whatever it takes.”

 

She nods, he walks a few paces towards Lafontaine.

 

“Okay, Science Bro it's your job to keep Laura occupied. Distract her with spiking the punch-” Perry lets out a scandalised gasp and he hastily adds, “Or something else.”

 

Lafontaine salutes, walking away and dragging Perry with them. Mel faces him, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

 

Kirsch grins, extending his arms and offering an handful of Noodle. “You're on dog sitting duty.”

 

Mel’s face contorts, a mixture of emotions flashing through her features before they settle on annoyance.

 

“Seriously?” She takes a step closer,”And just where are you going bromeo?”

 

“I need to go rescue Princess Not-Quite-Charming.” Kirsch says matter-of-factly.

 

Mel snorts holding her arms out. Kirsch secures Noodle on her arms, bending down to kiss Noodle’s nose. Mel jerks her head to the clock.

 

“Better hurry, we don't want your limo turning into a pumpkin.”

 

“Aw bro…” Kirsch presses his hand to his heart.

 

Mel growls laughing as he scrambles away. Watching him go sporting a rare fond smile. _Who would have thought I'd be friends with someone who uses bro  after every sentence?!_

 

* * *

  
Carmilla steps inside the house, the door not even shut and she’s met with the twins rushing to hug her. Their smiles are too bright to resist and despite the ache in her body she scoops them up one by one spinning them around and then repeating the same process. Will talks at rapid speed bouncing around Carmilla like a bunny in a bouncy castle. JP is just as excitable and thrusts several new drawings under Carmilla’s nose. She walks further inside shooting the door behind her and proceeds to drape herself over the couch, flopping down and sprawling across it. The twins gingerly sit on the floor, not wanting to face the wrath of Mattie again. Carmilla smiles listening to their enthusiastic rambling and nodding along. It takes a few minutes of pure unfiltered chattering for the twins to finally realise the difference in their sister, eyes widening and jaws dropping almost comically so.

 

“Your hair is shorter now!” Will says his voice raising several octaves higher than usual.

 

Mattie looks up from the kitchen table, giving Carmilla a single eyebrow raise. When she receives nothing but a shrug she stands up and makes her way to the couch.

 

“What’s with the new look Kitty?”

 

“Felt like it.” Carmilla lies back, her eyes closing just as Mattie shoots her a skeptical look.

 

“Sure it isn’t to get ready for your date.” Mattie asks, a teasing lilt to her voice.

 

Carmilla sits back up, glaring at Mattie and ignoring the twin’s giggling. Her eyes are starting to get tired from the amount of eye rolling she does in their presence. Her hand running through her freshly chopped locks and letting out a deep sigh.

 

“I’ve already told you: it wasn’t a date and I’m not going.” she punctuates every word with a fierceness that has made many crawl away in fear. But not Mattie.

 

She waves her hand dismissively, her other coming to twirl a strand of Carmilla’s hair between her forefingers. “You can’t fool me Kitty Cat, no one makes changes without a reason.”

 

“The doc told me to do something different,” Carmilla picks her nails as if she’s simply talking about the weather, “something just for me, to give myself the power to do things that make me happy.”

 

“She’s right y’know, you deserve to be happy.”

 

Carmilla looks up, her face hardening but her eyes betraying her true emotions.

 

“Don’t go getting emotional on me Matts.”

 

“Oh hush,” Mattie bops her on the nose, “you could be at prom, having fun with the girl you love-”

 

Carmilla’s jaw goes slack, “-Woah no one said anything about love.”

 

“Carmsie loves Laura, Carmsie loves Laura.”

 

“No I don’t.” Carmilla growls, it does nothing to deter Will’s chanting, his voice getting louder with each word.

 

“Go to prom.” Mattie repeats, her hand stopping using it to nudge Carmilla.

 

Carmilla folds her arms. “I’m _not_ going.”

 

“Don’t you want to surprise Laura?” JP asks softly, flinching back when Carmilla turns to glare at him.

 

Her face softens, reaching to grab his hand and give him a reassuring smile.

 

“I know you guys really like Laura,” Her voice cracks at the mention of her name, “but we can’t work. I’m not what she needs.”

 

“B-but you’re her hero.” Will insists, his big sad eyes boring into hers.

 

“I’m not a hero.” Carmilla shakes her head, her face adamant and her lips pulled into a tight frown.

 

Will and JP shake their heads simultaneously, looking to Mattie with pleading and helpless faces. Mattie nudges Carmilla again, sitting down beside her, her face full of sincerity and compassion.

 

“No one is asking you to be a hero. No just listen, please.”

 

Carmilla sighs but nods for Mattie to continue.

 

“I know you’re scared and you’re worried that she’ll reject you. You’ve spent so long putting walls up that you never noticed how she pushed through.” Mattie’s eyes sadden, “You’re hurting and maybe you’ll always be hurting but gradually Laura made you hurt a little less. She’s good for you Carm,” the twins nod along vigorously, “and I know you can’t see it but you’re good for her too.”

 

“but Xena said-“

 

“-stop right now, the day you listen to anything that overgrown carrot has to say is when I know all hope is lost. She’s just a pitiful, jealous shrew.”

 

Carmilla lets out a watery laugh, tears streaming down her face faster than she can wipe them away.

 

“You get to exhale now Carmilla. You get to be more you, than you’ve been in a very, very long time,” Mattie wipes her own tears, hand resting on Carmilla’s knee, “Don’t let the fear of striking out keep you from going after what you want.”

 

“There’s no way she’ll forgive me.” Carmilla’s shoulders slump.

 

“Believe me, all Laura wants is you. It doesn’t matter if you’re late.”

 

Carmilla bites her lip, “I don’t have an outfit, or a way to get there.”

 

Mattie gets up and walks out of the room, returning with a long black box. She places it on the table, smiling smugly as she walks to the front door opening it to reveal a determined looking Wilson Kirsch waiting there.

 

“There’s your ride.” Mattie points to him, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow, “well, what are you waiting for?”

 

Carmilla’s gaze flickers from Kirsch to Mattie, to the box on the table finally settling on the twins. Their excitement palpable and hope glimmering in their eyes. She stands up, legs a little shaky and faces them, a smile starting to form as she nods.

 

“Okay.”

 

Carmilla is ready in a matter of minutes, pulling on her boots and grabbing the few items she needs, pushing Kirsch out the door and not giving herself time to change her mind. She remains silent throughout the limo ride despite Kirsch’s attempts at conversation, only speaking when the limo pulls up in front of the school and the realisation sinks in. It’s a mutter of a curse word, barely audible over the door slamming but it’s all she can think of. Shaky hands smooth over her dress, looking in the car’s reflection for what feels like the hundredth time. She runs a hand through her hair, letting out a nervous laugh as Kirsch walks round the limo to her side. His face crinkles with how brightly he smiles, the warmth he radiates sends shivers down Carmilla’s spine.

 

“What are you waiting for bro? Go and get your girl.”

 

Carmilla wrings her hands together, her brows bumping together in a scowl.

 

“Do you think Laura will want to see me?”

 

“I _know_ she will.” Kirsch’s hand hovers near her shoulder, thinking better of it and placing it into his pocket, “Seriously you are going to make her night.”

 

“She deserves better than a date who’s black and blue.” Carmilla scoffs and runs a hand through her hair.

 

Kirsch shakes his head, “hey, don’t do that. It doesn’t matter what you look like, Laura likes you. You could be wearing trash and she’d still want you.”

 

Carmilla bites her lip to suppress a snort.

 

“Go in there and give Laura the night of her life, with the girl of her dreams. She deserves that.”

 

“You’re a lot smarter than you look Beefcake.” Carmilla pats his shoulder.

 

Kirsch shrugs, pointing his arm towards the school. Carmilla squares her shoulders, holds her head high and walks up the steps, her mind repeating a mantra of _I can do this_.

 

**…**

 

 _If I see one more couple kiss I might scream_ , Laura mutters under her breath. She’s been trying to leave the prom for an hour but her friends keep finding her. It’s like they’re in the secret service, the image makes her smile. As soon as it starts to form it disappears, her eyes dart around the room taking in all the perfect touches but there’s something missing, she hates how much of a sap she’s being. Mel has been carrying Noodle around with a sour expression and Laura can’t figure out where the heck Kirsch disappeared to, wanting to leave sucks when your ride home is awol. Lafontaine pulled her away under the ruse of pranking Vordenburg, which was fun but not the traditional prom activities Laura had been hoping for. Then when she tried to approach Perry she found her in a frightening debate with the DJ, retreating quickly as Perry’s voice reached to a dog’s barking high. She just wants one dance with the girl she likes!

 

Laura walks round the fountain heading for the door, walking home seems good right about now, but nothing is ever that simple. Kirsch stops in front of her, worry lines stretching across his forehead.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Laura’s eyes scan his body, searching for any signs of injury or immediate danger.

 

“It’s the fountain, it stopped working bro.”

 

Laura puts her hand over her eyes rubbing her head, her voice dripping with exasperation. “You guys can figure it out, or just leave it off. I’m done.”

 

She pushes past him determined to walk out the door when the sound of running water stops her in her tracks. Laura slowly spins around, mouth agape and bug-eyed. The fountain water sparkles under the spotlight, her eyes entranced by the movement starting behind it. She steps a fraction closer, her head tilts to one side and her breath catching as Carmilla appears from the fountain’s shadow. Laura can’t contain her gasp, eyes shining with pure joy as she takes in Carmilla’s appearance.

 

Carmilla has a dress on, a rare sight but not an unpleasant one. She wears a dark emerald A-line cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and opaque netting sprouting from the waist. The bodice has intricate black spiral patterns to match the ones that curl around the dresses hemline, falling just below the thigh and making her legs look longer. Her legs covered in silky black stockings and her regular leather studded boots giving her a little extra height. A simple black choker wraps around her neck and previously long hair now sits in short waves coming to rest before her shoulders. Her face missing the usual layer of black eyeliner and replaced with more nude colours, the make-up doing nothing to hide the greenish discolouration of her right side. None of that matters, not when she’s standing in front of Laura, the most beautiful sight to ever grace her eyes.

 

Laura’s face splits the grin spreading across all of her features, the expression mirrored on Carmilla’s face. Laura’s feet propel her forward, walking in two quick strides. Carmilla meets her half way and stops when they’re a hands width apart.

 

“You’re here.” Laura’s says softly.

 

Carmilla looks at her hands, breathes in and looks back up smiling confidently.

 

“Laura Hollis, will you go to prom with me?”

 

Laura’s head nods vigorously and a teary “yes” is uttered. Carmilla’s smile widens, stepping forward her arm extended.

 

“I uh- I made you something.” She grasps Laura’s arm and tugs her closer, sliding the object over her palm and delicately tying it around her wrist.

 

Laura pulls her hand back admiring the candy creation she sports, her grin getting almost impossibly wider and her eyes swimming with tears.

 

“If you don’t like it you can tell me-” Carmilla tugs her lip between her teeth, hurt flooding her tone.

 

“I love it.”

 

Laura flings her arms around Carmilla’s neck, their whole bodies touching. Carmilla returns the hug matching Laura’s enthusiasm and bringing her even closer. Her lips ghosting Laura’s ear and her voice a little husky.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

 

Laura pulls back, her hand coming to cup Carmilla’s cheek, her thumb brushing lightly back and forth. “You’re right on time.”

 

The music starts to play, gradually getting louder. Laura turns her head, spotting Perry smirking from the DJ booth, a slow song once again filtering through the speakers. She looks to her date and holds her hand out to Carmilla, “Would you like to dance?”

 

Carmilla takes her hand and lets Laura pull her to the dance floor. One hand wrapping around Laura’s waist, the other sliding to fit in Laura’s hand. They move together as one, matching smiles as they waltz to the beat.

 

“I never told you,” Laura stops dancing, face full of glee, “we found out who started the fire.”

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

 

“It was Ell. Her and her boy toy Theo decided to have a candlelit picnic, and they forgot to blow a candle out.” Laura shakes her head.

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, _figures_. She pushes it out of her mind, moving her arm out to spin Laura and bring her back quicker than a flash.

 

Laura’s lips twist to a half-smirk, “so, I thought you’d never attend such a lame display of heteronormality.”

 

Carmilla taps a finger to her chin, “Well I thought about that, turns out it’s not so bad when I can dance with you.”

 

“Sap.” Laura teases, giggling when Carmilla playfully nips her shoulder.

 

“Dork.” Carmilla raises an eyebrow, a challenging smile on her face.

 

Laura moves closer.

 

“Jerk.”

 

Carmilla tilts her head, “Prissy.”

 

Laura sticks her tongue out, her face cracking into a dazzling smile. Carmilla leans in and Laura closes the gap, pausing when their lips are an inch from touching. She stares up at Carmilla, eyes dazed and glossy.

 

“You’re about to kiss me.” She states, her gaze darting to Carmilla’s lips and back to her eyes.

 

Carmilla smiles and breaches the final distance. Their lips move in tandem, starting slow and soft, quickly changing to something more passionate. Laura’s hands work their way into short waves whilst Carmilla’s cup Laura’s face, drawing her in and deepening the embrace. Neither want to be the one to break it but their need for breath wins, pulling back to regain their composure. Laura pulls Carmilla back in giving her lips a few quick pecks, a laugh bubbling in her throat when Carmilla chases her lips. She can’t say she blames her for stealing more kisses, Carmilla is a very good kisser. Their gaze never leaves one another, dancing around the room and kissing every chance they get. Too engrossed in one another’s company to notice Kirsch sliding Mel a $20.

 

“You see that Noodle,” Kirsch whispers directing Noodle’s attention to Laura sitting in Carmilla’s lap, the latter’s arms wrapped around her waist, head resting on Laura’s shoulder, “Auntie Laura and Auntie Carmilla finally worked it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the journey and are willing to continue on this little adventure with me, Riley and I have some tricks up our sleeve and I definitely plan to write more for this universe, a series of one-shots anyone? 
> 
> Let me know if that's something that might interest you!


End file.
